How things Begin
by TMH09
Summary: Amanda's comeback but how does that affect Kyle and Jessi? -Guys sorry about this...I know I haven't updated in awhile; my brother took our computer and I'm waiting for my laptop to get here so please continue to wait. T.T -Tina.
1. The Journey Begins

Title: How things begin.

Author: Tina Hurley

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY; I just mess with their storylines to fit my own happiness.

Background: This story takes place a month after Cassidy reveal; Kyle has been saved by Cassidy and is unsure of whether or not Lactnok will attack again or remain silent. Jessi being her insecure self is unsure of where she stands in Kyle's heart because of Kyle's closeness to Amanda. Kyle himself doesn't know who is truly in his heart as well. Anyways back to Jessi; Jessi has decided for Kyle, Amanda, and her own wellbeing and insecurity that she would give Kyle up and for the past two months has been on and off training and going on missions with Tom Foss. Foss has attempted many times to persuade Kyle to join them but Kyle is too attached to his own family and has joined Jessi and Foss only for a short period. Because of Jessi's new attachment to the missions and Foss her absence in the Tragers life has not gone unnoticed but at the same time her powers have increased much.

Jessi's new powers: I will not tell you what they are now because it will be a surprise but Foss will go over a simplistic explanation in the first chapter.

The bullets: I know it might not make much sense but after mission after mission these bullets have been specially created for Jessi and Kyle, they have electric boost in them that would normally paralyze the victim. You'll understand the differences in Jessi and Kyle in relation to these bullets. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The excitement was over, Jessi had just completed the mission and it was time to head back to Foss. _Whew... now that that is over I could contact the Tragers when I meet up with Tom._

Jessi made it to the truck just in time for the media to surround the area; _apparently Tom didn't cover this one up _Jessi thought as she looked at the man seated next to her. Tom looked exasperated as he watched the flood of people now in the way.

"Damn, looks like were going to be here for a bit Jessi."

Jessi sighed, "What happened?"

Tom winced, "I thought that if we held off long enough the police would come holding them off, apparently I was wrong."

"You think." Jessi asked sarcastically as she watched the many people swarm in front of the truck.

"Anyways, how did things go down there?"

"Perfect, they didn't even expect it; the only flaw was how many guards there were."

"More or less than I said?"

"More."

"How many more?"

"About 15."

"Damn. Did you get them all?"

"Yup, but it has taken a bit out of me, I was expecting a less of a challenge when you said there would only be 20 tonight."

"I'm sorry Jessi; I'll get us out of here now then."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy." Foss started up the engine and start driving forward honking loudly as he went. It was amusing to watch because of how scared he made the crowd, driving forward and it looked like he didn't care whether or not anyone got run over, Jessi couldn't help but chuckle.

After getting through the crowd, Foss drove them to the spot, it was where he trained Jessi out here in Pullman, Washington, the location was 6 hours away from the Tragers but the mission had been out here this time which was great for her considering it put space between her and Kyle. Upon arriving at the spot Foss broke the silence.

"We're heading back to Seattle either tomorrow or the day after, okay?"

Jessi looked down, "Yeah alright, can I use your phone then? I need to call Niccole and the others."

"Yeah sure, but why can't you use yours?"

"Broke it." Jessi said with a grin knowing that Tom would get angry, this was the 3rd one this year. She covered her ears knowing what was coming.

"WHAT!? This is the third one, damn it Jessi, what happened this time?"

I keep telling you, I should just leave it with you when I go in, and I know it's needed for communication but the chances of it breaking increase every time I go on a mission for you. Oh and it got nicked by one of the electric bullets the company has developed which I'm guessing was made just for me and Kyle."

"Jessi, you know I can't send you in there without a phone, what happens if you get seriously injured, how am I suppose to know if you can't contact me." Tom reasoned.

"Yeah, I know, I'll try to be more careful with the next one." Jessi promised.

Tom sighed. "Here." He pulled two phones out his pocket.

Jessi burst into laughter, "You…you…already had one ready for me?" Jessi gasped in between laughs. Tom couldn't help but smile at her amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jessi took the extra phone and began having surgery on her phone, transferring all the data from her old phone which she had manage to maintain and placed it in the new phone. She then set up the phone system so that she would have the same number in case an emergency occurred at home causing her to leave in a hurry.

"Thank you." She said with gratitude coloring her tone.

"Your welcome." Tom responded. The two exited the truck and began to walk to the cabin.

Jessi called the Trager's main phone line which an older female answered. _Niccole_ Jessi thought.

"Hello."

"Hi, Niccole."

"Jessi!" She heard the voice say excitedly. "What's going on?"

"Umm…well I was calling to tell you that I'll be coming home in a couple days."

"Oh, are you going to be staying longer this time?"

"Yeah probably."

"Well, Stephen, Lori, Josh, and I are going out of town this weekend for a short vacation, Kyle would have come but…" Jessi heard her voice drift off. Jessi knew the end before it was even said.

"Amanda needs him to stay for something"

"Well yeah, but you're welcome to come along."

"No, no, you guys need the time, you haven't been able to be alone since me and Kyle moved in and you deserve it so please don't worry about me."

"It's only for the weekend. We'll be back on Monday." Niccole stated.

"Yeah okay, well then I'll see you on Thursday at the latest." Jessi replied.

"Alright then, we'll see you then, goodnight Jessi, love you."

"Love you too, goodnight." Jessi said softly. Jessi clicked the phone off and sighed. _Of course they'll be gone for 3 days when I decide to go back _Jessi thought but she knew they would need a break as well so she decided to be happy for them.

_Well then I better start getting ready, what am I possibly going to do with just Kyle around for the weekend?_

Jessi was still lingering near the truck when Foss came back. His face looked serious. _What now?

* * *

_

Kyle was arriving home from a date with Amanda; they weren't officially going out again but they were slowly returning to that time. He still hadn't gotten around to telling Amanda the truth about him knowing that he would push her into more danger by doing that. Kyle was annoyed, he didn't like how often Jessi was gone this summer but then again, it was her choice and she was doing it for him and Amanda apparently if they decided to start dating. Kyle didn't like that either for some reason it annoyed him.

He entered the kitchen and found Niccole sitting there drinking some tea. She looked happy about some and when she looked up he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Kyle, guess what?"

"What?"

"Jessi is coming home in a couple of days."

"Oh, when did she say this?"

"She called earlier to tell me this."

"That's great, it'll be nice to see her again, and how long is she staying?

"She said probably longer then a week this time." Niccole said happily. Kyle knew how much the family seem to miss her as well when she was gone for most of summer. Once school started again Jessi would be staying the whole time again.

"That's good." Niccole was so happy that she didn't notice Kyle's annoyance. "I have to go get ready for bed." Niccole nodded.

_Why didn't she call me and tell me herself? _Kyle thought he didn't understand how Jessi would tell Niccole rather then him. Kyle was still fuming when he heard a knock on his window. He looked out to see Amanda standing there. _I didn't even hear her heart I was so distracted._

"Do you mind coming out?" Amanda asked as he opened the window.

"Sure." Kyle climbed out of the window and hopped down next to Amanda. They began walking towards the backyard. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that I was wondering if you would mind telling me what you been hiding now." Amanda asked.

"Oh, Amanda, I'm sorry…it's not that I don't trust you." He said as he saw the confusion in her eyes. "It's just I don't want to risk your safety yet." Kyle seemed to be saying this a lot.

"Why do you need to protect me? Why can't I just know?" Amanda persisted.

"Amanda I…!" Kyle was caught of guard there was someone standing behind her. He felt electricity run through him in a current and made him fall to the ground. The guys behind her grabbed her and put a rag over her mouth causing her to fall asleep.

"Grab him." He order but Kyle manages to protect himself from this. "Damn it, we got the girl, let's get out of here." Kyle felt another electric current run through him as he saw both the men and Amanda being taken away. He saw the man drop something as he ran. Kyle's mind was screaming at him; _damn it Amanda, this is my fault I should have pushed her away, who were those guys anyways? I have to follow them, where do I go though?_ So many thoughts ran through his head but now solution.

"Kyle!" Kyle looked up and saw Niccole standing there. "What happened?"

"Amanda, she was taken away."

"What?" Niccole looked forward and saw something on the ground, it was a ring. She picked it up and went back to Kyle. Kyle saw the ring as well obviously a fake of Adam's ring but who dropped. _Lactnok had to be involved somehow_.

"We need to call Jessi and Foss." Kyle told her.

* * *

Jessi and Tom were staring at one another, Tom's face was defensive and Jessi knew something was wrong. She looked behind him adjusting her eyes to the dark and saw them coming. _Damn, there's got to be at least 15 men around this area. I'm going to have to fight them off and protect Tom at the same time._ A few of began running towards her and Tom.

"Catch." She threw Tom her phone and he smirked at her. "What I don't want to break another one."

Jessi jumped so that she landed right in front of him. He put his arms around her as she jumped off the ground again and with such force that it pulled them away from the crowd of men coming their way. "I'll wait here." He whispered getting inside the truck. She couldn't sense anyone else around so she knew that it would be safe enough while he waited. Jessi ran back, her speed and endurance had increased over the months of training. Putting her hand in front of her she felt the energy that they had been trying to harness out with such force that it pushed all the enemies in front of her away. A few of them got back up and she was forced to do hand to hand combat that put any who tried to oppose her into unconsciousness. Jessi shudder slightly as an electric bullet hit her in the back, she immediately dispatched her own electric current to counteract the force of energy this bullet tried to create. The men around her were surprised to see that she was still standing only seeing a blue light eject the bullet and fall to the ground. Jessi turned and used the current running through her body to create an electric spark that would be strong enough to make them go to sleep but not die. Looking around her she saw only one man left, the guy in control by the way he was dressed; surprise was written all over his face. The only thought that she could hear was _she is much stronger then the other one._ _So Kyle was in danger too_ Jessi thought as she ran forward hitting him in the stomach with an open hand dispersing the static around his body. He fell down to the ground and to unconsciousness.

Jessi had made quick work of the 17 men around her not wasting any of the energy she had by missing. Tom went forward and found her tapping the head of the 8th or 9th guy, Tom knew what she was doing; she was erasing their memories of anything to do with their job or anything that would even begin to come down to her or Kyle and taking the memories for herself putting it into a classified file to make sure their memories wouldn't return. This was part of Jessi's mission, never kill just erase, if it came down to killing then Jessi would let Tom handle it because he didn't like her or Kyle to be involved in that life style. Jessi was done erasing sixteen out of seventeen minds and was turning finally to the man that looked in charge rather then tapping she placed her finger to his head absorbing who they were, where they came from, and more importantly why they were here. Jessi stood up a couple moments later.

"This is only one half of the mission."

"What's the other half?" Tom asked almost afraid to know.

"Kyle and Amanda." Jessi replied.

Jessi's phone rang; Tom picked it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello."

"Kyle, are you okay? You want to speak to Jessi? Okay, here she is."

Jessi took the phone. "Hello."

"Jessi." She could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Amanda is…she's gone, Jessi."

"I understand we'll head back now. Are you alright?"

"Besides some extra electric current nothing serious."

"Bullets." Jessi stated.

"How did you know?"

Jessi smiled bitterly. "Tom and I were put into the same situation just before you called." Tom pointed to the car, Jessi nodded; Tom had already grabbed the bags and places them in the bed.

"What? Are you guys okay?" The nervousness in his voice returned. The engine started up and Tom pulled out.

"Yeah we both managed to get away with little damage." Jessi replied.

"Good." He sounded a bit depressed at this.

"We'll get her back, Kyle don't worry." Jessi reassured him, a piece of her heart throbbing at this.

"Yeah I know, thanks Jessi."

"No problem, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Jessi." She heard the click of his phone.

"Bye." She sighed. _Should have known he'll act like this_.

The truck had already reached the main freeway; it was 11:47 p.m. so there were barely any cars causing Tom to drive way past the speed limit. Jessi began dialing another number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Declan."

"What? Why?"

"To keep an eye on Kyle, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Right."

Declan picked his phone up seeing Jessi's name on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Declan, it's Jessi."

"I see that what is it?"

"Amanda is gone, she got kidnapped by someone."

"What?"

"Yeah, Kyle's bent out of shape, would you go over there and watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless…and reassure him." Jessi told him.

"Yeah yeah, you got it Jessi" Declan stood up and ran to the door; he jumped into his truck, started the engine and began driving to the Tragers. "Okay, I'm on my way Jessi, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Wait what?"

"Tom and I are heading your way from Pullman, Washington; we'll be there in about 3 to 4 hours at the pace that Tom is going."

"Damn you guys must be burning serious rubber. Okay I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." He heard Jessi click the phone off. _This isn't good, she didn't sound too good either, too tired. That mission must have taken some out of her._

"You should sleep Jessi." Tom told her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Tom if this mission goes badly…cause I have a very bad feeling about this, will you promise me that if I get left behind you will get them out of there."

Tom's eyes widen. "Jessi."

"Our mission priority is Amanda, Foss you know that." She said her surname with a harsh tone. He met eyes with her for a moment. Her eyes were strong and he knew she would be willing to sacrifice her life for this mission just like every other mission; he turned his eyes back to the road. Tom had come to see Jessi as someone he could always rely on; she was self-sacrificing, willing to give it her all and had strong willpower that could change any situation. "I was in that guy's head" Jessi continued referring to the commander. "Something isn't right about this, I know it's Lacknot but something else about it is bothering me." Jessi didn't want to go into detail about why this mission wasn't right. _Why not just grab us, they involved Tom and Amanda on purpose to test us... but what on?_ Tom interrupted her thoughts but he was still looking to the road.

"Okay. I promise if it leads to that I'll make them come with me."

"Look at me Tom."

He looked back at her. "I promise. Jessi, I will keep my word."

Jessi nodded. "Then I'm going to sleep." Jessi smiled her eyes lighting up.

The car ride continued for a long time stopping only for gas and possible bathroom breaks. They made a six hour ride in 2 hours and 30 minutes. Jessi had slept the whole time conserving her energy; she was going to need it for this night. Tom was thinking of the turn of events; _Jessi has proven herself to them, by doing what Kyle could not she will be in more danger then probably even anyone of us_. Tom looked down at her; _she has changed a lot since the beginning; she calm and more collected yet has her outburst at times but something else has changed as well, maybe it's her attitude towards life now_. _Ever since Sarah had died her faith in others has decreased but now she listens to what others have to say and respects their opinion, it may be that she wants to make amends to that camper that she killed so long ago that she will not kill anyone now. _Tom hoped it was that but what would it do to her if she came across someone that needed to be killed rather then have their memories erased. What would she do then?

They were almost home when Jessi opened her eyes feeling Kyle's presence, it was a lot of nervous energy and the heartbeats of 5 people were sounding loudly, she had come to recognize their heart signatures. She looked at the time it was 2:28, they were just pulling in and she saw Declan outside rushing towards them.

"How is he?"

"He's hard to deal with right now, and he keeps jumping down our throats."

Jessi sighed she should of known from the tense atmosphere.

"What about her mom?"

"She called the police and they said to call again tomorrow if she didn't return. Her mom is panicking."

"I understand. Well then I'm going in, you coming Tom?"

"Yeah okay, let's go."

Jessi walked into the house seeing the four Tragers in the living room. They all seem surprised by her sudden arrival.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them Declan."

"No, sorry."

"Jessi." Niccole jumped up and hugged Jessi but she seemed exhausted like the rest of them. "I'm so glad you're home."

Jessi smiled. "Don't worry; I'll go talk to Kyle." She told them not letting anyone else get up. "Just relax okay and we'll get back to the welcoming later."

They all seem to be relieved at her presence. "Come on Declan. Tom."

"Wait? We're coming with you?"

"Yup. Now let's go."

They went down the hall to Kyle's room; Jessi felt him frantic and scared. She opened the door.

Kyle turned to them, he looked like a wreck; his hair was a mess and he was pacing back and forth even though there was a wound on his back.

Jessi stepped forward. "Kyle."

She turned to the others; they seemed at lost towards the situation. She nodded them off knowing that it had been a mistake to bring them. They nodded back and left her closing the door behind them. Jessi returned to staring at Kyle; he hadn't moved since she entered the room. Jessi allowed calm to fill her and then went forward, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and at the same time healing his wounds.

Kyle felt a calmness clean him of all the unsteady emotions and the ache in this back was gone. There was no need for words; Jessi knew exactly what he needed. Kyle placed his arms around her finding a new level of perfection in holding her. But still in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry about Amanda.

* * *

_So what do you guys think so far pretty awesome stuffing huh? Lol. Anyways this is a different kind of story, a lot more action then my last one; Changes in Feelings, if you're wondering when I plan to add the final chapter then please wait longer, my head is in mush, all I could think about is this story now, sorry. :/ But never fear I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just taking a momentary break with something I've been thinking about writing for awhile._

_But I promise that I will get back to it in the half time. Also if you read the last one you'll know that I'm lean more towards Kessi so if you're a Kylmanda fan I'm sorry this probably will not be the story for you (well except the first half)._


	2. Sleepless

_Kyle, we'll find her. I promise_. Jessi had told Kyle those words but he wasn't sure what to do. They were worried about him but Jessi was really helpful with that, after hugging her she managed to put him to sleep using her powers, after calming him her abilities put him to sleep.

In the meantime Jessi returned to the Tragers, they all seemed tense as she reentered the room. All of them turned to her with questions in their eyes.

"Don't worry, he's asleep now and all of you should as well."

They all seem to relax at this. "Thank God." Niccole said.

Lori stood up. "Thank you Jessi, and welcome back." Lori hugged her tightly. Jessi used the same abilities to calm her anxiousness. Lori let her go. "I'm going to bed now." Jessi looked at the time; it was 4:00 am.

Josh got up after Lori left the room. "Good to have you back super girl." He smiled and hugged Jessi as well. Jessi didn't even need to use her skills, he was already relaxed. Though Josh normally wasn't that stressful.

Stephen and Niccole both rose and took turns hugging Jessi; Jessi had to use her calming effect on both of them. "It's good to have you back." Stephen told her.

"We missed you so much." Niccole added.

"I missed all of you as well. But you need to get to sleep now, it's late and you're obviously exhausted."

"You're right, goodnight Jessi." Stephen hugged her again.

"We'll see you later on today." Niccole smiled hugging her as well.

"Goodnight, Nicole. Stephen." They left her to her thoughts knowing that everything would be alright if she stayed. Jessi looked to the couch seeing both Tom and Declan sitting there looking at the laptop screen on the table.

She went over to them. "Have you found her yet?"

"Almost, good thing you suggested to put tracers on not only you and Kyle but the Tragers, Amanda, me, and Declan as well." Foss replied.

"I figured it would be safe to have a backup plan for this type of thing."

"Okay we found her." Declan spoke up at last. Jessi recognized the coordinates.

"That's near…?"

"Yeah, the woods where you guys were created. Lacknot must have created a new base there not too long ago."

Jessi stared at the spot. "That's near the falls as well."

"Yeah except it would be an even greater fall then where Adam was found, the ground might be unsafe, we're going to have to be careful." Foss told them.

"We're going to have to train Kyle before we leave." Jessi announced.

"Why?" Declan asked.

"Because if he couldn't even stop the bullets or protect Amanda then how is he going to save her? If he doesn't get stronger he's going to die out in the facility so for now this will be the course of action we take." Foss replied.

"This isn't going to make him happy." Declan sighed looking down. _They're right if we take him now he might get killed._

"It doesn't matter; as long as we get Amanda in the end then it'll be fine." Jessi said.

Declan looked at her; _it's painful for her to be here, I know but she won't let Kyle do this on his own, she is going to help him._

"You're right."

Jessi smiled. "Aren't I always?" She asked.

Declan and Foss chuckled. Jessi noticed the tired marks under their eyes. "You two need to go to sleep." They both looked up; there was contradiction in their eyes. "Don't argue it won't do any good. My bed is open and so is this couch so decide and go"

They both sighed knowing that Jessi wouldn't budge on this. "I call couch." Declan stated wanting to stay in the central part of the house and closer to Jessi if anything horrible happened.

"Fine. Goodnight." Foss said rising from the couch. Jessi and Declan followed; Foss patted Declan shoulder and then hugged Jessi, turning and leaving the room to Jessi's room. "Check it out if you're going over there."

"What about you Jessi?"

"I'm going to watch Amanda's position and go over there to surveillance the area."

"Be careful." Declan told her.

"I will be." Jessi turned and left the room, picking up a backpack full of equipment for surveillance, leaving Declan to watch the screen while he heard the front door close quietly. _Too bad Kyle's acting like this; otherwise he would go with her._

Jessi ran to the location, her endurance and speed got her there in 30 minutes. She wasn't going inside she just wanted to check the amount of guards, set up cameras for Declan, Foss, and Kyle. She managed to get the entrance the backdoor and a couple of angles that would watch the surrounding area; Jessi sat on the branch of the tree that was too far away for them to detect her and yet close enough that she didn't need to use her powers to see or hear the entrance at least not too much. She heard the hearts of more men than she could count; this was going to be hard. The sky was beginning to lighten when Jessi decided to leave; she ran back making it home at 6:00 am, but she was experience some exhaustion from the long night. Jessi entered the house quietly and found Declan sleeping on the couch; he was tired. Jessi looked at the screen and found that Amanda was still there, she also found the different camera angles on the computer, Declan must have put them up so that they could watch them at the same time.

Jessi sat on the floor leaning against the couch handle watching the screen; she closed her eyes and meditated. Her energy began to grow again and even though she wanted sleep she decided against it knowing that Kyle would wake up soon enough and will be angry at everything they had to tell him. 3 hours later Jessi was in very light sleep taking in any changes in the atmosphere while also listening to the surveillance and awoke when she felt Kyle stir. Jessi looked at the time it was 9:28; Jessi raised seeing Foss come in to take her place at the computer and went to start making breakfast. She set the coffee and started making eggs, toast, ham, bacon, and hash browns. She would force them to eat if she had to.

Declan and Kyle were the first to rise; they made their way to the kitchen and found the bar with two plates ready for them. Declan said thanks to Jessi as she poured each of them some coffee and juice.

"Kyle please eat, we'll go over everything but you need strength." Jessi told him. Kyle sighed and he too dug into his food. "The others will be asleep for a bit longer, they're exhausted from tonight." They nodded at the information. Jessi turned the stove off, she would start cooking again when she knew they would wake up which would be in at least four hours. Jessi took another plate and cup of coffee out to Foss.

"Thanks Jessi, any changes?"

"Well except for a whole lot of guards in that area protecting anything and anyone inside it not really."

"How many?"

"Too many to even begin counting; that facility goes like 8 floors into the ground and has two above and not only that, it has a voltage fence around it that could turn up enough to knock either me or Kyle into sleep for a good amount of time if they detect our presence in time."

"Did you sense her?"

"Loud and clear. She's fine physically but I wonder how long that's going to last." Jessi seemed to be feeling the effects of last night but Tom knew better it was because of the situation; saving Amanda and taking care of a worrisome Kyle was what was really hitting her heart.

"Damn…did you at least get any real sleep last night?" Jessi looked down and Foss sighed. "Jessi, you need to rest, you're doing too much."

"I will Tom don't worry but first we need to explain everything to them."

"Yeah okay."

Kyle was in the other room listening to this discussion, _they know where Amanda is, but why didn't she tell me herself._

He heard Jessi continue. "Alright, I'm going to tell Kyle and Declan now."

"Yeah sure."

Jessi turned to leave. "Jessi…" She looked back to see Tom with a grin on his face. "Don't let _it_ get you down." She smiled knowing exactly what he meant by that.

_What's going on? What's getting her down?_ Kyle didn't know how to get all that he heard turning in his mind.

Jessi walked back into the kitchen; both Kyle and Declan were watching her as she walked in. "Are you guys done?"

"Yeah thanks Jessi." Declan replied.

She nodded then turned to Kyle. "Kyle?"

He nodded back in return. She took their plates and put them in the sink; then slowly turned back to them.

"Let's get this over with." She sighed.

"What about Foss?" Declan asked.

"He is watching the laptop." Declan understood. "Why don't I leave you two alone then, I already got the just of what happened down, we can go over the details later."

Jessi smiled in gratitude, _this way will be a lot easier to give info to Kyle. _Declan got up and went to the living room.

Jessi sat down next to Kyle. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, irritated and still shocked." _I looked over to Jessi; she seemed tired and a little worn down but not enough to make her go to sleep yet._ Jessi interrupted his thoughts. "Okay here." She had her arms stretched out ready to grab his like they have done every other time when they were unfolding their mind to the one another. Kyle took her arms with both of his and then they both concentrated. Jessi showed him everything that happened yesterday night to this morning; her and Foss being attacked by a large group of men from Lacknot, searching for the answers in the commander's mind, remembering the tracers they placed on Amanda, Jessi going to the base and placing cameras in the area while concentrating on the amount of hearts there, and finally hearing Amanda's heart. Jessi broke her connection with Kyle on that final memory; he looked relieved that Amanda's heart was beating pretty soundly. _I looked up at Jessi, her mind was not at 100 percent but she still managed to do all of that last night._

Jessi wasn't concentrating on him; she was able to block any information that might hinder Kyle's relaxation from entering her mind. The bad memories were swept under the rug; Jessi telling Foss what to do if she was separated from them, the fact that Lacknot was using both Kyle and her to a high degree, anticipating their arrival and the sadness she felt when he thought of Amanda. Jessi knew she shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't help it; _once again the most precious person to him is Amanda, why else would they take her?_

"We should get to Foss and Declan" Kyle said eagerly wanting to find out more information about Amanda's location. Jessi looked at the clock there was about 2 hours left for the others to wake up.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower and get unpacked."

"Oh right." Kyle looked at her. _How could I have already forgotten that they got here yesterday night? Maybe it's because I enjoy her presence so much now that I forget everything that has happened to lead up to this moment or that I've been thinking so hard on what has happened so far that remembering the little details are gone. _"I forgot to tell you…welcome back Jessi."

Jessi smiled warmly._ I love that smile._ Kyle thought to himself. "Thank you Kyle." Kyle walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Jessi broke their hug, smiled at him and then he heard her walking up the stairs seconds later. Not too long after that he heard the water run. Kyle turned and went into the living room where he found Declan and Foss in front of a laptop screen. Kyle recognized the area just as Jessi had done when they first found Amanda and then he noticed about 5 different camera angles that Jessi must have put up this morning. Foss caught sight of Kyle and gave Declan the headphones so that he could talk with Kyle.

"Kyle, I'm sure that Jessi must have informed you of just about everything that has happened since she put you to sleep."

"Yeah, when do we leave?"

"We don't at least not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Jessi didn't tell you did she."

"Tell me what?"

"Kyle, we can't go until we train you a bit more."

"Why?"

"Because if I let you go now then there's a higher chance that you won't come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle you couldn't take those guards out last night, according to Jessi there has got to be around 60 guys in that base right now and I don't want Jessi being the one that takes them all out. If we don't train you this will be like doing a suicide mission."

"But the longer we wait the more time Amanda is inside there, we can't just leave her there, they could kill her."

"I'm aware of that Kyle but if this mission fails there is no second chance if either you or Jessi get captured."

Kyle looked down, _I don't want to let Amanda stay there but Foss is right if I don't get stronger there's no way we're going to be able to save her._

"How long do you think we should wait and train?"

A different voice answered that question. "Two weeks." Foss and Kyle turned to see Jessi standing there with wet hair, sweats, and a tank top on. _She looks beautiful _Kyle couldn't help but think

"What? We can't wait that long, by that time Amanda could be…could be…"

"…dead." Jessi finished. Kyle looked back at her. "I know Kyle but there isn't any other way, they won't kill her yet and it will take them by surprise if we don't go after them till later on."

"Not two weeks though…I don't want to wait that long."

"Kyle…" Foss began.

"Fine." Jessi interrupted.

"Jessi." Foss' voice was stern.

"We will go next Wednesday, but you have to start training now and you won't be able to take many breaks, I will train you myself if need be and I will push you harder then Foss has ever done before."

Foss looked back at Kyle. "It's ether this or train over two weeks."

Kyle didn't know what to do. "…Fine." He said after a moment's thought.

"Good, then I'm going to start cooking for the rest of them while Foss takes you to the training area."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up later." She leaned forward and touched Declan's shoulder softly and he turned to face her; taking the headphones off. "Kyle and Foss are leaving, you should go with them, call me if you anything happens okay." Jessi nodded towards the screen.

"Yeah okay, I will." Declan stood picking up the laptop with him and heading to the car. Kyle looked back at Jessi, "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth…if I don't they'll worry even more."

Kyle sighed. "Come on Kyle let's go." Foss told him.

"Yeah okay…" Jessi walked them to the car. Kyle turned to face her again; she smiled her hair blowing in her face because of the slight wind, Kyle smiled in return and pushed the hair from her face. "…Thank you Jessi."

"You're welcome." He turned and got into the back seat, the car started up and they drove off waving. Jessi waved back the wind picking up and her hair blowing along with it, she watched the car drive away feeling the soothing cool air on her skin was relaxing. She looked up it was a clear day but something about it marked the beginning of the next week. Jessi turned and went inside; it was time to start making breakfast.

* * *

Kyle watched her as they drove off; she seemed so relaxed in the wind like she was one with nature not minding how her hair would play with the wind. The sheer beauty of that image was stuck in his head but then his mind return to Amanda; she was stuck there until Jessi, Declan, Foss, and he were ready to go. _Jessi said they would push me harder than ever before what could she mean? How is she going to help with that?_

"So… what's going on between Jessi and you, Kyle?" Declan interrupted his thoughts, this seemed like an everyday thing.

"No…I don't think so, she's been gone awhile and it doesn't feel as if she still likes me." _Is he an idiot or something; it's so obvious that she likes him, why else would she stay and help Kyle out so much in getting Amanda back?_ Declan and Foss both thought.

"Uh…Kyle I think you are missing some obvious signs."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Kyle nothing." Declan sighed.

"Hey guys we're here." Foss spoke up.

* * *

Jessi had just finished making breakfast when Stephen and Niccole came down. "Jessi?"

Jessi turned and smiled a warm, loving smile at her adopted parents. "Hey, I made breakfast."

Niccole smiled back. _I missed her beautiful smile; it's good to know that she's nearby._ "Oh Jessi, you didn't have to do that, you just back this morning."

"Its fine, I wanted to."

"Where are Kyle, Declan, and Foss?" Stephen asked.

"They went off to train." Jessi replied. They both glanced at each other with anxious gazes. "It's okay, we're not thinking about getting Amanda yet, we need Kyle to get stronger though so this week it'll be hard but don't worry, things will work out, I promise they will."

"Thank you Jessi, for last night as well." Niccole's gratitude was clear; she and Kyle always had such a great relationship Jessi kind of envied them for it.

"Yeah, we couldn't have gone to sleep if it wasn't for you, it's like you being here brings calmness to this whole house." Stephen added. Unlike Niccole, Stephen was more prone to be near Jessi; they had a very father-daughter relationship and Jessi loved knowing that he relied on her often.

"You're very welcome." Jessi looked at both of them; she knew they were expecting information and her smile faltered slightly. "Now then I should tell you what happened last night. But first start eating; you guys need your strength." Jessi told them as she poured each of them some coffee and then sitting next to Stephen.

Jessi went over the story of what had happened; telling them a lot of it but not everything so they wouldn't worry too much, they were good listeners and understood everything she said. After finishing they both seemed flabbergasted at her explanation but they both asked their share of questions; mostly about their safety and if she was sure Amanda was okay but after some reassurance they absorbed the details easily. Josh and Lori both came down in the middle of the discussion and asked for a quick review of the stuff they didn't hear. Jessi stood and began serving them breakfast letting them sit in silence as they turned over everything she told them.

"Thank you Jessi." Jessi turned to see Lori standing there. "You risked everything to come back and won't return to missions until you save Amanda, and then even last night you help out by calming Kyle and us down."

Lori and Jessi always had a sketchy relationship but Lori knew if anything serious happened Jessi would be there no matter what and doing what she can to help. Lori was beginning to see her as a true sister and a great friend; Lori saw Jessi eyes water, the emotions in her eyes were clear as a bell to Lori. Jessi still loved Kyle and as much as it hurt to stay she would never leave them high and dry, but it wasn't just these feelings that she saw but also happiness that Lori was relying on her, tiredness of the day before, and fear for what would happen when they went to get Amanda. All of this happened in a matter of seconds and soon enough Jessi eyes returned to normal before the rest saw them; the warm, kind eyes that would never betray her emotions. Lori went forward and hugged her sister. "I missed you a lot Jessi."

"Thank you Lori."

"Hey enough of this touchy feely stuff, I'm hungry." Josh interrupted the moment. Lori shot him a glare and Jessi laughed. She handed him some more food. "Thank you super girl." Niccole and Stephen both shot him a look at that.

Jessi didn't mind, she enjoyed Josh's humor. "You're welcome."

"Oh yeah Andy's coming today, are you going to stay until 1:30 to say hi, Jessi?"

Jessi looked at the clock it was already 1:00. "Yeah I don't mind. Does she know about me and Kyle yet?"

"No, Kyle doesn't want anyone aside from us and Declan to know yet."

"Hmm…okay, what did you guys tell her about my absent?"

"That you were with your uncle." Josh said with a smirk.

"Tom is my uncle now?" Jessi said with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess I could go along with that."

The others left to take their turns at the shower and soon enough Andy was there. Upon opening the door; Andy's eyes lit up at the sight of Jessi and she ran past Josh and gave Jessi a hug. In the time that Jessi visited her and Andy always spent time together.

"You're back."

"I know."

"I missed you."

Jessi smiled. "I missed you too."

"How long are you staying?"

"For awhile."

"Good, so we can play G-force and hang out right?"

Jessi looked down she wanted to hang out with Andy a lot but knew that Kyle and Amanda need her so now wouldn't be the best time for this. "Actually I'm going to be busy for the next two weeks but I promise that after all that stuff is done that I'll stay till the end of summer and we can hang out as much as you want." Andy's eyes were sadden but immediately lit up again when she said that she would stay.

"Good, I'm getting tired of only having Josh's butt to kick." Andy said with a grin. _I get Jessi and know that she wouldn't just blow me off unless it was important._ Andy thought.

Jessi stayed awhile and chatted with Andy but in about an hour headed off to see Kyle and the others. She arrived at the training area in about thirty minutes seeing Kyle running around the outer field. Jessi had trained her vision enough to know what Kyle was actually doing; it was the way to send charges around your body and protect against outside electricity for example the bullets. _That charge is too weak, is it that he can't force out anymore energy then that? Or is he not really trying?_ Jessi walked forward to the middle of the field where Declan and Foss were surveying Kyle and the computer screen. She felt Tom's irritation at Kyle, obviously something he was doing wasn't right. Jessi placed her hand on his shoulder calming him down immediately; he didn't have to turn to know who it was, he was use to her presence.

"Jessi. You're late. Are you going to show him?"

"Sorry about that, I had some business to do before I came here and I'll show him in a minute, first tell me has anything new happened." Jessi knew he would pick up on the tone she was using.

"No, nothing so far."

"That's good. I'll go help him."

"Thank you." Jessi let go of his shoulder allowing a bit more of her calming effect to run through him first she felt him relax. Then lightly she touched Declan's head; he was sitting in the grass looking at the screen, she cleared any tension he had as well. Declan had gotten use to this power already since Jessi had used it on him a couple of times; her presence was hard to mistake and he enjoyed the calmness she gave off.

Kyle stood from afar noticing her interactions with both Foss and Declan; he saw her clear any of the tension and negative attitudes away. She turned to him and began running towards him. Kyle gasped. _When did she become so fast?_ Jessi allowed her feet to speed up as she ran towards him hearing his gasp as she did. She smiled; _I'm still able to surprise him._

Jessi stopped right in front him. "Now let's get down to work." Jessi showed him how to strengthen the charge and every time he became overly confused or frustrated she would touch his arm and send a wave of refreshing calmness. Slowly but surely he was able to send a more reassuring charge around him that would be strong enough to stop the bullets but he felt his strength fading rapidly. Jessi continued to push him onward; he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop until she was satisfied with his progress. Darkness crept forward and Jessi used this time of day to help him strengthen his senses. They sat on the cool grass mediating and stretching their senses to an incredible distance; this was easier then the charge and soon enough he managed to master this. But once again they returned to the charge; it felt like he couldn't probably defend himself like this but he continued pushing and pushing until he collapsed under the pressure fortunately Jessi was right next to him and caught him before he could hit the ground. Jessi sat his head on her lap while she sent healing touches through his body, she was charging him back up using her energy to do so, she was able to restore him to full power and once again they began training. Kyle was now able to send charges easily but there were some minor issues to how he did so; like he could only do it a number of times before his body could no longer keep up. Jessi began teaching him how to force the sparks out of one point but after trying once he was completely sent back to the ground where Jessi had to once again catch him. This time he would have to rest because Jessi couldn't spare her powers again otherwise she wouldn't be able to protect anyone efficiently; it's not that she couldn't restore him but if she did then her powers would begin to be limited. Declan and Foss picked Kyle up while Jessi walked in front of them watching the laptop screen. It was already 1:47; she had called the Tragers but knew they would be worried if they didn't show up soon.

Jessi sat in the back seat with Kyle watching the monitor looking for any signs of change and it came; someone was out there watching for them, they were expecting her and Kyle to come. Jessi noticed that they weren't far off from Amanda's location and told Foss and Declan to take care of Kyle she had something to check on. Kyle was too powerless to do anything, he could even hear them subconsciously but he felt Jessi slip away.

"Be careful Jessi."

"I will, don't worry." Jessi turned and disappeared into that all consuming darkness.

Jessi ran and made it to the location in 12 minutes and 32 seconds; she jumped on to a tree branch and watched the scenario play in front of her. "Did you find her?"

"No, she's no longer in Pullman, we think she returned to Seattle."

"Well then make sure, we need to keep our eyes on Jessi; Kyle is no longer an issue, he wasn't strong enough to protect the girl but Jessi on the other hand is exactly who we need now."

"Sir."

Jessi watched the younger soldier leave. _I thought so, they are after me now, damn, well that's better than them being constantly after Kyle._

Jessi sat there until the sky began to lighten again listening to Amanda's heart, making sure no change would occur. She jumped down and ran home it was 5:32 when she got home, the others were already asleep; well all of them except for Foss.

"Finally. How did it go?"

"Fine except for the fact that they are using Amanda to get to me instead of Kyle."

Tom sighed. "I expected as much, that last ambush was to see who would do better under that type of pressure."

Jessi looked at him, "I know."

"Jessi what is this business of training Kyle in a week? If we only give him a week you will be captured and whatever bad feeling you had before will be fulfilled."

"I know, but if we don't go Kyle may try on his own."

"Jessi I made that promise but it looks like will become reality if we don't do something. And another thing, you need sleep Jessi, you haven't gotten any real sleep since that ride back, I know you're trying your best for Kyle but if things continue like this you won't be able to even make it to Amanda."

Jessi looked down. "I know, I'll go to sleep to bed now."

"Good." Jessi turned to leave but then stopped.

"Tom, they're looking for me and they figured I came back already."

Foss sighed he got up and hugged Jessi. "Don't worry Jessi, I will protect you with my life if I have to." _You're like a daughter to me and I won't let them hurt you._

"How do you protect someone who is protecting everyone else?" Jessi asked.

"By supporting them and standing between them and the enemy." Foss answered in a hard voice. Jessi smiled.

"Thank you Tom."

"You're welcome Jessi, now go to bed kiddo." Jessi turned away again and went straight to bed. _You may want to protect me Foss but I will always protect them; even if I have to give up my life, I will never let anyone hurt the Tragers, Kyle or Declan…or Amanda. _Jessi walked to the window and saw the blue sky; it was her turn to protect her loved ones and she wouldn't let them down.

* * *

_Hi again, as you could tell Jessi is in some major problems but she won't ditch Kyle cause he needs her help. If you read my other story you will know that I like the Andy/Jessi relationship and I wanted to show that in this story too._

_Kyle needs to rely on Jessi now unlike before when she was always relying on him for support. Unfortunately for Jessi Lacknot has recognized that as well._

_Thanks for the reviews guys and I think it's funny that one of you guessed my plot line but good guess I hope you continue to read on anyways, pottergrl15, I'm talking to you. :P_

_Please wait patiently for the next chapter and please, __**please**__, review I need to know if you guys like this story or not and it's hard to know if you don't write something. :D._


	3. New Discoveries

Jessi rose with a start this morning, she looked at the time the clock read 9:53, she groaned at the sudden pain in her side. This must be the effect of working constantly; not only did she have to help Kyle with training but she had to restore his powers too and the 3 nights of sleeplessness was starting to get to her. Today she had finally gotten some sleep but she recognized Kyle's heart beating hard; _what now?_ Jessi thought with a moan. Jessi looked at the date it and sighed Thursday, _only 6 more days left, I got here Tuesday night. Wait didn't Niccole say something about going on a trip with the others? I'll just ask her later._ Jessi walked across the hallway and listened more closely at Kyle's door his heart was still beating rapidly; Jessi pushed the door opened and walked in closing the door behind her. Kyle was lying in his tub; asleep, sweating and obviously having a bad dream from the amount of shifting going on. Jessi stepped forward and placed her hand on his forehead immediately the affect was apparent. She was sending a peaceful wave through him and by the decrease in his breathing and heart rate it was pulling him through the dream.

Without even meaning to, Jessi was sucked into the dream; it was dark and a loud scream vibrated in her ear drums. Jessi turned to see Amanda in the arms of a man who couldn't be seen; all that was clear is the shadow surrounding Amanda in the form of a man.

_So he's dreaming about her capture, is this what actually happened or is this just what he is imaging will happen?_ Jessi looked down to see Kyle laying there, he was in pain the bullet wounds in his back gave that much away and he didn't even see Jessi; he just looked straight forward seeing Amanda in this guys arms. Jessi leaned down next to Kyle and placed her hand on his back; he shifted his gaze to Jessi, her now green eyes were warm and flowed with gentleness. "Kyle don't worry we'll get her back, I promise." Kyle felt her warmth filling him up as she healed his wounds and soothe him. Jessi pulled herself out of her dream squinting at first from the change in lighting after her eyes adjusted she looked back down towards Kyle who was looking back now.

They stayed in that moment for a long time just looking into each other's eyes. Kyle felt her hand move from his forehead but he grabbed it and kept it there. His voice was husky probably from the dream. "Not yet, please don't leave me yet." Jessi sat on the edge of the tub and looked down at him; the feelings that she had managed to calm were starting to return and Jessi noticed that during the whole time she was in his dream she had stopped it. Upon realizing this fact she once again begins to let her emotions flow into him. He sighed in response and his shoulders relaxed.

He looked up at her taking in all her features; there was a serene look on her face. _I wouldn't have been able to believe that she would be the one calming me down but here she is._ Kyle pulled her down so that she landed lightly on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. You saved me." The hug ended when they heard a knock on the door; _what a surprise someone was actually able to do that._ Jessi got up and out; opening the door to a very not happy Foss.

"If you two are done we have breakfast and more training to do." Jessi smiled while Kyle cringed. _Unlike Kyle I'm use to his shift of attitudes after all I've been with him for most of the past couple months._

"Yeah, yeah, don't start pulling your hair out." Jessi smirked as she walked past him. She touched his shoulder to quiet him down.

"Jessi stop that, if you do that every time I'm mad I'll never get my message across as affectedly as I could if I was mad."

"That's the point." She winked. She felt the shift from calm to anger again.

"You did that on purpose." Jessi turned and ran before he started yelling again. "Jessi!" She heard him call. She was already in the kitchen seeing a laughing group of her family and Declan who was practically her family too in front of her.

"You're going to give him a heart attack Jessi." Declan said with a smirk.

"Just trying to keep him on his toes." Jessi replied smiling back. She then turned to the Tragers. "We're you guys going to go on a trip today?"

They shifted awkwardly in their seats. Jessi knew they were thinking about staying but she wouldn't allow that, if they were away during the majority of the conflict that would be a good way to protect them. "You have to go."

"Why?" Lori asked.

"Because it'll be easier training Kyle and going to save Amanda if we don't have to worry about leaving you alone." This was a reasonable reply.

"But if we leave, we'll be worried about you the whole time." Niccole replied.

"You can call either me or Kyle or even Declan and Tom." Jessi looked at them expecting a rebuttal but was interrupted.

"We should go." Stephen told them; Jessi turned to him and he saw the gratitude and relief in her eyes. "Jessi is right, if we stay here we may be in danger this will be a perfect time to leave for a little bit." Jessi nodded. "And another thing is Andy and her family is coming with us so we wouldn't have to worry about her either."

Niccole sighed at this. "I suppose you're right. We'll leave tomorrow morning then."

"Good." Jessi turned to see Kyle walked into the room hearing the whole thing. "This will be the best thing for now."

They all ate and got ready for the day; Jessi, Declan, and Foss took Kyle out to train again. He did much better then yesterday but couldn't help but get edgy about not leaving yet. At the end of training Kyle was once again wiped out; he now managed to use the body shock more often but continued to have to stop and take breaths between them. His speed was increasing but his endurance wasn't improving and the more Jessi and the others pushed him the more he wanted to run away from this. Jessi and Foss added another thing to training; combat fighting. Fighting and defending took a lot more of Kyle then he could have ever realized; Jessi was fast, strong and used tactics while Kyle was slow, afraid to hurt her, and the uptake on using different techniques was hard to even think about while trying to fight. The more energy Kyle used the more he just wanted to leave his training at that; he didn't like how much time he had to spend on this.

Finally at around 12:43 they went home; Kyle was so tired he leaned on Jessi as she pushed him forward towards the car. He felt a warmth as Jessi once again restored him to full power, she didn't want to have to deal with another passed out Kyle, it was hard enough the first time. They got home at around 1:02; the Tragers were still awake waiting for Kyle and Jessi to get in. They seemed very supportive of them; soon enough Kyle went to his room saying he need to rest. He stayed there for a little bit so they mostly assumed he was asleep.

Kyle was pacing in his room and the current of emotions was irritation at everything; he didn't want to have to train, and he just wanted to get Amanda back. Jessi may have been able to relax him this morning but now those images were returning to him and it was fueling his annoyance. The light above him started to flicker.

"Hey Kyle." Josh entered his room.

"What?" Kyle snapped.

"Jeez. I only wanted some help carrying something down. Didn't mean for you to go all irritated super person on me." Josh replied looking at the flickering light above them. "Its fine I'll just ask Jessi." Josh turned to look for her leaving Kyle in his mood.

Josh found the brunette in the living room studying the laptop screen. "Hey Jessi, is Kyle okay? Cause he just snapped at me for no reason."

"Last time I checked he was fine." Jessi replied. "Maybe he is thinking about Amanda so-." Jessi stopped to see the screen flickering. She stood up. "Why don't you ask Declan for help and I'll take care of Kyle."

Josh nodded. Jessi went to Kyle's room after depositing the laptop in Foss' lap. She picked up on his moods; irritation, annoyance, and bleakness. Jessi opened the door to see Kyle sitting there in his tub again.

"Kyle, you need to rest so we can continue training tomorrow."

"I don't want to train Jessi. I just want to get Amanda back." Jessi winced at the harshness in his voice.

"Kyle you know we can't yet, not while you're still not mastering the skills I showed you before." Kyle looked at her, his eyes were sharp and Jessi felt them cut through her words. _What's with the look?_ "Look Kyle I know you want to just go after her but if we don't do something about your abilities this mission will just end up killing us."

"Jessi I don't care, I don't want to wait any longer." Jessi went forward to touch his arm and soothe him again but he smacked her hand away. "Jessi don't, you can't just make people's emotions disappear like that. Please stop trying to help I know you don't care about Amanda as much as everyone else but-." Kyle was cut off by the look Jessi was giving him.

Jessi's eyes were sad and angry; this was the first time since she got here that her emotions were no longer hiding. "But what Kyle?" Kyle didn't reply to her question so she continued. "Kyle do you have any idea where those emotions go?" Kyle froze; he looked up at Jessi. _She couldn't be…could she? This whole time she's been taking our negative emotions inside of her and giving us calm ones. She knows exactly what I'm feeling, what everyone's feeling._ "Fine." Jessi stopped his thoughts. "I'll leave you to sulk in your feelings but just remember Kyle, you can't save Amanda, not how you are now, if you try you'll get captured or worse killed. You are too weak and nothing will stop that unless you train." Jessi said in a harsh tone.

Kyle saw all the sadness deepen and realized what he just said before her response _I hurt her bad. The hidden emotions behind her eyes were there._ Jessi got up and walked to the door. "Jessi wait."

But Jessi didn't turn she opened the door, stood there for a minute. "Its fine Kyle, I understand." She closed door with a snap. Jessi ran to the backyard and stood in the cool air. Kyle just sat there looking at the closed door._ I'm an idiot._

_

* * *

_

_What the hell? I don't even have to be here, the only reason I'm here is because of him because I want to be helpful because I thought he needed me. Maybe I should just go; obviously he doesn't want me around. God you're such a jerk Kyle. Damn it; now I'm crying. _The tears ran down her face; Jessi was just trying to wipe them away when she heard some shift behind her. Jessi turned to see Lori standing there.

"Oh my gosh, Jessi." Lori ran forward and hugged Jessi. "Are you okay?"

Jessi didn't say anything, not being able to trust her voice. Lori pulled away and looked at her face; for a second Lori just stared into Jessi's eyes. "This is about Kyle, isn't it?" Lori asked.

Jessi looked down. Then she opened her mouth to speak. "I...I was only trying to help." Jessi stuttered.

"Oh Jessi, its okay, Kyle will come around, you know he's just worried about Amanda. But watch once this is over he'll return to normal."

_Right when we get Amanda back…of course he'll return to normal once she's back. What am I doing? I said I would help but can't they see how painful this is for me? He can't live without her._

"Yeah I know Lori." Jessi smiled and she once again swept her emotions under the rug. Jessi looked at the time; it was 2:15, Jessi had to go surveillance Amanda again. "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah be careful." Lori was turning to leave. She knew what Jessi was going to do.

"And Lori." Lori looked back to see Jessi looking at her. "Thank you."

Lori smiled. "You're welcome, just relax Jessi Kyle will come around."

Jessi smiled back, then turned and ran into the darkness again. Once again making it to Amanda's location and surveying the area. She sat in silence waiting for something to happen, anything to happen.

* * *

Kyle got up and walked to the door he started looking for Jessi but couldn't find her; he started to get panicky when he could find her. He ran to the living room seeing Foss sitting in front of the laptop and Declan asleep on the couch. They were trying so hard for him so that he could relax but now wasn't the time to think about that. "Hey, where's Jessi?"

Foss didn't look up. "She out surveying Amanda's location again." Kyle's shock was clear on his face.

"Wait. What?"

"Jessi's been going out every night since we got here to where Amanda is to survey the area and to make sure she's okay."

"For how long?"

"All night." Foss replied. "She leaves around this time and comes home around six in the morning."

Kyle couldn't believe this, he didn't even think about her having to do all this in order to insure Amanda's safety. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because we thought that you would insist on doing it yourself; and if you got too close to Amanda you might go in without thinking about the consequences. So who else is there to send but Jessi?" Foss replied.

"That's…That's…?"

"That's what Kyle? Did you honestly think that the three of us wouldn't be trying our best to get Amanda back? Jessi does the most for us; she's always out at nights watching over Amanda, she uses her abilities to calm us down, she helps you train, and not to mention all the little stuff she does for us."

Kyle didn't know what to say, he was confused by this sudden amount of information; _she did all that and I just yelled at her, man I am an idiot_.

When Kyle didn't say anything in return and just looked at him blankly Foss knew something happened. "What did you do?"

Kyle looked down. "I…I yelled at her." Kyle hated himself for doing that and for having to say it.

"Well what did you say to her?" Foss eyes were hard.

"That she should try to help out and make our feelings disappear and that I knew she didn't care that much for Amanda." Kyle said. He was disgusted with himself.

"I guess this is one of those times when you should learn the whole story before you decide to make your own opinion Kyle." Foss stared at Kyle for moment making Kyle finch and then looked back down at the screen.

"I should go after her."

"No Kyle, you shouldn't. Jessi will come back."

"But-."

"Kyle if you go, you risk giving up her position to the enemy, it'll be better for you to just wait for her to come home." Foss interrupted.

"When will that be?" Kyle sighed. Foss looked at the clock; it was already 3:00.

"Two maybe three more hours." Foss replied.

"Well then I'll stay up and wait, why don't you get some sleep Foss?"

"Yeah, okay. Good luck Kyle." Foss said as he got up and patted Kyle on the shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." Kyle replied. Foss just smiled and walked to Jessi room thinking about how he was going to get some sleep now.

* * *

Jessi was sitting there waiting for the sky to lighten thinking of her conversation with Kyle. She kept wavering between staying at home or leaving again after this mission was over. It was obvious that Lacknot was after her and not Kyle anyways so she would only be risking her family by staying but at the same time she didn't want to have to leave just because Kyle loved Amanda and not her and because of Lacknot. _What does he suppose I do? Doesn't he even care about how I feel? Sure I don't like Amanda but I would never wish for her death or even her capture, all I want is for Kyle to be happy so the rest doesn't matter to me; who it is that makes him happy doesn't matter to me as long as he's happy. Maybe it's me who's expecting too much, maybe I should of known that Kyle wouldn't think of anything but Amanda while she was captured. Lori's right after I get Amanda back for him he will be happy again and I'll…I'll just leave again with Foss. _Jessi didn't want these feelings, she didn't like feeling unwanted and she wasn't Lori, Josh, Andy, Niccole, Stephen, Declan and Foss still wanted her around so obviously she was doing something right.

As Jessi sat there she felt something interrupting her thoughts and it took her by surprise, she looked down to see a group of men carrying a body, and it was _his_ body, but how? She immediately recognized the heart signature; but how was _he_ still alive? Foss had said _he_ was dead. And why would they put _him_ here knowing full well that Kyle would also recognize _his_ presence as well? So many questions ran through Jessi's head as she watched them.

"Adam." She gasped quietly to herself.

They took his body to the gate and it opened silently as soon as it was opened they ran inside taking him with them. Apparently the number of guards here wasn't only for Amanda but for Adam too.

* * *

Jessi arrived home at 6:32 this time; thinking that once again Foss would be the only one awake but to her surprise it was Kyle that sat in the kitchen looking at the laptop. Kyle glanced up at her and once he caught her eyes he didn't look back down. "Jessi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you; it's just I'm worried about Amanda. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you and it was wrong for me to assume you wouldn't want to save Amanda as well. So please forgive me I really am sorry." Kyle seemed nervous and agitated by what had happened.

His shoulders were tense and she felt the sincerity behind his words. Rather than say anything she just went up to him and placed both her arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind. She allowed her emotions to soothe him once again and all the remaining tension disappeared. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Jessi." He spoke softly. He was still worried about everything she was doing and if he was truly forgiven for saying such harsh things to her.

"I have some news for you Kyle." She said ignoring his protest. She concentrated on her memories and pulled Kyle with her. He felt it; it was him…Adam. He gasped as he saw the memory and saw Adam's body being carried into the facility.

"But how could Adam be alive?"

"I don't know, but Lacknot is obviously trying to do something so we're going to have to be even more careful now." Kyle nodded unsure how to even answer her. Jessi noticed the black marks under his eyes; _has he been sitting here all night waiting for me._ "Kyle, you should go to sleep, you're obviously tired."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I survived worse than this."

"Why don't you both go to sleep." They heard a hard voice, Jessi and Kyle turned slowly to see Foss standing there. Foss had heard everything about Adam being alive and though it shocked him he had a feeling things weren't exactly how Jessi and Kyle saw things. They have to have him for a reason.

"Alright, goodnight Tom." Jessi stepped forward and hugged him; she felt his uncertainty and knew why; Lacknot wouldn't just have Adam there because of coincidence so there had to be a hidden reason for this. As she pulled away Foss saw that they were thinking on the same level.

"Night Foss." Kyle stepped up and Foss patted his shoulder apparently he didn't see was him and Jessi saw.

"Night Kyle."

Kyle felt strange; he wouldn't be able to sleep like this, he felt Jessi behind him for some reason she was tense and as she opened her room door Kyle just stood there unsure of how he was going to get through this. "Kyle." Kyle heard her call warmly to him. Kyle turned to see Jessi standing there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Jessi looked at him for a minute and opened her door wider. Kyle looked uncertain for a second and then walked past her into the opened door; Jessi closed the door behind him. Kyle sat on her bed and watched Jessi as she sat down next to him. Jessi touched his shoulder again and he found that all his emotions of fear, anger, sadness, and happiness of Adam's survival become a warm calming feeling. Lucky for the both of them Kyle was wearing shorts and Jessi some sweats. So they were able to get comfortable easily because Kyle felt his eyelids become heavy and then like they had many nights before when Jessi cried on his shoulder, when Jessi need him, they fell asleep on her bed.

Kyle pulled her close to him as they fell together and they both were under the comforter sleeping soundly. _I feel strange; almost like I'm complete now. _Kyle thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_Yay third chapter complete, this one took longer than I thought it would to write. I don't have much to say this time except please keep reviewing and waiting for the next chapter, I love it that you guys are interested in this story as well. Anyways thanks for reading until next time. –Tina._


	4. Goodbyes

Foss was observing the laptop watching for any sigh of Adam; _nothing it's like they knew where the cameras were but that was impossible. Jessi has never made that kind of mistake and on top of that she sat outside at night for hours watching and listening for Amanda's heart there's no way some could of messed with the location of her camera or gotten out of cameras angle, it had to be luck that Kyle didn't see them carrying in Adam's body. _Foss rewound the film that was survey the area and finally found the picture of the gate opening to allow the group in. _Damn this took awhile to find. Kyle must have been concentrating on other things and didn't pick up on the movement. _Jessi came into angle; her face had shock written all over it. All together the film strip lasted about 10 seconds; Kyle couldn't have picked it up and if he did then he would have concentrated on this detail harder. _Amanda's disappearance and Jessi's struggle is messing with his head too much to let him concentrate at the task at hand; he's completely different from Jessi. _Foss thought with a sigh. _Jessi would have never missed a detail as important as this even with thoughts of Kyle or anyone else on her mind as she proved when she looked down at Adam's body. What to do? At this pace, he won't be able to save Amanda._

Kyle woke up seeing Jessi curled up beside him; this was the second time he had ever slept on a bed and both times happened with Jessi. He sighed; breathing in her scent, he looked at the time it was 9:36, man only 3 hours of sleep. Kyle looked back down at Jessi; he didn't have any bad dreams when she was in his arms; her warmth keeps those thoughts at bay. Jessi looked so relaxed when she slept; he couldn't help watching her breathing in and out deeply. Suddenly Jessi stirred and her eyes fluttered opened, brown today, she looked up at Kyle and smiled. "Good morning Kyle."

"Good morning." Kyle replied with a smile. Jessi looked past him at the time she looked back and at Kyle.

"We better get up." Jessi told him._ I don't want to move but he needs to save Amanda so he could return to who he truly is and be with the person he loves…and that person isn't me._ Kyle didn't understand her at this time but then remembered Amanda…_right I have to leave and get her back after all I do love her, right?_ Kyle questioned himself but before he could get a reply Jessi pushed herself off of him and head towards the door. "You might want to get up now or Niccole will come down and find you in my bed instead of your room and begin asking questions."

"Yeah, okay." Jessi turned and left the room leaving Kyle to his thoughts and after showering and getting dressed in the bathroom she found Declan asleep on the couch; she hadn't had much time to just talk to Declan since when she first got back. Declan stirred as if he knew she was standing there looking down at him; his eyes opened and he found Jessi's brown eyes staring down at him.

"I was just about to wake you up." Jessi smiled.

Declan smiled back. "Thanks for the thought. Are they ready yet?"

"Only Stephen and Lori are up right now so I'll take that as a no." Jessi replied.

"What time are they leaving?"

"2:30."

Declan yawned and sat up, he turned back to Jessi and patted the seat next to him. Jessi smiled and sat next to him; for a while they just sat in silence, he was used to not having to say anything around Jessi. They just enjoyed each other's presence so words were not need. "Are you still tired?" Declan said finally breaking the silence. Jessi leaned again the back of the couch.

"Yeah but the night before we leave to save Amanda, we're going to stay in and relax the whole day so that our powers will completely." Jessi replied "So I only need to be tired for four more days."

Declan yawned again. "Oh that's nice."

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah but I'm happy that you guys are including me in this, it makes me feel more a part of your lives." Declan smiled.

"You're not alone anymore." Jessi smiled back.

Declan laughed. "Yeah I guess not." He turned to see Jessi's sad smile. "But neither are you." Jessi turned to look at him. "You have all of us supporting you." Jessi eyes betrayed her for a moment allowing Declan to see the swirl of uncertainty, sadness, fear, and a tint of anger. He grabbed her hand and smiled again. "Promise." Jessi smiled back.

"Thanks Declan." Jessi was starting to rely more on Declan; not as a boyfriend or anything in that nature those feelings were gone and they weren't coming back but as a brother someone who would protect her and fight for her too. And as a sister to him she wanted him to be happy; he was obviously still in love with Lori and seeing Lori coming down the stairs spurred something inside of her. "Well I have to talk to Foss now; oh hey Lori I think Declan wanted to talk to you before you left." Jessi winked at Declan something Lori didn't see and walked out of the room leaving them to this moment before the rest would rise. Jessi heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a fidgety Hillarie; she too was leaving with the Tragers but not the rest of her family just her.

"Well if it isn't Buttercup." Hillarie walked forward and hugged Jessi. "I haven't seen you in while, I missed you." Hillarie said with a pout.

"Hillarie hi, I'm guessing you're going with them."

"You know it, it's too bad you can't come along, you're obviously in need of some new clothes." Hillarie said studying Jessi's sweats and tank top. "You need to be more fabulous then this Buttercup."

"I'll keep that in mind for when you come back." Jessi replied.

"Yeah yeah, so where is Lori?"

"In the living room _talking_ with _Declan_." Jessi said putting implications on talking and Declan.

"Oh, well we can't interrupt that, how about you take me into the kitchen." Jessi nodded and lead the way. Stephen and Foss were sitting there; at the sight of Hillarie Foss immediately excused himself saying he had to something he needed to attend to. Jessi knew that he would get awkward questions from Hillarie if he stayed put so he just decided to remove himself from the situation completely. Jessi heard her room door close soon after his disappearance.

* * *

In the meantime:

"What was that about?" Lori asked as Jessi walked out of the room.

"I don't know she's a weirdo." Declan replied; he was going to kill Jessi himself after this.

"So what did you want to say to me?" Lori asked.

"Lori…I…I still…I still like you a lot." Declan said stuttering. Lori opened her mouth then closed it as if she didn't know where to start. The silence was killing him. "I understand if you don't feel the same." Declan continued after not being able to deal with the ongoing silence. "Anyways I should go." Declan stood but Lori grabbed his arm not letting leave she pulled him back on to the couch.

"I still like you too." Lori said smiling.

"You do?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, it's just you took me by surprise." Lori replied.

Declan sighed and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Trager."

"I'll miss you too and you better be careful cause I'm already crazy worried about Kyle and Jessi so don't make me worry about you too." Lori continued speaking too quickly like always when she was nervous about something. Declan kissed the top of her head.

"I promise I'll be careful and I'll watch over Kyle and Jessi so don't worry too much about them."

"Declan, thank you."

"No problem Trager."

They heard someone cough behind them; they both turned to see Hillarie walking in.

"Aw…so cute." They both turned red.

* * *

Hillarie had left after some time to go see Lori and Declan leaving Jessi and Stephen alone.

The two of them chatted about different things; what the family was planning to do on vacation and somewhat irrelevant things. "You're going to be careful right?" Stephen suddenly burst out.

Jessi smiled, she knew he was worried about something. She leaned forward and touched his hand. "Don't worry, I'll be careful and I'll make sure Kyle's careful too so just relax and have fun on your trip."

Stephen seemed reassured at her words when Josh came in. "Man another mushy moment. This has to be the 10 time this week." Josh grinned. Jessi let go of Stephen jumped down from her seat as Stephen walked out of the room as well to check on Niccole. Jessi turned to Josh. "When I get back, how bout you win me some more prizes Jessi?"

Jessi laughed. "Sure I'll think about it along with all my other super powers." Jessi winked.

"Man I'm not going to be here to record any alien moments." Josh said with a grin.

"Oh well, maybe I'll tell you some stories when you come back…or maybe not." Jessi said with a smirk.

"That's messed up; you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Cause if not for me; you and Andy would never be as close." Jessi thought about this and then childishly stuck her tongue out at him at which he laughed.

"Well who else can Andy talk to about having intercourse with?" Jessi asked dangling that piece of information in front of Josh.

Josh turned beet red. "Has she really?"

"When you come back I could either tell about that or mine or Kyle's powers."

"Damn." She had him there; two very tempting pieces of information and before he could answer Lori walked into the Kitchen. "I will get you back for this super girl." Josh turned at left the kitchen to talk to Kyle.

Lori looked at her. "Thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome Lori."

Jessi felt like this wasn't all that Lori had to say and sat down patiently waiting for her to get it out. "I'm going to miss you a lot Jessi." Lori finally blurted out.

Jessi smiled. "I'm going to miss you too Lori." She slid from the chair and hugged Lori.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"Thank you…sister." Jessi was shocked by this.

"Sister?"

"Yeah; sister." Lori replied her voice was warm at the word. Lori pulled away and looked at Jessi. "Everything will work out Jessi just be yourself and try to be happy."

Jessi nodded. "Okay then I have to go say my last words to Kyle too; I'll see you in a bit."

Lori turned and left Jessi alone, she was flabbergasted by the sudden display of emotions. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Niccole walking into the kitchen. "Jessi." Jessi jumped in surprise she turned to see Niccole standing there. "Sorry if I surprise you."

Jessi smirked she wasn't use to being surprised. "No it's okay, is there something you wanted to say."

"Yes, I wanted to say that I know how hard it is for you to stay here with Kyle acting like this but and to say thank you so much for staying and taking care of Kyle and the others; you have been such a great help and I am happy that I took you in to my home." Jessi smiled; it was genuine smile, Niccole saw that she was glowing at this.

"Thank you for thinking so Niccole." Jessi got up and hugged her adopted mom no her mom. Niccole hugged her back tightly for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Kyle was sitting in his tub; he didn't want the Tragers to leave but he rather them be gone then risk their safety. Stephen was the first one to walk into his room.

"Hey." Stephen spoke with warmth. "I just talked to Jessi and I wanted to say that I'm going to miss you Kyle. If you need anything just call and we'll be back in matter of seconds okay."

"I will, thanks Stephen."

"Kyle don't worry too much about Amanda I know Jessi, Declan and Foss will help you no matter what so don't push them away." Kyle looked at him.

He smiled and Stephen ruffled his hair. "I better get the stuff packed in."

Kyle nodded.

Josh was the next to walk into his room.

"Hey, when we come back you have to tell me about yours and Jessi's crazy adventures because I want to get something else out of Jessi about Andy." There was a clear blush on his face; _what the heck did Jessi say to him?_

"I don't know Josh we'll see." Kyle said with a smile. Josh smirked.

"I might not say it often but I'm going to miss you and Jessi so watch each other's back for me and the rest of our family's sake."

"I will and I'm sure she will too."

"Good, and don't tell Jessi that I asked you to tell me about your guys adventure okay man?"

"Why?"

"Cause, she might find a way to get out of this deal we made." Josh said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"Good, now I'm going to go help my dad." Josh left giving Kyle a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Kyle stood there unsure of who was going to come to him next when he heard a voice.

"Kyle, are you busy?" Kyle turned to see Lori standing there; she already had tears in her eyes.

"Lori, what's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you guys and I know I already told Jessi this but you have to be careful."

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry, we will." Kyle didn't want them to leave; he knew it would be the best option for them though. His thoughts went back to Amanda and worried crossed his face.

"Kyle, just do your best, I know you'll get Amanda back especially with Jessi, Declan, and Foss helping out."

Kyle looked back at Lori and grinned. "Thank you Lori."

Lori smiled. "Well that's what sisters are for."

"Yeah I know." Lori ran up to him and hugged him. They heard a small cough behind them and saw Declan and Hillarie standing there.

"Hey Hillarie, Declan."

"Aw…Lori and my sweet clueless cupcake are having a brother sister moment." They all laughed. "Come on Lori, Josh and Stephen said we need to start getting ready to leave." Lori nodded and left with her.

"You okay man?" Declan asked.

"I will be when this is all over." Kyle said, Declan detected his annoyance and constant guilt and worry with Amanda's disappearance.

"I'll all work out for the best Kyle. Don't worry, we'll get her back." This was another thing that irked Kyle, everyone telling him not to worry and that they would get her back.

"I know that." Kyle snapped. Declan was silent for a moment.

"Oh well, I was just trying to assure you, you need to calm down Kyle; we're here because we care for you and Amanda so don't push us away. Even your family is exhausted with your sudden mood changes; you always need to be calmed down and you're pushing them too much."

Kyle sighed. "I know I'm sorry Declan."

"It's cool." They heard a knock on the door and turned to see Niccole standing there.

"Declan, can I talk to Kyle alone for a minute."

"Uh…yeah sure, I'll go help out with packing." Declan left leaving Niccole and Kyle alone.

"Kyle, I know you're worried about Amanda and I know that waiting is the last thing you would want to do right now but believe me; Jessi, Declan, and Foss all want what is best for you and Amanda, they are here because you need them and Amanda needs them so please just do what you know is right and even though it's hard right now, never let that bring you down."

Kyle thought over her words, Niccole was right; there was only the choice between what was right and what was easy and he was going to pursue what was right. Kyle knew that these emotions would never go away until he saved Amanda; he felt angry, sad, worried, fearful, and guilty. But once he got Amanda back everything would return to normal. It would return to normal right?

"Thank you Niccole, you always did know what to say at times like these." Kyle smiled with gratitude.

"It's my job as your mother to know, now then why don't you walk me to the car, and everyone is getting ready to go."

"Sure."

Kyle and Niccole walked to the car; Jessi, Declan, Kyle, and Foss all drove the two cars to the airport. After saying goodbye to the Tragers, Hillarie and Andy and her family the four of them returned to their cars and began driving to the training area. Jessi rode with Foss while Kyle rode with Declan.

"So I never got the chance to ask; did you find the film strip?" Jessi asked.

"Yes I did; the body isn't clear at that angle but you could definitely see something."

"What do we do about this? Should we save him as well?"

"I don't know; Kyle may want to."

Jessi sighed "This is going to harder than I thought and not only that but Kyle's getting worse; he really wants to save Amanda now."

"Yeah but if he continues on like this he'll get us captured instead." Foss said in a hard voice.

"Don't Foss." Jessi said her voice stern.

Foss sighed. "Yeah okay, I'll be good."

Upon arriving at the training field Kyle's attitude took a turn back to the bad; he did his best but he couldn't help but get under Declan and Foss' skin. Jessi seemed to be the only one immune to his attitude. The later it got the more Kyle pushed himself; soon enough Declan and Foss couldn't keep up with him, the only one who could roll with the punches both literally and emotionally was Jessi; he was getting better at controlling his body temperature so the electricity wouldn't affect him and his endurance has risen but Jessi knew better, this was only the beginning of improvement. _There is no way he'll be able to master any tactic in this short of a period. _ Jessi knew the other couldn't handle anymore and told Kyle they were done for the day. It was 2:47 when he finally gave in and allowed Jessi to take him home; she had to practically pick up Declan while Kyle brought Foss. When they got home, Kyle went to bed almost immediately he was tired but was getting slightly better his attitude was stopping him from accomplishing new levels as well as the short of amount of time they been given to get him to improve. Jessi managed to get Foss up and monitor the computer until she got home.

Jessi ran to Amanda's location to witness yet another scene between the same two men as last time.

"Sir, she's here in Seattle, supporting Kyle."

"Good, that's what I've been expecting her to do; so what's taking them so long?"

"We are unsure; it looks like training."

"Watch her; see what other abilities she has developed over this time."

"Yes sir." The soldier ran off and this time Jessi followed him leading her to a small black car, she memorized the make and model along with the license plate. She was going to observe them as well.

After the sky brighten Jessi left to go home and the time she walked through the door was 6:15; she found Tom awake in front of the laptop. He looked tired but awake and Jessi smelled the coffee he had turned on to keep him awake.

"So, they're monitoring these training sessions now?" Foss asked apparently more awake since the last time she saw him; she knew he saw this whole conversation on the laptop.

"Yeah, it only means that I'll have to be careful of what abilities I use or don't use when training with Kyle." Jessi told him.

Foss nodded, "Good thing you picked up on that. Are you going to tell Kyle?"

"No, I don't think so... he'll just worry unnecessarily about it and he's already way over his head with Amanda missing so it'll be better to hold that piece of information away from him at least for now."

"Yeah... I suppose you're right, his training sessions aren't getting any better." Foss sighed.

"Yup... now then, since that is settled... Foss go to bed." Foss chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. He hugged Jessi goodnight and went back to Jessi's room leaving her alone in the kitchen. _Things are just getting more complicated; Kyle's attitude, Declan and Foss' tiredness, Amanda and Adam's capture, and me being surveyed. What more could happen this week?_

Jessi sat there for the rest of the night, watching and listening for any disturbance besides the constant of Amanda's and Adam's hearts beating. Wishing and hoping for relaxation.

* * *

_Hello, you guys are awesome thanks for the reviews now returning to the story, I needed for the worry that came with the Tragers, Hillarie, and Amanda to be gone so that there are no interrupts with Kyle's training, you understand why in the next chapter. Another factor I must add is that the next chapter will progress a lot faster than the past couple ones which I have been doing day by day; the next one will be over Saturday to Tuesday night so it'll be slightly longer as well._

_Please continue reading and reviewing and I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as I can but that's kind of hard right now because college deadlines are due and I need to make them so please be patient. –Tina._


	5. The fight

Saturday:

Amanda opened her eyes wishing as she did every time she woke up that this was just a dream; the images in front of her proved her wrong yet again. _It's been four days since I came here…where is Kyle? I thought that by now he would have came for me…maybe he isn't going to come…could he be with Jessi? _Amanda thought angrily as she laid there turning those thoughts over in her mind. She decided to move their thoughts elsewhere or she wouldn't be able to get through another day. _I wonder how mom is. I've been missing for so long she must be so worried about me…not to mention all my friends; what am I going to tell them when I return home… 'Oh mom don't worry I was just kidnapped by some strange men who seemed to be interested in Kyle and…Jessi.' _She thought when some venom in her thoughts. _Humph…Jessi probably isn't helping at all; I know Kyle can save me by himself without having to turn to her. _Amanda knew she shouldn't feel jealous towards Jessi especially now that she was always gone but Kyle acted so different when she was gone…it was hard for her not to see this.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Here are some clothes for today." A young woman stood there opening the bar door so that she could place Amanda's clothes for the day there. At least this place provided showers, clothes, and food but Amanda couldn't help but think that all these people were just taking care of her so Kyle wouldn't get angry. The young woman left her; Amanda showered and dressed quickly and after eating she sat and waited like she had done the past couple of days just thinking over everything that had happened. She had a headache again like she did after prom but she couldn't understand why, she rarely came across any loud noises and she didn't do anything that would give her a headache.

Amanda knew they had brought in a man not too long ago but they took the man in the opposite direction of where her cell was; _who was he though? Why did they bring him here as well? _

Her days here were rather slow; she got up, showered, dressed and was left there to eat and read some of the books they placed in there probably too afraid she would contact Kyle if they let her have anything that could send signals. Amanda hadn't tried to escape on her own yet; seeing those guns carried by most of the guards seems to discourage this course of action. Amanda laid back down wondering when Kyle would come for her… Amanda sighed _Kyle please hurry._

* * *

Kyle woke with a start; he looked around his room unsure of what it was that woke him but then he remembered his dream. Amanda was being kidnapped all over again and the feeling it brought was restored in him. Of all the emotions that Kyle had the worst one was the guilt; it didn't matter if the rest were behind him, he would always know that this was his fault. _I couldn't protect her hell he could hardly protect myself…while Jessi was…she was able to… _Kyle felt a rush of envy inside of him but quickly pushed it away; _no stop it, Jessi is here to help and that's all she has been doing…helping. But still to know that she is capable of that and I'm not…is rather…annoying. I know that I could trust Jessi and I do…_ Kyle was back and forth with his emotions. Deciding to get up now then he felt it; the rush of thoughts that came from his dreams, _this isn't going to be a good day _Kyle thought with a sigh and to make things worst he already missed his family. Would they be okay?

Jessi was sitting at the computer screen when she felt Declan placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him; he had dark circles under his eyes still too tired to do much but still he was up. It was 7:46; Jessi smiled warmly; she felt sorry for Foss and Declan, they were always up and helping even if they were normal humans.

"Let me watch." Declan told her. Jessi nodded and rose from her seat letting Declan take her spot; he sank into the chair and put headphones on concentrating on the screen. Jessi decided it was time to make breakfast and started on that. Some time later she had breakfast ready and poured Declan some coffee setting it by the screen. She heard Kyle shuffling to the room. 'Thank you.' Declan mouthed.

Jessi smiled back in return. Kyle strolled in and sat down next to Declan as Jessi put the plate of food in front of him he seemed to be in deep thought so Jessi said nothing. Kyle continued to look at the food in front of him not saying anything; Jessi and Declan eyed each other as their eye met both felt the same thing, something was wrong and by the look of it they may get his rage of emotions again. Foss walked in as well and when Jessi placed a plate and some coffee in front of him he smiled. "Thank you Jessi." Foss said not noticing the silence that he broke.

"You're welcome."

"How can you act like that?" Kyle inquired.

"Like what?" Jessi asked.

"Like nothing important is happening right now. Like Amanda being kidnapped doesn't affect you"

"What are you talking about Kyle? Amanda's absence is affecting all of us; if you hadn't noticed already we're tired as hell staying up at late hours working on getting her back, dealing with your attitude and having to let the Tragers go, training all the time and who knows what else." Jessi told him. Kyle looked down. "We're trying to be positive about this Kyle cause if we're not it could affect the whole situation."

Kyle sighed. "Let's go train then."

"Eat, get ready to go and then we'll train." Foss told him. "You'll need your energy."

"Right."

After everyone was ready and Kyle insisted on leaving early without even thinking about how much rest Declan and Foss would need they left for training. This time Jessi packed a lunch so that they; mostly Declan and Foss would get nutritional foods in their diet as well. Kyle was beginning to push himself a hell of a lot harder now; his attitude was still in the pits but Jessi could manage his emotions by touching him and calming him down because of this he was able to learn better now that he wasn't rushing his powers forward. Today he was learning mind techniques; never being able to stick to one set of techniques but getting the basics of each. Jessi and Foss both knew that he wouldn't be able to master any of the techniques so they set up a training set up that would let him learn the basics of everything and hoped it would be enough.

Jessi felt them; the camera and the men surrounding the area, Kyle was too annoyed with himself to even feel them. They hid themselves well but Jessi counted 13 men. They were concentrated on her never following Kyle but Jessi was smarted then them and knew what abilities she would show and knew they would never be able to catch up on them; the only one who was getting any of what she was doing was Kyle.

Kyle was watching Jessi; her movements were graceful and seemed to reflex the movement of water. It was amazing watching her; like he could forget all his problems. The back of his mind seemed to be screaming at him for forgetting Amanda once again…but it was like no matter what he did; he couldn't help but glue his eyes to Jessi. Her short brown hair had grown longer and swirled in front of her face as she moved; her eyes were strong, piercing and felt as though she could read his soul. Kyle couldn't move he was trapped under her gaze. "Kyle."

"Huh?" He looked up to see Jessi talking to him.

"Come on, hand to hand combat."

Kyle groaned. This had to be the worst part of his training; he wasn't as coordinated or fast as Jessi with his movements. The sky was dark and Kyle knew they had been there for a while. As he and Jessi fought over and over again he felt his strength decrease but he didn't quit instead he just pushed himself harder. Jessi noticed the other two falling behind; they were exhausted after all they were only human. Jessi looked at the sky and could know it was about 2:24. "Kyle."

Kyle stopped moving. "What is it?"

"I think we're done for the day we should go home." Jessi told him.

"What?" Jessi nodded to Foss and Declan; Kyle looked over to them and finally noticed that they were just about to collapse. Kyle sighed. "Yeah okay."

The drive home was quiet and once they got in Jessi made them some food to make up for no dinner. They all ate; they were obviously hungry and Jessi's cooking had improved since before training having to make something for her and Foss all the time. This time Kyle offered to stay up while the other two got sleep and Jessi went back to check on Amanda.

This night was easy; nothing out of the ordinary happened. Jessi checked her cameras making sure to move their location in order to know if they expected anything. After doing that she stayed up till day break once again and headed home; she found Kyle still sitting in front of the laptop; it was 6:43. Jessi yawned; it had been about 2 maybe 3 days since she slept. Kyle placed the headphones down and walked over to where she was slouched on the kitchen table. He pulled a chair next to her and gently pushed the hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Jessi sighed his voice was soft and gentle like it was before Amanda was taken; she smiled at him. "Of course I am." Jessi yawned again. "Just tired." Kyle smiled sweetly. _They do so much just for me and Amanda…_

"Jessi…thank you for everything."

"No problem." _I placed my arm around her clinging to the support her warmth gave, she has become a constant for me; someone who I could always turn to and rely on. She doesn't complain if I am harsh or rude; she bares my pain and takes in everything I do without any contradiction. Her warmth has saved me so much this time._

"You two should get to sleep at least for a couple of hours." They turned to see Foss standing there.

"No it's okay; we need to get back out there soon so I could survive without sleep." Kyle told him returning to his annoyed attitude from before.

"Jessi how about you? I know you haven't slept for about three days this time." Kyle turned to look at her.

_She stayed up that long for me?_

Jessi sighed. "Yeah okay, I'm heading to bed now." Jessi hugged Kyle and then Foss. "Goodnight you guys." Jessi went straight to her bed, kicked her shoes off and fell asleep almost immediately after hitting the pillow. The tiredness of three days was hitting her in full force.

Kyle and Foss stood in the kitchen looking at each other. Kyle didn't know why but the constant involvement in Jessi life was something that annoyed Kyle. Ever since her missions began her closeness with everyone besides Foss was fading; like she was getting use to a new life style where the others couldn't follow. Foss was the one that took her away for the longest two months of his life; being without Jessi was boring to Kyle.

"Well Kyle should I be the one who obverses the screen or do you want to?" Foss asked.

Kyle sighed. "Fine I'll go to sleep."

Foss smiled. "Good."

Kyle turned and left the room but rather than going to his room; his feet led him to Jessi's. He didn't want to fall asleep and be surrounded by those dreams again. Kyle silently walked in and closed the door. Jessi woke at once upon seeing him standing there shift over so that he would have room. Kyle kicked his shoes off and lay down next to Jessi. "Are you okay Kyle?"

"I don't like it, sleeping alone makes me have bad dreams." Kyle confessed looking into Jessi's eyes; they understood and she shifted so she would closer to him. He put his arms around her falling to sleep once again in her bed. Kyle felt warm and knew the dreams wouldn't come back to haunt him; Jessi's presence made sure of that.

Jessi looked down at Kyle as he slept; _he doesn't want me because he loves me, he needs me because I calm his dreams down. Maybe after this all over he will just return to Amanda…I'm setting myself up for more pain. I love him too much._ Jessi felt needles stabbing at her heart at the thought of Kyle returning to Amanda. _Why can't he finally see me? Is it really that hard?_ Jessi placed her head on his chest; tears ran down her face; _this will be painful in the end._ Jessi thought as she finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sunday:

Declan woke up and walked to the kitchen feeling slightly more refreshed then yesterday; he was expecting to see Kyle or Jessi already standing there but instead he got Foss.

"You're up early." Foss said turning to him and setting a plate in front of him. Declan looked down; it was breakfast or at least it was suppose to be breakfast.

"Is this edible?" Declan asked.

Foss smirked. "Why don't you try it and see."

"I think I'll just stick to cereal." Foss sighed and removed the plate of would be food.

"So where are Jessi and Kyle?"

"Still asleep."

"Seriously?"

"Well Jessi hasn't slept in 3 days." Declan frowned he didn't like that Jessi was so sleep deprived. "And Kyle is training so much that it's bound to have its affect on him." Declan nodded at this comment as well. Then he looked at the clock it read 10:38; this is the latest both of them had slept in for some time. _I hope they get better._

* * *

He was in a dark room… _so Latnok has me once again_. Adam sat there; his untimely death had been a lie, he meant to leave Kyle to his own life and yet here he was stuck once again at a crossroad for him. Adam was able to feel the presence of the small blond girl that Kyle had feelings for…_what was her name again? Oh yeah Amanda._ Adam knew why they were using him; they wanted Kyle to make a decision between Amanda and him and Adam wanted him to pick Amanda. She had a life to live outside these walls and he himself was old and dying from an illness. _Kyle don't you dare come after me._

* * *

Jessi was awake; looking at the time then back at Kyle; who still had his arms around her. Jessi slowly moved so that his arms would release her and stood looking for clothes to wear today; a groan behind her startled her. She turned to see Kyle still asleep but now with a frustrated pinch of the eyebrows. Jessi stepped forward to place her hand on his head the effect was noticeable as he once again relaxed. Jessi sighed; _he's using my presence to escape his subconscious and conscious worries, he's obviously stressed out. _Jessi sat down on the bed and heard a knock at the door; Jessi turned to see Declan standing there. "Hey Foss said we need to get going, can you wake him up?"

Jessi nodded. Declan watched as she woke Kyle up and left him to get ready; Jessi walked upstairs and Declan noticed that something was getting her down he turned to see Kyle walking into his room. After Jessi got ready and began to eat cereal as well obviously afraid of Foss' cooking. Declan sat next to her seeing as Foss had left the kitchen to watch the screen. "Are you okay Jessi?" Jessi turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessi lied.

"I know you better then that Jessi, something's bothering you and I think I know what it is." Declan persisted. This was about Kyle…the way he was using Jessi's presence was noticeable to both him and Foss.

"I don't know Declan, I feel....like I'm being used." Jessi admitted. "I know Kyle doesn't mean to do that but he is."

Declan sighed so he wasn't the only one who noticed Kyle's actions. "Jessi it'll be okay I promise; Kyle is just suffering because of Amanda's disappearance. I know it's painful for you to have to help him find Amanda and have to deal with this attitude of his but it's only for two more days."

Jessi smiled bitterly. "Yeah once we get Amanda back he'll return to normal." Declan put his arm around her for once calming her.

"I know Jessi; but everything will work out so don't worry too much about it." Declan reassured her. Jessi sighed.

"I know, thanks Declan." She put her head on his shoulder for a moment allowing him to calm her for once. The phone rang interrupting this moment and Jessi rose to answer it. It was Niccole.

"Jessi, thank goodness, are you guys doing okay?"

"Of course we are; how are things over there?"

"We're doing great; Stephen has decided to extend the vacation so that we will be gone until after this over though. That is okay right?" Jessi smiled. This would work out perfectly, if they are gone throughout it all then they wouldn't be here to worry if anything went wrong.

"That's great; you guys need a vacation anyways." Jessi reassured her. She and Niccole chatted for a little bit and then Kyle talked to her. Declan and her left Kyle to his conversation with Niccole; when a knock came to the door. Jessi wondered who it could be considering that all their friends and family were either here or out on vacation; Jessi opened the door to a very angry Carol Bloom and the police standing behind her. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Yes you can, you can tell us where my daughter is or at least _he _could." The woman practically yelled. Jessi was taken back by this sudden accusation.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bloom but I have no idea where your daughter is and neither does Kyle." Jessi lied very well when it was necessary.

"Then where else could she be?" Carol continued. Kyle behind Jessi knowing who it was but the guilt on his face made Declan grabbed him and pulled him back to the living room with Foss' help.

"Ms. Bloom, she's missing; I have no idea where your daughter could be." Jessi persisted with absolute sincerity in her voice, the police seem to agree with Jessi; her expression showed someone who was frighten at the sudden implication and worried about her daughter.

"Ms. Bloom I don't think this girl knows anything we should go back to your home and wait for a call from Amanda."

"I know they have something to do with this even if you don't believe me; I know they are involved somehow." Carol went on. The police men led her away back to her house. Jessi felt exhausted about trying to convince her of being innocent. Jessi closed the door and walked to the living room to see Declan and Foss forcing Kyle down.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Kyle almost blew your lie away with his guilty face." Foss answered. Jessi looked at Kyle's face; the guilt of Amanda's kidnapped was written all over his face.

"It's my fault she's gone…it feels wrong knowing that they were here looking for her and that her mother was actually right about her going missing was my fault."

The others looked at Jessi; silently asking her to help with this. Jessi nodded them off; they both left the room leaving Jessi and Kyle alone. Jessi sat next to Kyle placing her hand on his arm waiting for him to speak when he was ready. She was right in being patient; after a couple of minutes Kyle finally spoke.

"It's just that she's right, it's my fault; if Amanda hadn't been there, if she hadn't questioned me about my life she would still be there next door." Kyle admitted.

"No Kyle she wouldn't." Jessi told him; Kyle looked at her shocked written all over his face. "Latnok would have still taken her or someone just as close to get to you."

Kyle expression changed to one of understanding. _She isn't referring to herself when she says someone…_Kyle didn't linger too long on these thoughts rather he turned his attention back to Amanda. The guilt seem to crush him but he knew Jessi was right; if they didn't take her it would have been someone else or could of still been Amanda because of a mistake in his feelings and closeness with her. But still the guilt of all was hard to deal with…why couldn't he be stronger?

"Come on Kyle, it's getting late already and we need to train you more." Jessi told him.

"Yeah okay let's go."

Training was getting easier; it was still clear that Kyle was annoyed with not being able to get Amanda today but he decided to push that aside temporarily so that he could train. But after some more time Foss' comments were getting to him; he knew that Foss didn't mean them as insults but nonetheless they still got under his skin. Kyle's attitude from the past couple days returned with a vengeance and he ended up snapping at them and pushing them away. Things like 'try harder' and 'keep going' were fueling his anger.

Jessi knew that Foss could be hard on others but he only did it because he cared and seeing Kyle snapped back at them; pushing them away was trying her patient.

"Come on Kyle, saving Amanda is priority one try not to mess up."

"I already know that." Kyle snapped at Foss; then turned and began leaving the training area.

"Kyle, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired of being here all the time." Kyle replied.

"But Kyle you need to train." Jessi told him.

"I don't care about training Jessi, just leave me alone." Kyle turned and ran home. Foss and Declan sighed.

"Jessi do you mind going after him?" Foss asked.

"Sure." Jessi chased after Kyle; along the way she ran into a man and fell to the ground. Jessi looked up; it was the soldier from a couple of nights ago Jessi didn't recognize his exact features till now; he had a strong build, brown hair, and grey greenish eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No, it's okay." He leaned down and put his hand in front of him to help her up; she took it and he pulled her up. Their eyes never left contact; something about this man was strange; there was a connection there, why hadn't she felt it before? "My name is Shawn, what's yours?"

"My name is Jessi." She replied. The man just stared at her for a moment.

"You know; you're kind of pretty." Jessi was surprised he was suppose to be the enemy and yet here he was being a complete gentleman…something isn't right about this. Jessi pulled away from the man. "Oh sorry, did I say that out loud? That must have sounded weird." Jessi simply nodded.

"I need to go." Jessi told him.

"Oh right you were in a hurry right? Please continue." Jessi watched the man as she walked past him and then began to run again.

The man stood there staring at her retreating figure. _Hmm….she's interesting; orders didn't say I had to stay away from her…besides who else will save her when the time comes… and then destroy her and her precious Kyle when I'm done using them. There was a reason that the officers never contacted any of the other soldiers._ Shawn turned and began to walk away; his walk soon enough turned into a fast run; one that not even a normal human could do, one that only three people in the world could do and when the time came only one would be able to do.

He thought that no one would noticed but Jessi did; when they touched she recognized the similarities…he was like her.

* * *

Jessi got home before the others even with that strange encounter with Shawn; she found Kyle in his tub sitting there. It was already 9:34 so training would be put off momentarily instead she sat at the opposite side of the tub looking at Kyle.

Kyle looked up to see Jessi walk in; she sat down on the other end of his tub and waited for him to open up to her instead. He didn't make her wait long.

"It's not like I don't know that already. Getting Amanda is priority one and I don't need to be reminded of that."

"Foss wasn't trying to rub it in; he was trying to motivate you and you know it." Jessi replied.

"Why is he pushing so damn hard?"

"Cause he's Foss; when doesn't he push hard?"

Kyle fell silent. "Jessi what if we can't get her back?"

"We will."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you have us behind you Kyle; I know you care a lot about Amanda and because of that I promise you I will do anything to get her back and protect her even giving up my life for the mission." _As much as it hurts me I'll support you Kyle, because I care too much to let you do this alone; why can't you just see that. In truth I'm scared for you; you haven't gotten much rest, all you think about is Amanda, your guilt is ruling you, and you keep pushing us away._

"Jessi…"

"And I'm sure the others will do the same; because they care about you and Amanda Kyle."

"Thank you Jessi."

"You're welcome." Jessi heard the door open and felt the familiar heartbeats of Foss and Declan. Jessi stood. "Well then I should go help out with dinner or we'll be subjected to Foss' horrible cooking."

"Yeah okay, I'll be in later."

Jessi nodded and then left his room. She went to the kitchen and began preparing a late dinner. After everyone was done eating Foss went to sleep and Declan watched the computer while Jessi went to monitor Amanda and Adam once again. _Man I can't wait for the day when I won't have to listen to her heart. _Nothing eventful happened but Jessi knew how the guards seem to know where the cameras were because of Shawn. Jessi managed to place the five cameras in a new area and adjust the area around them so that they couldn't be sense by him. Jessi would be able to because she used her powers to hide them from him so that would be good enough for now.

At sun rise Jessi left; she thought over the past few days…they seemed like a blur of emotions and training. Once she got home she noticed that Declan was still watching the screen. He looked up at her with lazy tired eyes. Jessi felt sorry for him.

"Go to bed Declan." Jessi told him. Declan sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Declan rose and hugged Jessi then partly collapsed on her; she got him to the couch and instant he touched it he fell asleep. Jessi returned to the screen and monitored Amanda until the rest would rise.

_Here comes the last day of training._

The morning started slow but something about the atmosphere was tense from last night conflict between Kyle and Foss. Jessi had made breakfast once again to a very thankful Declan; who had grown scared of Foss' food.

"Thank god, Jessi you're cooking rather then Foss."

"Humph…well sorry for trying." Foss said slightly irritated but on the inside was happy that Jessi was cooking once again.

Declan smirked at his response. "So where's Kyle?"

Jessi studied the area. "Still asleep he answered." After hearing him breathing evenly but his heart rate was up again. He was having nightmares again Jessi sighed.

Foss sighed. "He's getting worse."

"We know but if we wait a couple more days it should be fine. He is just worried after all." Declan replied.

"Yeah but still he's taking out all his anger at himself out on us."

Jessi looked back and forth between the two. "Have you figured out how we're going to save Amanda and possibly Adam yet Foss?"

"Yeah, I have but I will tell you tomorrow."

Jessi and Declan nodded. Jessi sighed again; he was moving around a lot in his tub. "I better go wake Kyle up." Jessi told them.

"Yeah okay, good luck." Declan responded.

Jessi walked into Kyle's room he was so sucked into his nightmare that he didn't even recognize Jessi's presence; Jessi walked up to the tub and laid a hand on his forehead calming him like she had done many times before. Once again she felt his swirl of emotions; guilt, anger, sadness, uncertainty, annoyance, and even more guilt. Jessi took those emotions and filled him with her calmness, certainty, warmth, and loving friendship. Jessi knew that this would help him for at least some of the day. Once Kyle relaxed his eyes opened to see Jessi's gentle green eyes staring at him; the eyes pulled him in and he touched her face with caring warmth. _I haven't felt this in such a long time…is this what was missing when I was with Amanda? I'm in a relationship with Amanda in someway and I can't just leave her now; she's in danger because of me. _Kyle was lost in those thoughts of his love and guilt for Amanda. Jessi recognized this conflict inside him and rather then push her feelings on him she pulled away. "Don't worry Kyle; I'll help you save her." _I'll just push my feelings away again and hope like Declan and Lori said that he'll come around._

Kyle's eyebrows pushed together. "Yeah I know you will." He felt a rush of guilt for putting Jessi back into that situation and then for Amanda; thinking about Jessi in that way.

"Come on Kyle, get ready, come eat and we'll go train." Jessi smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there."

After Kyle finished eating and they went back to the training spot; Kyle was getting more agitated as the days came to a close. It was so close to being Wednesday that he couldn't keep his mind off it. He struggled to keep up with Jessi and as the day got later the other two started to fall behind. His hand to hand combat was getting much better but he didn't recognize that Jessi had not been displaying her true powers. Foss noticed Kyle's lack of attention and called him out for it. "Kyle pay attention today is the last day of training."

"Wait, what?"

"Today is the last day." Jessi replied.

"Then why can't we go to save her tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"Because if we go tomorrow, we won't be at full power, we need time to relax Kyle." Jessi responded.

"No, I want to go tomorrow."

"Too bad, we're stay home."

"I said I want to go." Kyle said in a harsh voice.

"Then you're going to get yourself killed Kyle because without me and the others you won't be strong enough just like you weren't strong enough to stop them from taking her." Kyle winced at the facts Jessi had brought up.

"Jessi, don't." Kyle warned

"Or what Kyle?" Jessi replied in a dangerous voice.

"Kyle, Jessi stop it."

"Declan stay out of this; you can't stop us because you're only human." Kyle said in a harsh tone.

"…" Declan remained silent.

"It doesn't mater if we're only human; we still know what the right thing to do is." Foss replied.

"I don't care if I'm right or not; but if we're going to relax tomorrow why not go?"

"Kyle. You already know the answer to that question. If we push ourselves too hard we're going to die and then no one will be there to save Amanda." Jessi responded.

"And what do you know about that, Jessi, they're after me again not you…how would you feel if you knew they were using someone you love to get to you?"

Jessi looked down. _Should I tell him that that is exactly what they are doing?_ "She wouldn't act like you're acting Kyle." Foss saved Jessi from answering that question.

Kyle felt anger pulse through him and had the feeling of wanting to hurt Foss at that moment. Jessi recognized this anger and immediately stepped between Foss, Declan and Kyle placing herself in the line of fire. Kyle stared at her unsure of what to do. Jessi looked calm but underneath that calm Kyle sensed her anger that lashed out in her eyes. She was no longer hiding her frustration with him; her eyes flashed and cooled warning him to back down or she would stop him herself.

"I will save her Jessi."

"Beat me in a hand to hand combat and if you win we'll go with you but if you lose you have to wait." Jessi replied.

"And if I don't."

"Then I will fight you anyways Kyle." She wasn't lying; her eyes showed her honestly along with her annoyance of having to go this far to get him to listen to her. Kyle over thought his hand to hand combat that they had just gone over; he knew he was getting better so what could he lose besides having to stay for one more day.

"Fine, but you don't have to come if you don't want to." Jessi said nothing she just got into fighting position.

"Jessi don't do this." Foss warned remember what she said about them watching her.

"I have to Foss, otherwise he'll leave." Jessi glanced at Foss allowing eye contact to meet with him; Foss noted how strong her eyes were and saw the message she was trying to send. _Don't worry about me Foss; this is something I have to do. _Foss nodded and Jessi returned to looking at Kyle, who had gotten into his fighting stance. Jessi started off easy allowing him to actually see her movements but as they got more into fighting her the increase of her speed was noticeable even by Declan and Foss; but this wasn't even the beginning of her abilities. Jessi knew exactly where to go in order for the cameras around her to not catch her moving quicker. At times it seemed like Kyle was beating her but Kyle could tell; something was off. He moved around trying to attack and defend at the same time; his surprise was well hidden as her speed increased once again. Soon enough Kyle found himself on his back being pushed away from an opened palm Jessi who had inserted electricity into him; the attack was so strong that he couldn't even move. Kyle looked up expecting to see Jessi standing there but she wasn't standing anywhere near him.

She was running to _them; _taking_ them _by surprise and destroying _their_ cameras and _their_ memories_._ Unable to even move after this; the soldiers watching them were left unconscious.

Kyle, Declan and Foss heard four audible snaps and saw Jessi throw unconscious men on to the ground before them. Jessi walked back to them holding four very destroyed cameras in her hand; Declan and Kyle were still unsure of what had happened while Foss knew only too well what she had done.

Jessi bent down next to Kyle after handing Foss the cameras; her eyes looked confident and worried at the same time. "You didn't notice them, did you?"

Kyle broke eye contact with him. "No."

"Well then I guess you know that this could end badly if you go there tomorrow without us. Oh and Kyle I know exactly what you mean by someone using the people I care about to get to me."

"Who do you mean?"

_You. _"Sarah; remember they used her absents to use me." Jessi answered partly honestly.

Kyle's eyes understood immediately. "Jessi; I'm sorry I forgot."

"It doesn't matter now; Sarah is dead and she isn't coming back so we may as well move past that. But Kyle remember I won, so you have to wait for us to be completely up to getting Amanda."

Kyle sighed and then nodded slowly.

"Good." Jessi touched Kyle's stomach removing all the extra current running through him releasing the paralyzed feeling and helped Kyle up. "Then lets go home."

The day continued like every other day; Jessi made dinner and then after everyone but Foss went to bed she went back to watching Amanda and upon returning found Foss still awake.

"Tom; I need to tell you something." Jessi told him.

"What is it Jessi?"

"A couple days ago when Kyle ran home and I chased after him…I ran into a man named Shawn and he was…he was like us Tom."

Tom eyes widen in surprise. _It couldn't be; he was killed? I saw him die…how the hell did he live?_ "Jessi do have to be careful."

"I figured as much; he seemed dangerous."

"He is dangerous; he had done a lot of things that are unbelievable violent. Never let him catch you off guard."

"He's working for Latnok; he's the same soldier I saw talking to an officer that night."

"Jessi…I…I don't know how to help you with him. Just be careful around him if you do get near him."

Jessi nodded. "I will I promise. I won't let my guard down around him."

Foss' uncertainty and worried filled the air so Jessi placed a hand on his shoulder calming his unresolved tension. He breathed in softly; sighing at the feeling. "Thank you Jessi; now go to bed." Jessi smiled.

"Okay. I will." Jessi hugged Foss' shoulders. "Thank you for everything Tom." Jessi said gently. "Goodnight." He placed his hands on her arms and she gave him one last squeeze before leaving him.

"Goodnight Jessi. Please sleep well tonight." Foss said quietly. This journey just took a turn for the worst

The next day was a short one; they relaxed at home the whole day and Jessi helped fix the cameras to look for the signal of the base that the footage would have been sent to. Another factor was the constant calming affect she was using on the other three; especially Kyle, he was tense and still irritated about not being able to get Amanda but he was able to live with decision made. They also discussed how to get into the base and find Amanda who was 4 floors underground; Jessi had made a miscount of the number of floors because the floors were hard to determine one from the other. Tom was the one who came up with the plan; apparently he had been thinking about this the whole time.

"Kyle, you and Jessi would go in first; let Jessi go in ahead of you because she is stronger and will be able to get you down to fourth floor easily by only tapping the guards head on the way there. Then me and Declan will follow afterwards; Declan will go to monitor the facility and report to us who's there or not and I will go to the bottom and find the self destruct system. I will give you twenty minutes to get out of there with Amanda and Adam."

The others understood the plan with ease but Kyle didn't like that Jessi would be first in the line of fire. After a lot of tension and returning to sleep after a good day of rest; Jessi, Foss, and Declan slept for a good amount of the time. They were wiped out from the week of long training and sleepless nights even Kyle was falling asleep; tomorrow this will all be over. They had decided leaving at 6:00 am; Jessi would already be there watching Amanda for the night and then they would head in. This plan had to work.

* * *

Amanda couldn't understand where Kyle could be; _he should of already left for me days ago, is he even coming? God I don't understand what could be taking so long. He probably doesn't even care about me if it is really taking this long. He's probably just spending time with Jessi. _Amanda couldn't help but think this anymore; Kyle was staring to test her patience and the annoyance was spreading considering she had nothing else to think about. _When will he come then…maybe tomorrow?_

* * *

Adam stood there thinking over the events of his arrival. Tomorrow would be the day that everything began; he knew it. This was the start of it all; would Kyle choose him or Amanda, his girlfriend.

* * *

_Hi again; sorry for the lateness of this, I've been working on a bunch of things and I haven't been able to think much on my own. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which is super long; like I didn't think it would be this long._

_The last day is short but that because I'm tired and nothing much was going to happen on that day; it was a day of relaxation and planning so of course I'm not going to write very much on it. It's just like every other day but with more tension because of the upcoming battle._

_Anyways please review and wait patiently for the next chapter –Tina._


	6. Rescue Mission

Jessi was sitting waiting for the others to arrive; she was still unsure of how things were going to turn out especially with the way Kyle was acting. _What am I going to do? If he acts like that during the mission he's not only going to risk his safety but all of ours. I guess I'm going to have to be on top of this. _The sun was rising and Jessi sensed three familiar heart beats. _They're here._

Kyle and the others were driving to Latnok's spot; Foss dropped Declan and Kyle off as he left to park the car somewhere safe in the forest area. Foss caught up with the others easily; the uneasy silence remained unbroken as Jessi jumped down from a tree where she had been staying the past four hours. Jessi studied them for a minute recognizing the vest Foss and Declan were wearing and smirked; she and Foss had added an electric field into the vest that would be able to stop those bullets. It had taken a lot of energy out of her when they first created them but she just got stronger from the experience the only bad point about this arrangement is that there were only three vests and the third one would be for Amanda.

"You guys ready?" Jessi questioned them.

"Oh yeah, let's get this done." Kyle replied with an edge in his voice.

"Calm yourself Kyle; we still need to be careful." Foss warned him.

"How about you two." Jessi turned to the others.

Declan wasn't paying attention to the question but to her expression; he saw the pained look in her eyes but Kyle was too busy concentrating on Amanda and Adam's heart. "Declan what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Jessi asked noticing his intense stare and her eyes warning him to stop.

"Sorry I was thinking of something else but yeah I'm ready to go." He put his arm around Jessi an action that hadn't gone unnoticed by Foss and a now irritated Kyle. _What's with him? I thought he loved Lori? Yet here he is with his arm around Jessi. Wait. What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting annoyed about something like this and concentrate on how to save Amanda._

"And so am I." Foss interrupted all their thoughts after examining their expressions. _Jessi was in pain so Declan comforts her and Kyle gets annoyed…hmmm…this is an interesting group of unsure teenagers_. "So let's go."

Foss turned leading the way to the back of the facility; the back door was smaller than the entrance but there were only eight guards outside covering the area rather than the twenty guards at the entrance. Jessi was the first to get to fence jumping over quickly in order to take down the guards just as fast; she didn't have any problems taking down all eight men tapping their heads before they were even aware of her being there. Jessi took their bodies back to the fence carrying four men each time for a two journey trip. After the guards were out of the way both Jessi and Kyle observed the fence and knew what needed to be done; they would both have to carry one of the guys over it. Jessi turned to them. "Which one of you wants to ride with me?"

Declan and Foss looked at each other and then sighed; Declan stepped forward and placed his arms around her shoulders hugging her. Jessi pushed off the ground hard and with much ease managed to get over the fence; Jessi felt Declan's arms tighten around her pulling her closer afraid she might let him go on accident. Declan was uncomfortable with heights so this leap didn't help him too much but soon enough Jessi hit the ground gently and with grace. Declan was unsure of his footing not letting go until he knew he was back on ground Jessi was patient with this reaction; Foss himself didn't enjoy these type of movements either but Declan did pretty well for the first time. Kyle and Foss watched as Declan finally released her and then after a second Foss put his arm around Kyle and Kyle pushed off; he had studied Jessi's movements and had managed to get over the fence as well but he didn't land as gracefully as Jessi had falling down while Jessi caught Foss before he could fall on top of Kyle then she helped him up then led the way to the door.

"I have lost all my respect as a man." Declan sighed looking back to where the four heavy guards Jessi carried over the fence were.

Jessi smirked. "Men are so useless these days." She gave him a wink. Declan smirked back.

Jessi walked forward and entered in the security code that she had obviously learned from one of the guards she knocked out. The door opened revealing a gruesome sight; everyone inside was killed and blood was spattered everywhere. Jessi continued forward after taking everything she saw in; there were still a lot of guards beneath them but that's not what worried her, _he's still here._ "I'm guessing Shawn got here first." Jessi told them.

"Obviously." Foss replied.

"Who's Shawn?" Declan asked.

"Someone like me and Kyle but with a harsher more violent side." Jessi told them. "These people are dead so let's move on."

"He set us up." Foss explained. "Damn looks like he left a good amount of guards too." Guards were moving in to the room. Jessi was already on the move, her movements so fast that she finished these men in 8 seconds, 6 down, too many left.

"Come on." Jessi continued walking leaving them lying there. The others followed; all the soldiers were closer to the bottom floors. On the way to the nearest stairs Jessi stopped near a small door; she reached out to place her hand on it but before she made it a huge spark of electricity shot at them from the door. Jessi shot in front of it before it killed Declan transferring the electricity into energy. _It's painful, too painful I fell to my knees until it ended abruptly. I forced myself up and led the others away from the door._

"Jessi are you okay?" Kyle asked with worry coloring his tone.

"Yeah." Jessi gasped after a second. "That caught me off guard; I didn't even sense it coming."

Jessi felt someone grasp her arm; "Thank you Jessi, you saved me."

Jessi smiled. "Let's get moving, that probably warned them." Suddenly as if on cue 14 guards surround them coming from the floor below. Before anyone could stop her, Jessi ran forward tapping their heads on the way before they could even say a word. The three of them ran after her as she opened a path in front of them. The father down they got the more soldiers there were, finally reaching the third floor where the surveillance room was; they left Declan making sure no guards would reach him before it was time to leave. Foss gave him a gun to protect himself with and he still had the vest that Jessi helped make.

"See you guys later." Declan told them as they turned to leave.

"Okay." Foss replied.

"Be careful." Kyle said in a edgy voice.

"We'll see you." Jessi continued. Meeting eye contact with Declan one last time before leaving. _Something isn't right about this. _Declan thought. He turned to watching the different angles looking for this Shawn guy; he spotted a man in a hood walking out. _Damn he's getting away.

* * *

_

Amanda sat unsure of what exactly was going on; everyone seemed to be jittery about something. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked a guard.

"None of your business brat." The guard responded.

A man walked down. "We have orders to put her to sleep for now." The man told him nodding to Amanda. Amanda backed away from the door as it opened; the second man pulled out a needle while the guard ran forward and pushed her down. The man plunged the needle into her neck; she struggled at first but couldn't move afterwards being taken into darkness her last thoughts being _Kyle, please hurry.

* * *

_

Both Kyle and Jessi heard a heart rate increase then slow just as suddenly; it was _her _heart rate. "We need to hurry." Jessi said rushing forward; the guards were easy to take down and they soon made it to the last set of stairs. Foss had done well keeping up with them. The last floor was crowded and there was two ways to go; one led to Amanda and the other to Adam. So this was the purpose to choose and separate them but Jessi wouldn't allow this at least not yet. "I'm going to lead you two to Amanda and then go that way for Adam."

"What about the self-destructive mechanism?" Foss asked

"Amanda's way at the end." Jessi replied. Foss nodded and Jessi led the way to Amanda. It took awhile but they finally burst through the guards; they arrived at Amanda's prison and Foss went to turn on the self-destruct sequence. Amanda was there sleeping quiet soundly the smell of drugs clear in her blood system; it wasn't going to kill her just knock her out for awhile. Kyle walked forward to touch the door but Jessi grabbed his hand before the electricity that charged it could shock him.

"Let me do this Kyle." Kyle sighed and nodded. Jessi's pulled her fist back and punched the door with full force taking all the electricity and once again taking in all the energy to charge herself up until her fist broke through ending the electricity.

Kyle watched in amazement as she stopped the electrical system by punching through and opening the door for him to get to Amanda. Kyle ran in and picked Amanda up gently; he held her to him breathing in her scent for a second but as he held her he felt as if something was wrong…something didn't feel right about holding her.

Jessi had been watching the whole time she felt as if her heart broke to pieces at his reaction and turned her eyes to the bodies on the ground searching for anything to keep her eyes of Kyle. Foss had already left to help Declan out after turning the system to self-destruct in 35 minutes. "I'm going to save Adam, head back to the entrance Kyle; Foss has already started it to blow in 35 minutes so hurry up."

"Yeah but I want to stay with you." Kyle told her stubbornly.

"What are you thinking? You need to get Amanda out of here; I'll be fine Kyle just get going." Jessi turned around before he could respond and ran. She past the exit heading straight for Adam.

* * *

Adam sat waiting for anything to happen out of nowhere he felt her; _it…it feels like…like Sarah…but not Sarah…it couldn't be? How could she be here? Would Jessi really actually try to save me. _He heard something heavy collapse just outside and saw a flash as if someone was moving as quickly as lightening. Adam walked to the door looking for her he jumped back when Jessi suddenly appeared in front of him. Adam had never actually spent time with Jessi but knew from how much Kyle acted like him that she could possibly act like Sarah. She was just as beautiful as Sarah was at that age as well; it reminded him of how much he missed Sarah but he instantly pushed those thoughts away. Anger filled Adam after the initial shock of her arrival. _Why is she saving me? I don't need them here trying to save me._

"What are you doing here?" He questioned bluntly allowing her to see his anger.

"Why do you think? I'm saving you." Jessi replied obviously annoyed by his reaction and at having to explain herself.

"Why?"

"Because you matter to Kyle and Foss so why would I let you die in here?"

"But-."

"No buts, you have no opinion in this now move or I'll end up hurting you too." Adam backed away from the door. He watched as Jessi pulled back and punched the door with much force and suck up the energy it had until she broke through. The power failed and Adam was able to get out; Jessi grabbed his hand and pulled him in the right direction.

"How much time do we have?"

Jessi checked her watch "28 minutes and 42 seconds." She stated. Jessi and him began to run up the stairs; she would stop every now and again checking for guards or Kyle and the others. The two of them got up to the floor just below the entrance in 3 minutes time. Jessi groaned as she looked up.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked at her expression.

"Kyle and Amanda are surrounded by the guards just outside this room we came across that wouldn't let us in."

"Where are they?"

She pointed straight up. _Man Foss told me not to use this technique and now he's going to kill me._ She looked back at Adam and pulled him so that her arms were around his neck; then she placed one of her hands on the ceiling. "Don't move." She warned him and he nodded. Jessi focused at the spot for a couple of seconds; Adam was caught off guard as the world around them simmered and he realized what she was doing. _Could she really be this strong already. What the hell did Foss do? She isn't really going to get us through a wall is she?_ The world continued to spin for what seemed like forward but was really only seconds; Adam saw the particles in the ceiling above everything seem closer yet blurred like a roller coaster, Adam felt nausea at the experience.

* * *

Kyle stood there with Amanda in his arms unsure of where to go and what to do. He was completely surrounded by guards and nowhere near the entrance this was bad. Even if Jessi came from behind it was still a bad situation because of Amanda.

"This is interesting." The guy Kyle presumed was in charge said. "Looks like we can use both of them like we planned out to get to the girl." Kyle's eyes widen in surprise; they weren't after him after all they were after Jessi. "Oh well, shoot him before she-?!" The command was cut off at the scene in front of them. Jessi came out from beneath them, from the ground and it wasn't only Jessi but Adam too, but how? Before they could even react Jessi was completely on ground with Adam and she outstretched her hand knocking all the guards in front of them into the walls behind them knocking them unconscious. Adam let go of her as she turned to the other direction but her state was slightly weakened from the ground stunt and they took advantage of that by shooting Kyle three separate times in the back. Kyle was unprepared and fell with Amanda into Adam's opened arms while Jessi did the same thing to them as she did to the other guards. She tapped the head of all the men erasing their memories once again and looked down at her watch; _damn that took more time than I thought it would, we only have 22 minutes and 32 seconds._ Jessi grabbed Amanda and pulled her into her arms while Adam handled Kyle.

The two began running to the back door but stopped short when she saw the man she had hoped wouldn't show; Shawn. Jessi dashed forward and placed Amanda in Adam's other arm; he felt it too, the link between the three. Jessi turned back to him and before he could even say anything she knew he wouldn't let them pass of their own will. He looked down at her smirking at that realization; Jessi grinded her teeth afraid for the well being of the others.

"Move and we can fight outside." Jessi told him.

"Why not here?" He questioned

"Because it puts them in danger and I not going to let them die even if it kills me." The man seemed surprised by this; he didn't like that answer.

"No." Jessi eyes harden and she ran forward trying to aim for him but he jumped before she even scratched him and instead punching the ground below him. Jessi looked up and saw him feet away and saw behind him was Foss and Declan; they had managed to get out before he blocked the entrance; good. Adam followed Jessi with Kyle and Amanda in his arms; Kyle was still unconscious from the bullets and would remain so until he got some electrical current to counteract with them. Jessi led them outside and he saw Shawn as well near the fence he had a fighting stance; and Adam knew that she would fight them if it saved the three of them.

Shawn began moving to her and she as well to him in order to keep him at bay from the others. Their movements were so quick that the others couldn't even see them; the two of them were trying to land a spot in their opponent's midsection. If hit there with the concentrated force in their hands it could do serious damage to their organs. They continued trying but they were evenly matched; they finally both landed a blow, Jessi to the side and Shawn to the chest. They were both sent flying and Foss, Declan, Adam and a partially awake Kyle could tell just how strong these blows were and how affective they could be. Jessi flipped in the air in order to land on her feet right in front of Adam and the others while Shawn caught himself on some wiring and landed to floor gently. Jessi pulled her fist back and began sprinting back towards Shawn as Shawn did the same; the force in their hands growing until the ground beneath her began to crumble. The both pushed their fists to one another but they instead of hitting each other's body their fist clashed together sending strong waves of energy around themselves. The energy swirled in different directions until they were completely swallowed and then just as fast as the contact occurred a huge explosion sent them in opposite directions once again but this time the amount of force was worse.

Jessi was sent in Adam and the others direction but turned her body in order to just miss them hitting the hard cement of the building behind them instead of knocking into her friends while Shawn was sent into the fence that immediately reacted by shocking him hard until he hit the ground. Jessi managed to catch herself before she hit the ground looking up to see Shawn was already off the ground looking at her. The glint in his eyes forced her up and he begun to pull his fist back aiming for Adam and the others; before he hit the mark Jessi was there with blue energy gushing out of her entire body, wrapping around her until she was absolutely enclosed in it and she rushed straight into Shawn's midsection carrying him away from Adam and to the fence that Shawn was previously thrown into.

The others were shocked by Jessi's actions as she and Shawn were hit with the strong electricity. Jessi concentrated and managed to once again transform the electricity into her energy; she kept him there until the fence was completely knocked down but the two stayed together unable to move the whole time but unexpectedly Jessi was sent back to the fence by Shawn who had punched her in the stomach and sent her flying in the opposite direction of him. Jessi managed to shock him one last time and was aiming to the fence; at the last second Jessi used her forceful energy in her hand to get her off course and she just missed the fence. Shawn was knocked into the trees behind him breaking several of them while Jessi was sent to the ground she couldn't turn herself this time and her back hit and jumped away from the ground several times until she finally slid in front of Adam and the others.

"Damn it and we can't help at all." Declan said anxiously while Foss grinded his teeth; the two of them were still behind the bushes near the cliff not too far from the battle scene.

Jessi pushed herself up once again and looked down to see Kyle staring at her with worried eyes. Jessi forced herself to turn to Shawn once again; he looked annoyed and impressed at the same time. Shawn placed his hands in front of him and a blue ball began to grow in the middle of his opened palm; Jessi gasped and did the same; she knew she shouldn't because training hadn't gotten her to master this move yet but if she didn't Adam and the others would be in danger and then there was the propane tanks behind her. Stupid Latnok; had to have sure ways of destruction in case of emergencies. Well if she survived this at least she would know that Foss would kill her but on the bright side the others would survive.

The balls of blue power formed into unreal sizes; Jessi felt her nose dripping from blood, she was reaching her limit. Shawn sent all his force to Jessi while Jessi on the other hand stepped into her created energy and a with all the power left in her she moved forward at an incredible speed running straight into the force he created. Shawn was so surprised by her actions that he couldn't react quick enough. Jessi felt his energy surround her as she ran through it and before she knew it she was on the other side hitting Shawn in the chest and sending on only her energy but some of his with it. Jessi spun in the air so that she would land right in front of Kyle and the others. Shawn was sent flying and kept going until he went over the end of the ground; shock was written all over his face but as he fell he saw Jessi's tired face and impressed by her abilities. Shawn was in a lot of pain but this wasn't over. _This isn't the end Jessi._

Jessi and the others watched him fall; Jessi felt the ticking below coming to a end. _CRAP._ Jessi looked down; 8 seconds left. She wiped her nose and turned back to the others she picked up Amanda first then Kyle then Adam placed his arms around her and Kyle to help her keep him there. Jessi used so much force that would carry them to a safe distance; where Declan and Foss stood watching. Unfortunately Jessi didn't calculate the force of the blow until now; she wouldn't make it to Foss and Declan in time.

"Foss. Declan." She called down to them. The both looked up to her. She turned to Adam. "You trust me right."

Adam looked at her and saw his Sarah and after that last battle was no longer hesitant. "Of course."

"Then let go of me." Jessi replied. "NOW." Adam did as she said and landed in Foss' arm. Jessi knew she wouldn't be able to release Amanda because it would take too much time. _Damn it._ She sent electricity so the bullets would heal. "Kyle I'm sorry, I will protect her…even if it causes me my life." She kissed Kyle's forehead and release him too. Jessi groaned as she felt rubble hit her back and readjusted Amanda so she wouldn't be hurt by the explosion behind her. Her back was already hurt from the previous battle; she heard the rumble of the propane tanks being hit and a sudden wave of smoke, flames, and gust sent her away from the four men staring up a her.

Kyle heard her words felt the electricity she sent and then suddenly the warm arms holding him released her and another pair caught him. It was Declan. Kyle looked up to see Jessi and Amanda being blown away from them by the explosion and field of blue shrouded them protecting them from the blow; the bubble had a feel of Jessi all around it, she had set it up around them to keep them safe. The last thing they saw before smoke, dust, and rubble was Jessi protecting Amanda from all of it falling off the cliff that was larger than any jump she had done in the past.

* * *

_Hello, so tell me what do you think pretty intense stuff right. I wanted to demonstrate something that I hope you'll see in the next chapter. The ending to this chapter and the beginning of the next one inspired me to write this and you'll see why as well._

_Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter; I was a bit worried of how well I would be able to write the fighting scene between Jessi and Shawn cause it's something I'm new at and in my head I see it one way that's hard to describe in words if you know what I mean._

_Anyways please review and wait patiently for the next chapter. :D –Tina._


	7. Goodbye to you

Jessi couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into as she fell from the cliff top; the last thing she saw was Kyle's eyes piercing through her and now here she was carrying Amanda and falling a very large cliff. _How ironic that I'll probably end up being killed saving Kyle's girlfriend. _She thought with a sigh. Jessi turned herself looking down at the incoming ground when she saw something; her savior possibly. A huge tree branch stuck out inches away from where she was probably going to land; Jessi forced energy out of her left hand to get closer to the branch. As they neared the bottom Jessi grabbed the branch with the same hand using her right to hold on to Amanda and the force of gravity, her weight, and Amanda weight were now being supported by this tree.

Jessi heard two definite snaps as gravity came down on the tree branch _damn_; the first more loudly came from the tree and the second was quiet and it came from the inside of her left arm. Jessi once again was heading towards the ground; _at least this is a less serious fall._ Jessi forced her broken arm to wrapped around Amanda as she whimpered in pain; she turned her body so that she would take the impact of the fall.

Her back hit the ground and she groaned in pain; she heard a sickening snap near her right leg and crack in her left shoulder blade and the worst thing of all was the sudden pain in her head; _a concussion_. Jessi felt another thing coming and she forced herself to move on top of Amanda as the tree branch that broke off earlier hit squarely in the back. Jessi once again made herself move in order for the branch to fall off of her and landed on her back next to Amanda groaning again as the pain was much more noticeable. _This girl is horrible luck for me._ Jessi thought as she faded into darkness.

* * *

The dust and smoked cleared but by that time Amanda and Jessi were nowhere in sight; the barrier around them stayed strong throughout the whole event; Jessi had saved them all from the rubble. No one could speak no one could move until the instance they all heard a large crack as if a lightning bolt had hit something loudly.

_NO…it can't be. _Kyle's mind was in a state of shock he ran forward in an attempt to jump after them but three people pulled him back. "Let me go, I have to go after them."

"Kyle stop this, if you want to save them you're going to have climb down the other way; that fall could kill you and then there will be no point in this mission." Kyle looked to see Adam staring down at him. Kyle fell to his knees. _This is entirely my fault; why did I let her come with me? _

Kyle felt sudden warmth in his back as Adam healed the wounds. "Come on Kyle we need to go after them; by the look or things Jessi will protect Amanda from that fall but she'll probably be seriously injured."

"Come Kyle let's go after them." Declan forced him up.

"They're right Kyle we need to save them." Foss agreed.

"Then let's go." Kyle told them leading the way to the trail that would lead down the side of the cliff. _Please be okay…Amanda…Jessi.

* * *

_

Jessi woke from the pain and the fact at knowing she had to move in case anyone was after her and Amanda once again. Jessi took into account everything that was injured. _Let's see broken arm, cracked shoulder blade, broken leg, and broken ribs, some serious wounds on my back and side and minor damages to my organs from that battle, couple scratches and bruises and finally a concussion. _Jessi remained on the ground for awhile taking in all her injuries and letting a flow of energy heal some of her wounds; the broken arm, cracked shoulder blade and broken leg first along with the deep wounds on her back and side. The concussion would take a long time to heal so she only partly healed it. Overall she couldn't heal any of her wounds completely in case she needed the energy for something else. She felt them coming; more than 200 yards away were men searching for her and Amanda; _damn these guys are persistent. _Jessi forced her body up even as it screamed at her causing pain everywhere; she kneeled next to the still unconscious Amanda and touched her head feeling the small pieces of metal they put in her; one a tracer the other was similar to what they placed in her last time. Jessi first destroyed the metal object but the tracer immediately latched on to her instead so removing it would take more time then they had, Latnok must of made this especially for either her or Kyle so after dropping Amanda off somewhere she would have to move again. Jessi sighed then picked the girl up even in her painful condition and searched the area for something. Blood was coming down her nose and ears; she had defiantly gone to her limit.

Jessi finally found what she was looking for; a small cavern hidden well enough from the guards to not realize where they would be. Jessi walked in that direction feeling Kyle not too far away from them; he was hurrying. Finally making it to the cavern after Jessi stumbled and almost fell a couple of times because of the pain in her head and body did she look for things to hid the cavern from eye sight. Jessi placed an electro field around the girl so that if she was touched by someone she didn't know she would head right back and stop them. "Well this looks like the end Amanda; you better take care of him." Jessi heard them coming fast; she turned and ran in the completely opposite direction forcing her body forward making sure they saw her as she ran past them so they wouldn't go to Amanda or Kyle and the others. _Good luck Kyle._

She heard the bullets as the men chased her; she couldn't run fast because of her wounds but still the longer she could keep them off Amanda's trail and Kyle the better. _You better need this now Kyle or I'll never forgive you.

* * *

_

Kyle and the others were rushing down the trail finally making it to the bottom; he felt them, he felt Jessi and Amanda's heart. But the closer he got the father Jessi would move away from them; _why?_

"Kyle wait." Foss called.

"What?"

"It's Jessi, she's moving away from Amanda." Foss told him as he looked down at his laptop.

"Yeah I noticed why?"

"Because there are other men looking for them and Jessi is leading them away from Amanda."

"But wouldn't that mean that Jessi is sacrificing herself for us to save Amanda?" Declan asked.

"That's exactly what it means; Jessi doesn't want us to follow her." Foss replied not taking his eyes away from Kyle's.

"But she could die out there."

"Jessi told me not let you two come after her if it came down to this." Foss told them.

"What? No…she wouldn't do that." Kyle replied.

"What makes you so certain of that? Jessi is acting in our best interest; she's trying to save us. Jessi told me before we came here that she had a bad feeling about this mission and that if it came down to let just leave her until we know that Amanda is safe."

Kyle looked down. "That isn't right. They weren't after me this whole time; they were after her and we're just going to let them take her."

Declan and Adam looked shocked but Foss showed no surprise. "I know and so does Jessi."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked.

"Jessi didn't want you to worry unnecessarily. She knew you were already stressed out about Amanda and to add on to that would have made things worse. And if you had noticed everything around you like you used to she wouldn't have needed to hid it from you." Foss continued. Kyle searched his eyes for a moment and then looked down; _he's right, if I was actually myself I would have picked up on Jessi's problems and stopped pushing them away._

"We get going." Adam interrupted. "Amanda is still waiting for us unconsciously and if Jessi really did leave her we'll decide what to do when we get to Amanda."

They nodded in agreement and continued onward.

* * *

Jessi was still running she had already taken down 6 guards and there was still too many left somewhere in this forest. Jessi felt them following her and she sprung forward again. Her body continued to moan in protest as she continued onward. Gun shots rang and she felt them over her head and around her body as she ran.

She didn't realize where she was going until she reached a waterfall. Jessi didn't know what to do she found herself trapped; on this side 4 men were heading her way and on the opposite side 3 more were coming as well. There was really only one choice left and that would be to jump into the raging water down a waterfall and who knew where else. _What is with today; second cliff in one day damn I'm tired._

Kyle and the others had reached Amanda finally; she was safely hidden in a cavern that Jessi must have picked up when searching the area. Kyle kneeled down beside her and touched Amanda's arm; he gasped as he was connected with Jessi's mind.

Jessi felt the sudden intrusion and knew it was Kyle who got to Amanda first; but now wasn't the time to concentrate on that. She continued to back away from the 7 men trying to figure a way out of this besides jumping.

Kyle could feel her; her wounds which hurt him more than anything he could imagine; she was in true pain and Kyle could do nothing but sit there waiting for her to choose. The pain was too intense and he pulled away.

"Kyle what is it?" Adam asked.

"Jessi…she's…"

"Hurt badly." Foss continued. Kyle looked up and nodded.

"Shit." Declan muttered.

Kyle placed his hand back on Amanda's arm and saw Jessi make her choice; she turned away from the men jumping down into the river below; he felt the gun shot enter her flesh as she sent a automatic electric charge through her body. Kyle felt the water sweep her away and couldn't handle it anymore taking his arm off Amanda once again. Tears ran down his face.

"Kyle." Declan said in alarm.

"Jessi jumped."

"Jumped from where?" Foss asked.

"A waterfall not too far from here." Kyle told them.

Foss nodded knowing exactly where this place was. "Okay then, me and Adam will go looking for her while you and Declan take her somewhere safe." Foss told them nodding to Amanda.

"No. Me and you should go Foss."

"But what about Amanda?" Kyle looked down at her sleeping form and knew he couldn't just stay with her while he worried for Jessi's wellbeing.

"I trust that Declan and Adam will take good care of her while I'm gone." Kyle looked at them and they nodded in agreement.

"Okay then; let's go."

"What about you're promise to her?"

"Amanda is safe, our mission now is to find Jessi." Foss replied with a smile. "Besides I can't just let Jessi be hurt somewhere and not want to find her."

Kyle smiled he knew that Foss saw Jessi as a daughter; someone he always depended on and cared for like his own daughter was before she died.

The two of them left Adam and Declan there knowing full well that nothing would hurt them because Jessi had led the troops elsewhere. _Jessi, we're coming please just hold on a little longer.

* * *

_

Jessi woke to find herself on a land after being thrown on top of ground by the violent waves; she cough up blood and water looking around for anything that looked familiar but all she saw was blurry landscape. Jessi crawled away from the raging water and found a tree to lean against as she got her mind clear. A pain shot through her head as leaned back and after placing her hand up to find blood she knew that she must have hit her head harder then she thought. Jessi didn't even have enough energy to heal her wounds and the she felt the warmth of her blood coming out on to her clothes and the ground. _If I die I'm blaming Amanda._ She moaned internally to herself. Another thing was the bullets never left her back after she sent the charge; they were still logged in her back causing blood to fall from there as well.

Jessi knew more men were coming but couldn't find the energy to continue on; they would probably take her. Jessi heard them coming closer but as they moved the sound of them falling came to her ears. Jessi looked up to see _him_ standing there looking down at her with intense eyes. "Hello again Jessi."

"Shawn."

* * *

Kyle and Foss were running hard; Kyle felt Jessi as they got closer and closer and then he felt the presence of Shawn standing there in front of her. His body screamed as he forced himself to go faster. This wasn't good; not only was Jessi on the edge of unconsciousness but she was also with a deadly killer now.

One the way there Kyle and Foss had come across several men and had to protect Foss more than once but after the initial group of men there were hardly any survivals of Shawn.

* * *

Jessi sat there unable to move looking up at the man who had almost killed her before. "Hmm…you know you look quite beautiful when you're so vulnerable. I could kill you now if I needed to." Jessi didn't know what to say. He was still badly injured from their last round; if she had the strength she had before she could end his life without hesitation and he knew it. She flinched as Shawn touched her face gently with his hand. He kneeled down and stroked her hair. "I have a deal to make with you Jessi."

"What kind of deal?"

"Come with me and I'll spare you're life."

"Go where?"

"To stay with me, help me destroy Latnok forever."

Jessi spit blood at his face and smiled. "I don't agree with your methods though so that wouldn't work."

Shawn wiped his face. "Such a shame; so much power and no will to use it how I would like." Jessi gasped in pain as he touched her broken ribs. "But I could just use you for other things." Shawn smiled. He took some water out and forced to drink it; washing the blood, and river water from her system. He also used it to gently but forcefully clean the blood from her nose and ears away. After cleaning her face off he took a knife from his side and slid it across her cheek watching as blood began to drip on the blade and then slowly stabbed the blade into her gut turning it so the pain would be more torturous. Jessi groaned looking for something to defend herself with. She found what she was looking for; not too far away was the electric knife that all the guards carried on them if she could get it she could fight him off even if for a moment. Jessi used as much energy and she could in her weaken state and the knife flew to her hand in a fluid movement Jessi caught the blade and plunged in to his side. He was caught off guard and sent backwards as she pulled the blade out and released the electricity.

Jessi forced herself to stand grinding her teeth from the strain she placed on her body and began moving away from the unconscious Shawn; good thing for her he was still injured from the precious battle otherwise she would still be pinned to that tree. The more she moved away from the water towards the safe presence of Kyle and Foss the more blood she lost; it was hard to even breathe without the painful side effects of everything that had happened. After getting a safe distance away from the river she removed the blade from her stomach whimpering as it was taken out.

She knew she was getting closer to Kyle; he wasn't too far off but the more she walked the harder it was to keep on the exact trail. Jessi found herself leaning against another tree feeling her fading away into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kyle didn't know what to do; he hadn't expected it to be this bad even when he felt her pain for those fleeting moments. It had took him longer to find her then either him or Foss could of guess; the troops were all carrying electrical weapons just for him and Jessi but seeing her here now had awoken all his fears to a higher degree. She was dying for them.

Jessi eyes flutter open moments later to see Kyle standing there looking for Shawn; he had felt him but somehow Jessi had managed to get away.

"Jessi; tell me what hurts?" Jessi whimpered in response. Talking was proving difficult. Jessi could feel the whole world shimmer again as she began fading into unconsciousness. _My__ thoughts were hard to arrange as I looked into Kyle's eyes; I could feel myself drifting away_. Kyle began to heal her; starting with her concussion. After healing that he knew that if he pushed himself too hard that he wouldn't be able to heal her other wounds like with Niccole; he had bought her time but his anticipation and want to heal her may end up killing her instead. The two headed back to Adam and Declan who were there waiting for them to get back. Jessi was in bad shape even after healing the concussion she didn't look too good; she lost too much blood and was turning pale even if they hurried she wouldn't make it. "Jessi please hang on for me." Kyle told her but her eyes wouldn't open. "Jessi." Kyle felt a part of him tare as he looked into that pale face. It scared him to be uncertain if he would ever see those beautiful eyes again.

Adam knew what need to be done if she was ever to survive this herself. "Kyle I need to save her." He looked back at Kyle and they immediately understood each other.

"But-." Kyle tried to contradict him.

"Kyle; she saved me, you, Foss, and Declan. I can't just let her die like this."

"What about you?" Kyle asked. Adam's expression softened at the question.

"I will always be there for you Kyle but she needs her life more then I need mine. She has years ahead of herself; and besides after everything she did today she needs a long healthy life away from this even if Latnok doesn't stop now." Kyle looked down knowing Adam wouldn't change his mind and he'll die today so that Jessi could live. "Be careful Kyle and watch over your friends as they have done to you." Adam reached over and rubbed Kyle's head in a very fatherly action.

The other two understood as well and stayed back as Adam once again died but this time there was no coming back; he removed the tracer from her and used his remaining life force to bring Jessi back from the dead. Kyle touched his and Jessi's hand gasping when he entered the same world as they did.

* * *

Jessi looked around for a moment unsure of where she was until the fog around her cleared and she saw the former dinner that she knew only too well; it was where Sarah and Adam spent so much time. She walked forward opening the door and gasped as she saw _them _sitting there; in the same booth that her and Kyle would sit whenever they came here. She continued to them not able to take her eyes of her mother. Finally reaching the table they turned to look at her.

There were tears in her mother's eyes as she moved in her seat so that Jessi could sit with them; Jessi sat down and looked up at her mother then to Adam. The door opened again and Jessi turned to see Kyle standing there the same uncertainty that she had when she came in stood in his eyes.

Kyle saw the three of them sitting there waiting for him; he smiled and walked to them sitting down next to Adam, who had slid for him to sit next to him. "Hello Kyle." He said in a warm voice.

"Adam." Kyle's eyes turned to Sarah who was still watching her daughter with love and then to Jessi who had the same expression on her face. He loved seeing Jessi like this; so happy and warm unlike the harden one created from that other world where hatred was born only too easily.

Adam broke the silence. "Jessi; I hope you are aware of the sacrifice I am making for you." Jessi looked up at Adam along with Sarah.

"You shouldn't do this Adam." Jessi told him pain entering her voice as she looked down. Sarah moved the hair out of her face.

"He's doing it because he wants to Jessi; not because he's forced to." Sarah said in a caring voice.

"Your mother is right; I want to do this for both you and my son." Adam said in a reassuring tone. Jessi looked up to see if Kyle agreed with this too. Unconsciously she was always looking for his support and agreement. Kyle just nodded and smiled warmly at her; Jessi returned the smile.

Jessi turned to Sarah. "Why are you here too then?" She couldn't help but be curious.

"I made a promise that I would come back for Adam; when it was finally his time to go." Sarah replied her eyes on Adam.

Adam smiled "I can't believe you remember that."

"How could I forget; you made me promise after I was almost killed by that project." Sarah smiled in return. Kyle and Jessi couldn't help but smile at their parent's apparent happiness of this memory. Her eyes turned to them once again. "We have to leave soon; this type of meeting is one that could only last for moments." They both grimaced at that but understood.

"Don't worry; we are always here to support you even if you can't see us all the time." Adam told them. The four them sat there for a moment just taking in each others' presence. Then the four of them got out of the booth; Jessi and Adam hugged as did Sarah and Kyle. Jessi gasped as Adam gave her a gift that no one could have ever given her; memories of her mother. During school, during work, in this dinner; the memories flowed in to her. Jessi had tears in her eyes as he released her and smiled warmly. Sarah did the same for Kyle allowing him to see his father doing the things he did best and become someone great.

"I want you to live not only for you but me as well Jessi, Kyle that goes for you as well." Adam told them and Kyle and Jessi agreed.

"Take care of one another and don't do anything _too_ reckless." Sarah winked at them as she said this. They all chuckled at this. Jessi walked over and hugged her mother one last time and couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, as Kyle hugged his father for the last time as well. "I love you Jessi; don't ever forget that." Sarah smiled at her daughter. "I always will."

Adam smiled "That goes the same for me Kyle."

Kyle and Jessi smiled knowing their parents were always there for them. The two released their children; Sarah put her arm around Adam's waste smiling at Jessi and Kyle and Adam returned the embrace.

"Good luck you two; remember to choose the life you want to lead not one force upon you." Adam smiled. The fog from the beginning began to swirl around them and the last image they had of their parents was them staring at them with smiles on their faces as the two were sent back to the more painful world.

* * *

Jessi gasped in pain as her eyes opened; Kyle looked down at her his hand still on her as Adam lay on the ground near them. Foss had moved him so that he would collapse on Jessi.

"Jessi." Kyle called in relief.

"Hey." Pain laced her voice as she remembers that her body was still beaten up pretty badly as tears began to run down her face.

Kyle smiled tears streaked his face. "Hey."

"Almost thought we lost you super girl." Declan told her in relief.

"I think you did for a moment there." Jessi replied looking over at Adam; she would carry his soul forever and live the life he wished for.

Foss was bent near his friend looking at him gravely. "Thank you Adam; for everything." Foss looked up to see Jessi staring at him and then smiled slightly. "Good to have you back Jessi."

Jessi grinned though her heart hurt knowing it was her fault that Adam had died. "Good to be back."

Kyle saw right through her knowing she was in pain for the death of Adam. "Jessi's its okay. This was his choice." Jessi's eyes turn to him.

"I know I recall talking to him about how we need to live for him now and just ourselves." Jessi told him remembering her mom's face. Kyle smiled at the memory; this was yet another thing that he and Jessi now shared. When did the list become so extensive?

"He's right." Foss told her.

Jessi tired to get up and whimper from the pain. "Stop that." Kyle told her catching her before she could fall on her back. "Let us help." Jessi sighed.

Not all her wounds were healed and Jessi knew it; she could still feel the break in her arm and leg and some of her ribs. Adam saved her from dying but even with the last of his strength couldn't heal her completely; she sighed as she laid there in wet clothing. Jessi was helped up and as the other two were sent away for a moment as Foss bandaged her up and helped her get dressed in extra clothing in his bag. Jessi leaned against him; she was tired, the whole day activities seemed so long and it had only been 4 maybe 5 hours. Kyle walked over to her and offered to help her up but she just pointed to Amanda.

"Here super girl want a lift." Declan grinned at her as he kneeled down next to her.

"How about a piggy back ride?" Declan sighed he knew she would make things hard.

"Fine fine." He turned and with Foss help got Jessi on his back. Jessi leaned on his back her arms around his neck; she was drifting back into sleep grunting whenever Declan would move and accidently hurt her. Kyle felt a twinge of annoyance at this but picked up Amanda and continued on anyways. Foss turned and pick Adam's body up and slowly the three of them got to the top of the cliff. Foss had his friends come and pick up Adam for a proper cremation. They got to the car when Foss shook Jessi awake; her eyes fluttered open to see Foss and the others looking at her and she saw the car.

Before they could let Jessi down someone else stirred and all eyes turned to Amanda. Amanda felt warm arms around her and her eyes to see Kyle standing there looking down at her. "Kyle." She wrapped her arms around him. He let her down seeing as now she was perfectly fine. Her eyes look to him, her initial annoyance with him faded when she saw him but started to return after she looked behind her and saw Foss and then Declan with none other than Jessi on her back. Kyle saw anger and frustration enter her eyes when they came across Jessi and couldn't help but feel irritated at this reaction.

Kyle hadn't been the only one to this look; Jessi saw it as well and chuckled at herself for thinking that Amanda would actually be grateful to her for helping even if Amanda didn't know just how much Jessi saved her life today. Declan saw this look as well and heard Jessi chuckle bitterly at that reaction. Foss too didn't miss the look and reaction she got from Jessi's presence.

"Thank you." It wasn't a sincere thank you more like one you gave if someone had just handed you something.

Declan called her on it. "That wasn't a real 'thank you'."

"Sorry, I mean thank you so much for helping me." Declan saw the sincerity in her eyes but it still felt wrong somehow. When he was about to ask her Jessi interrupted.

"Can we go now?" Jessi finally speaking up.

"Yeah sure Jessi." Foss told her. Amanda didn't miss the caring look in both of their eyes as they helped Jessi off Declan's back or the broken leg that Jessi had. They both continued to help her until she was completely inside the car. "You're going to be okay right? Cause I need to make sure everything is okay over there." Foss asked pointing to the ruins that was once a building. Jessi nodded. "Good." He leaned over moving the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. Both Declan and Kyle were surprised at his sudden display of emotion; Foss rarely ever showed that side of him to anyone. "I'll see you guys later." Foss continued patting both of them on the back and then leaving.

Jessi leaned into her seat not quite as comfortable as she wanted to be; Declan sat next to her not as tired but decided to be a good friend. He pulled out a blanket and pillow for her lay down on the seats. He place the pillow in his lap and wrapped the blanket around her; she smiled at him grateful for not having to sleep sitting up. Jessi laid down and almost instantly fell asleep again.

"What happened to her?" Amanda asked.

"A lot of things; she did her best to save you like all of did and because of it she is really injured." Kyle replied. Amanda suddenly remember their last conversation and knew that Jessi's injuries had something to do with their secret and that flared her annoyance in him again.

"Oh." Amanda said lamely

"You're mom is really worried about you." Amanda turned to him

"What do I tell her?" Amanda asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Kyle replied.

"She'll probably send me away again." Amanda told him.

"Yeah I know."

"Thank you for saving me." Amanda told him.

"I didn't do it alone." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah I know." Amanda said.

They arrived at home finally; Declan carried Jessi to her room and wrapped the blankets around her as she continued to sleep and Amanda left to go see her mom. Kyle looked for Declan and found him asleep in Lori's room; Kyle sighed he knew how much Declan missed her and it was rude to consider otherwise with Jessi. Kyle turned and went back downstairs and went into Jessi's room; he found that she was still sleeping just as peacefully as before. Poor Jessi, she did everything to help him find Amanda and didn't even get a proper thank you. Kyle kissed her forehead and laid next to Jessi; drifting off to sleep next to her. _What a day. _ Together the two fell back into the world of memories of when their parents were alive; Kyle was so thankful to get such a gift from the two and knew that Jessi couldn't be happier at the memories.

* * *

Far off into the forest sat an amused Shawn. _Man, even in her weakened state she was still able to catch me off guard. _Shawn stood looking down at the stab wound in his side. _This isn't over yet Jessi; I will be back for you when our wounds heal._ Shawn turned leaving the river knowing that Latnok could clean up the rest but it's not like he cared for them anyways.

* * *

_Hi, so what do you guys think, I think it went okay. I was a little annoyed with Amanda and couldn't really think of anything for her to say because she was still fuming at being rescued by Jessi but I wanted to show that she doesn't say anything mean… at least not yet._

_Another thing is I wanted to add in that little moment with Sarah and Adam with Jessi and Kyle; to say a final goodbye where they know their parents will be okay and it also brings Kyle and Jessi closer together. I thought that giving Jessi those memories will be the one thing that could make her happier than we ever seen her on T.V., a chance to get to know everything about her mother from someone who truly saw her for her. No this is not a Sarah/Adam fiction I just wanted to give a good memory of them together as they died; if you want to make it more than it was then go ahead but that's not the reason I put in here. I put in here for Jessi's emotional state so she wouldn't blame herself for Adam's true death._

_Now I'm stuck at a crossroad, I'm a bit unsure of where to go from here; so it'll take a little longer to come up with another chapter please wait patiently. The reason this chapter was easy to get out is because I knew what I wanted and I've been waiting to write this chapter up since the beginning and it was killer not to get here faster but I needed to do a slow build up to this moment. T.T. This is the chapter that inspired me to write this fanfiction so it was really hard not to just skip over all that other stuff lol._

_Thank you for reviewing my previous chapters and please continue and I'll update when I can. –Tina._


	8. Time to Relax Maybe

Kyle rose sometime later and found himself underneath Jessi with his arms wrapped tightly around her; in their sleep together their minds had connected and he saw her memories from the time that they had separated yet still there was a part she didn't allow him to see. How she escaped Shawn the second time was somewhere hidden in her head and Kyle knew he wouldn't see it until she was ready to show it. Kyle held her closer to him; even though he knew she was okay he couldn't help but worry about her condition. Kyle heard Declan and Foss talking in the living room and then the sound of another heart beat came to the forefront of his mind; how had he not heard it earlier normally Amanda's heart is the first thing he hears when she approaches.

Kyle slowly but quickly slipped out from under Jessi; she hadn't awoken yet and Kyle was hoping to keep it that way until he returned. Jessi need the energy and the strength so she could heal faster. Kyle leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. _Sweet dreams Jessi._ Kyle turned and heard a knock come to the door; Amanda had already arrived and Declan had opened the door.

"Hi Declan, is Kyle here?" Amanda asked; Declan couldn't help but be a little angry from the previous reaction.

"Yeah he is; but I think he might still be asleep." He answered stiffly.

"Oh that's okay; I'll just go check up on him then." Amanda replied.

"Umm…I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now Amanda." Declan sighed.

"Why?"

"Well…" Declan didn't get to finish that thought when Amanda saw Kyle coming out of Jessi's room. Amanda froze her eyes darting between Kyle and the room.

"Hey Amanda, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Uh…I came to talk to you…but first…why were you in Jessi's room?" Amanda couldn't help but ask.

"Oh well I was helping her relax earlier and just now I was checking on her; you know her injuries are pretty serious." Amanda noticed how gentle his tone and eyes were as he spoke of Jessi yet still protective.

"Oh." Amanda replied lamely _of course he was checking on her. What else would he have done?_

Declan noticed the tense atmosphere and the seriousness in Amanda's eyes. "Well you two have a lot to talk about; why don't you guys go outside and talk and I'll watch over Jessi and Foss." He told them.

Amanda eyes turned towards Declan as he spoke of watching Jessi and Foss and knew the sudden protectiveness was in reaction to how hurt Jessi had been. _Why is everyone so protective of her? What is it about Jessi that everyone seems to love? I mean before everyone was so cautious of her but now Hillarie, Declan, Andy, and even Lori seem to want to support her no matter what. I just don't like it; it's like everything I had before is suddenly becoming Jessi's._

"Yeah okay; let's go Amanda." Kyle said; she nodded.

Declan watched the two leave and then went into the living room to find Foss sitting there. "Hey."

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Declan wondered.

"I don't know but what I do know is Shawn isn't dead yet and until he is; we're not safe." Foss replied in a hard voice as he thought of Jessi being injured.

"Here why don't I watch over this and you go to her." Declan said trying to calm him down.

Foss nodded and left Declan with the laptop. Foss walked to her room and sighed before going in and finding her sleeping peacefully; he smiled at the innocent expression on her face. He walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed gently moving the hair out her face. _I will protect you Jessi after all you're like a daughter to me._ Foss leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Feel better okay." Foss rose and left Jessi once again to her dreams. Declan noticed how relaxed he became at his returned and decided that he needed to check on Jessi as well; he didn't like knowing she was hurt because she was so strong normally.

He walked into her room and watched her sleep for a moment the sound of her breathing seemed to calm him. He smiled as she shifted slightly; she grinned at her dreams. "Next time be more careful super girl." Declan told her and moved the hair from her face. "Or I'll kick your butt…somehow." Declan laughed knowing that was impossible for two reason; one being she was a girl and the second being that Jessi was too strong for him to do anything.

* * *

Kyle and Amanda were outside listening to the birds chirp; it was then that Kyle realized that it was already Thursday morning and he and Jessi had slept for a long time.

Amanda was the first to break the silence. "Kyle my mom wants me to go with her back to the conservatory."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't sure what I wanted right now, I don't know if that would be a better choice or not." Amanda answer.

"Do you want to stay?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know; so much has happened and in all this hectic stuff, where we stand is confusing right now."

"Amanda I…"

"Can't you just tell me your secret now Kyle?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't change anything." Kyle replied.

"Yeah but it would make things so much clearer Kyle." Amanda told him anger coloring her tone.

"No, it would only put you in more unnecessary danger Amanda." Kyle said cutting down her attempt.

"I can't take this anymore Kyle. For months I've been patient and waited until the day you could tell me…you have to decide, who do you want close to you?" Amanda asked. "Jessi or me." Kyle froze unsure of what to say.

"I...I don't know." Kyle replied truthfully.

"Well I do; you have a day to decide or I'm leaving Kyle for good." Amanda told him.

"Amanda I..."

"No Kyle's it's not good enough...I don't get it why do you or the others even like her?" Amanda asked referring to Tom and Declan.

"Because Amanda; she has done everything to help out around here and they see her as family and even if you don't like her I still care about her."

"Fine." Amanda said in a huff turning and walking away.

Kyle watched in silence as Amanda left him to his thoughts in truth he loved Amanda but then there was the side of him that could feel something blossoming between him and Jessi. Kyle felt something interrupt his thoughts; the sudden increase of Jessi's heart.

* * *

_Jessi stood there at first enjoying the memories that Adam had left for her; it gave her a chance to know who her mother truly was. Jessi was awestruck by the warmth it gave her as she saw her mother, the Tragers, Declan, Tom, and especially Kyle; Jessi knew she could live in this warmth forever if she was ever given the chance. Then out of nowhere the images started changing all around her and a fear struck her as the memories of her friends and family disappeared and was replaced by the image of Shawn stabbing her in the stomach. Shawn grinned at her; her heart seem to freeze, she couldn't breathe she could move._

"_This is what will happen to you." Shawn told her._

_The wound in her stomach began to ache "What?"_

"_I will find you Jessi, and the people who protect and love you will disappear when I do." Shawn answered. "Only you can stop their death; come to me Jessi or you'll regret it."_

"_NO."_

_Tears swam in her eyes as she forced him away and was plunged into a never ending darkness. "…And this is where your mind will end up when I'm finished with you." She heard him say._

"NO." Jessi rose with a start Kyle caught her before she hurt herself; he noticed the wound in her stomach had opened as if it had been cut anew. _That's impossible with Jessi's abilities that wound shouldn't even be close to being able to tear._

"Jessi please relax." Jessi heard his voice pleading with her in order to stop the blood. Jessi allowed him to calm her and relaxed against the bed as she felt him heal the wound once again. Jessi winced as he pressed in his hands onto the wound. "Jessi what happened?"

"Bad dream." Jessi replied not wanting to tell him about it. Kyle could sense how upset she was over this dream.

Kyle moved his hand from her wound and placed it on her head moving the hair from her face; he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Whenever you're ready to tell me about it; I'm here for you." Jessi smiled in spite of herself but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder about Amanda.

Kyle watched her; when had his feelings for her change into ones like these. Maybe it was when he saw her in the red dress, or when he saw her memories that hid her most hidden one, or maybe it was before even that like when he first saw her across the fire. Jessi looked at Kyle he seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at her with intensity she rarely seen or at least one that was rarely focused on her.

"Thank you." Her voice seemed raspy like something was hurting her but then again pain seemed to be one of Jessi most noticeable emotion.

"Don't thank me Jessi, if anything I should be thanking you." He saw her confusion. "For saving me…and Declan…and Foss…and Adam…and for saving Amanda." The confusion cleared and her eyes became understanding and somewhat hard at the mention of Amanda's name. _Of course they were after the reaction Amanda had when she first woke up could I blame Jessi for being cold towards her. She risked everything for Amanda and what did she get a look of anger and dismay and insincere thanks._

"It was nothing." Jessi said uninterested in anymore talk about Amanda but still nervously. Kyle smiled; Jessi was always so blunt but even now her insecurities showed through and now she was nervous.

"No it meant everything Jessi and I'm not only talking about saving us; I'm talking about dealing with me when I was in a panic and having to stay up all those nights and more especially how you saved Amanda. I know you don't like her Jessi but you risked everything to save her and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. You deserve more thanks then I could even offer and even more apologies for how annoying I must have been." Jessi smiled nervously her cheeks turning red.

She was speechless; it was like no words could describe how she was feeling. Kyle watched the blush on her cheeks and his eyes dropped to look at her lips then back to her eyes. He hadn't had much time to think about his relationship with her since he was panicking for Amanda's wellbeing but couldn't help feeling as though Jessi was more beautiful now with red cheeks, a bruised and hurt body, and gratitude vibrating around her. "Jessi; Amanda said she was leaving if I didn't commit to her." Jessi swallowed. He had to be honest with her; he couldn't just shrug this off and not care about anything while kissing her.

"And do you want to commit to her?" Jessi asked straight to the point as always; her eyes harden again.

"I…I don't know yet." Kyle answered. Jessi's eyes watched him a new intensity and then sighed.

"Well then I guess you should just figure things out." Jessi said closing her eyes slowly shutting him out of whatever emotion she was feeling at the same time.

"Jessi…"

"Kyle I can't wait for you to decide who you care about more forever. I know it must be hard on you but it's even harder on us. Just let your heart decide stop worrying about our feelings because if you continue juggling us it will hurt either one of us more than a plain answer ever would."

Kyle remained silent.

"Fine I'll make this easy on you; go back to her. Go back to Amanda and stop whatever feelings you have for me." Jessi told him sharply. Could he just stop feelings things for someone on whim as if they didn't matter anymore?

Kyle looked at Jessi, who was flushed with anger and bitterness; no he never could stop having feelings for Jessi no matter how hard she pushed him away suddenly it felt like the haze around him moved and Kyle knew who it was he loved. _How hadn't he seen it before?_ "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't stop having feelings for you Jessi. I may love Amanda but I love you as well." Kyle replied.

"But Kyle…Amanda was your first love; are you just going to let her go like that?"

Kyle looked down. "No I can't." Jessi felt her heart shatter. "But that is only because she will always have a place in my heart but not the place that she had before." Jessi looked up at him unsure of what to do. "Jessi…I love you and as much as I care for Amanda; my feelings for you are so much stronger than that." Jessi looked confused. Kyle sat on her bed taking her hand in his. "You're the only girl that I could ever truly love like I do."

"But…But what about Amanda?"

"Amanda doesn't matter to me anymore Jessi at least not in the sense that you matter to me. Jessi when I thought I lost you it made me realize something…I can't live without you. Adam may have been my father but you…you mean so much more to me than anyone."

"You're not just saying that?" Jessi asked he could sense her insecurities come back and he mentally kicked him for putting her through so much.

"I would never just be saying that Jessi." Kyle smiled. She seemed shocked at his explanation. Kyle leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Jessi froze shocked at everything he said and even more at was he was doing. Jessi placed her arms around him drawling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. The touch of their lips seemed to be like touching nerve endings; electricity sparked between them flowing back and forth as Kyle slid his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. Jessi felt lightheaded at his touch and then immediately obliged partly her lips as his tongue roamed her mouth. Jessi fought back for control kissing him back forcefully; neither seemed to notice the flickering of the lights in the house as they finally broke away for air. "Wow." Kyle said in a husky voice.

"You said it." Jessi said trying to catch her breath.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Jessi finished.

"Yeah."

"What does this mean?" Jessi asked suddenly.

Kyle smiled. "I guess this means you're my girlfriend now Jessi."

Jessi's heart beat spiked at the word. "Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead and then rose.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To tell Amanda that I've made my choice." He looked down. "You." The words felt so right coming out of his mouth as if nothing else could ever be so perfect. Jessi nodded and he left her room so that she could change out of the shirt that was now cover in blood from her healed room and so that he could speak with Amanda.

"Kyle what's going on?" Declan asked as he left Jessi's room.

Kyle smiled. "I just made my choice." Declan looked confused for a minute and Foss smiled knowing immediately what he meant.

"Oh, so you're with Jessi now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Kyle." Kyle turned to Foss. "Don't hurt her again." Foss told him; Kyle grinned he knew that Foss would always protect Jessi without a second thought.

"Of course I won't." Foss nodded and Kyle turned to begin his search for Amanda.

Kyle found her on the porch probably thinking over everything that had happened. She looked up at him. "Kyle."

"Amanda."

"So have you made your choice?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Well who is it?"

"I chose Jessi."

Amanda felt as if her heart had broken at the choice. "Well then I should start packing."

"Amanda…"

"No Kyle you made your choice now I'm making mine. Goodbye Kyle." She turned and closed the door with a snap not letting him tell her anything more.

"Goodbye Amanda." Kyle turned a part of his heart wanting to go back to her but the stronger part knew that this heart was necessary for him and Jessi to be together because with her he didn't need to hid or runaway; she was always there for him protecting what mattered to him he couldn't help but love her. And who knows maybe one day he and Amanda could at least be friends. Kyle walked into his house and walked down the hall not even glancing into the living room where he knew Declan and Foss were watching. He headed straight for Jessi's room opening the door to see her still awake surprised. "Hey."

"Hey." He shut the door and lay next to his friend, his girlfriend, his Jessi and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you."

"You were only gone for 21 minutes." Jessi told him.

"That's still too long." Jessi laughed and Kyle sighed taking in the sound of her laughter; it felt so free and full of life.

* * *

Shawn sat on the grass looking upwards to the sky. "I wasn't lying Jessi so you better take my words to heart."

* * *

_Hello; I know this is kind of late but I've been busy with some friends of mine and you know stuff in that nature. This chapter is kind of more easy going but don't worry the next one will be jam packed full of action and more adventure because I finally realized where I want this story to go. Yay for me. Any who this is a very Jessi story; I don't really like how much ABC concentrated on just Kyle; I figured hey you know Jessi is awesome lets write about her so I think for the most part after this story I may just write more Jessi stories and have a couple of the other character povs later._

_So tell me what you think about Kyle and Jessi getting together; this is yet another thing I wasn't exactly sure of. I thought I may want them together now or at the end but it seems to flow better in my story if they're together now but besides that I actually liked writing this chapter and I needed Amanda to leave before the next chapter. The only hard part is Kymanda scenes I don't really connect with Amanda's character so describing them together or even describing Amanda is like uber hard for me so if you didn't like those parts for my inability to write about her and not because she's a total b***h in this chapter then I'm sorry._


	9. Memories

_She didn't know what to do, every way she turned she saw their bodies littered upon the floor. Jessi tried to run escape from that hell hole but even when she arrived outside all she saw was the bitterness of the death of her boyfriend and family. She continued past them trying to escape; she finally arrived at the beginning unsure of what brought her here of all places. Shawn stood there watching her every movement._

"_Funny isn't it? Where the death and hardships can eventually lead you?" Shawn told her._

"_Why do you continue to bother me?" Jessi asked ignoring his question._

"_You know __Zzyzx is the reason behind our existence and yet they couldn't control any one." He went on. "All three of us broke away from them and now the real pain is Latnok."_

"_Why are you telling me something I already know?"_

"_Because Jessi me and you; were a lot alike yet so different."_

_Jessi looked confused. "The way we were created is the same."_

"_Actually no…that isn't what I was talking about; I came into this world quite differently then you or Kyle."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I stayed in the pod a lot longer than either you or Kyle; the reason I'm so strong is because of that but you…you found a way to become just as strong without the wait. Zzyzx gave my body away to Latnok to pay them off; but they didn't tell Latnok that they already had two other experiments in progress."_

"_So you…"_

"_I became just like you; someone who became controlled by someone else by the use of memories. Once my mission was complete they reprogrammed me and a new set of memories were implanted."_

_Jessi cringed at the memories of her former life. "How did you escape?"_

"_I killed the man in charge took his memories and realized what was going on and then I found out about you and Kyle."_

"_Why are you after us?"_

"_I'm not after Kyle; I'm after you. Kyle has become irrelevant; he doesn't possess the necessary power to be of any use. You on the other hand have become someone that Latnok wants and needs to be able to be in charge again so in order to stop them I need you to come with me."_

"_And why should I go with you? You're not much better than them; you used me to destroy that facility, you threatened me with my own family and you keep giving me these dreams."_

"_Because if you don't go with me these dreams will become reality…" He cocked his head "Starting with Amanda." The area around them began to fade away and Jessi knew he was leaving her again to wonder whether or not he will kill them._

Jessi eyes opened and she looked at the clock and groaned it had already been three days since they left the facility; her wounds were healing nicely with her and Kyle's abilities they had already left her with hardly any injuries. Kyle at first was reluctant to heal her completely because he knew how much she wanted to train again and he just wanted to keep her locked up and safe. He was too over protective at times but it made her feel warm and bubbly inside. The only downside was Amanda's plane had been delayed due to bad weather and so had the Tragers. Jessi looked outside and saw the rain pouring down; stupid irrational weather at the worst time.

Jessi lay there thinking over her dreams when some else shifted against her; she looked over to see Kyle. His arms wrapped around her protectively as if he was unwilling to leave her in case something happened to her. Jessi sighed and breathed in his smell; he smelled incredible to her. Jessi looked down at her body; the bones in her ribs and shoulder were completely healed along with the bruises and cuts on her body. The only wounds left were the partly broken leg, which would be healed after today and the wound she had received from Shawn. It was strange; her body normally healed naturally faster than any normal person but this wound was different. It was like it didn't want to heal the only that kept it sealed was the constant healing ability of her and Kyle's.

Jessi leaned back into Kyle holding him closer and she felt his happiness spike at her touch; she didn't get much time to just hold him these past couple days. He insisted on being trained more so that she and the rest of the family could be protected; he didn't like having her protecting them because of the last time they went to the facility. Jessi smiled as Kyle began to stir; his eyes fluttered open and he looked into her eyes, blue meeting greenish brown. Jessi's whole body began to heat up as his eyes looked down to her legs and travelled up back to her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you this morning?" Her breathing stopped at that word and his laughter shook the bed. He leaned forward kissing her forehead then his lips went down and pecked her nose and finally arrived at her lips. He kissed her gently yet intensely and forcefully making the bed beneath them shake and the light on the counter flicker on and off. The kiss deepened as Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck and his tongue slid into her mouth searching; her mouth felt like it was shocking his tongue lightly. The shocking felt magnetic as she began to fight for control again; Kyle was becoming lightheaded as he always did when he kissed Jessi. Kissing her was like a drug for him and being with her was as natural as breathing or even more it was like remembering all the formulas of science like they did without issue. The electricity between them displayed outside as lamps flickering became to move more rapidly and the shaking of the bed was more loudly heard as Kyle moved so that he was nestled between her legs. The kiss finally broke at the need of oxygen. "I'll take that as good." He breathed roughly.

"Good cause I am." Jessi replied. Kyle smiled as he moved off her gently taking an extra precaution for her leg. He got off the bed and went to the end of the bed touching her leg with care as he reached the end.

"How does it feel?" He asked as his power started to radiate out of his hands. He was becoming better at controlling his powers; now that he wasn't worried about Amanda's condition he was doing much better at training. He wasn't caught up with her yet but in a few more days it was a possibility considering he didn't want to be put in that situation again. He didn't want to have any one he knew or cared about be put in danger because of him.

"Great; I'm so happy I'll be able to walk today without those stupid crutches."

Kyle smiled; he knew how much she hated those things and being injured. After a couple of more minutes the bones were completely healed and he took his hands off it removing the bandages. He looked back into her eyes. "How's the other wound." Jessi smiled faded.

"It still hasn't healed." Jessi replied.

"I'll ask Foss about it again, maybe he found something new." Jessi nodded. "Well then I'm going to go get ready you should come along as well maybe get something to eat."

"Yeah alright I will." Jessi began to rise and Kyle helped her to her feet. "Could have done it myself." She said with a pout.

"But I like touching you too much to let you." Kyle smiled.

Jessi laughed and kissed him again. Kyle loved seeing her like this; before seeing the memories of her mother she was always so sad and alone but now she seemed genuinely happy. "Let's go." She said pulling him along. They both arrived in the kitchen seeing something that surprised both of them; their whole family stood there waiting for them. Jessi and Kyle were dumbfounded by their sudden appearance; they just laughed at their startled appearance.

"Kyle, Jessi thank goodness you're both alright." Niccole stepped forward hugging her son as Stephen hugged his daughter. Jessi felt the tense in his back fade as he hugged her; Kyle had told them of her injuries and knew they had been worried sick. Once Stephen released her she felt another pair of arms wrap around her; Niccole was hugging her while Stephen was hugging Kyle. They both stepped away allowing their children the chance to hug them. Lori ran forward hugging her sister; the whole time away she felt almost nauseous leaving Jessi with a panicked Kyle and felt even worse when she heard about the injuries Jessi had received protecting Amanda.

"Are you okay?" Lori whispered.

"I'm fine Lori; nothing could keep me down." Jessi smiled. Lori returned the smile and turned to her brother hugging him while Josh came over and hugged her.

"You have got to tell me about your adventure in the facility Jessi. I mean Declan and Foss told me a bit but they weren't even sure of the specifics."

"Josh." Stephen said in a warning voice. Jessi smiled.

"Maybe some other time." When she was certain the others weren't looking she winked and Josh smiled.

"Yeah alright."

After the initial welcoming Declan and Foss came into the kitchen and were both thanked numerous times for protecting and helping Kyle and Jessi. After a long day of explanations and stories of their vacation a knock came to the door. Both Kyle and Jessi knew who it was before they knock even came; Amanda. Kyle looked at Jessi and she nodded back; he smiled in gratitude knowing that Jessi trusted him enough not to be frighten of where she stood in his heart. Jessi was scared but she didn't want Kyle to think that she wouldn't trust him based off of some of the history between the three of them. Kyle left them in the kitchen and opened the door to see a nervous Amanda standing there.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hi Amanda." Thoughts of their last conversation came to mind; she had slammed the door in his face before he even gotten the chance to say anything more then 'I chose Jessi'.

"I…um…heard the Tragers were back…and…I wanted to say hi…if that's okay with you…and Jessi." Kyle knew she added the last bit as after thought and that she wasn't sure what else to say. Kyle looked back to the kitchen and wondered whether he should let her in; he felt Jessi's presence flair besides him. She was giving him the okay and he couldn't help but love her patience in him and the blond girl in front of him.

"Yeah of course you could." Kyle stepped aside to allow Amanda to come in. He led the way to the kitchen and found his family and friends standing there.

"Amanda; oh thank god, you're okay." Niccole said happily and ran forward to hug the blond

Amanda was surprised but after a moment hugged her back. Stephen smiled warmly at her and Josh just laughed at her surprised reaction while Lori was next to hug her. Amanda turned and saw Declan, Foss and Jessi just standing there; Declan smirked at her while Foss nodded. Amanda's eyes landed on Jessi who looked radiant even though she was injured still; Jessi gave her an innocent smirk. Jessi wasn't rubbing in the fact that she had gotten Kyle she merely smiled to be polite and her patience was seen by the other family members. Amanda turned back to the others laughing at Josh and Lori's sarcastic comments and nodding politely or answering the questions they shot at her.

Jessi watched the interactions between them and then a pain hit her out of nowhere and Jessi leaned against the wall holding her stomach. Jessi knew what this pain was from; Shawn. She sat on the stool healing the wound before it bled onto her shirt. Foss, Declan and Kyle immediately noticed the situation and as the rest of the family turned their attention to Jessi they noticed how pale she was.

"Are you okay Jessi?" Niccole asked.

"Yeah; just one of my wounds reopened." She said with a smile suppressing any show of pain in case their family was watching and worried.

"Hey why don't we take you to your room super girl?" Declan asked with a smile.

Jessi nodded and with Declan and Foss' help they got her up and left the kitchen leaving Kyle, Amanda, and the Tragers standing there.

"What wound is she talking about?" Lori asked.

"She got hurt when we went after Amanda and the wound hasn't healed yet." Kyle replied.

"But you're guys wound tend to heal faster then any one we know." Josh stated.

"We know; we can't figure out why this wound is different."

Josh frowned. "I'm going to check up on her." Josh began to walk to the door. "It's good to see you again Amanda." Josh said looking back with a smile before following the others to Jessi's room.

Amanda noticed the immediate concern that the family had for Jessi now especially in Lori, who seemed taken back and paling at the fact that Jessi had such a serious wound. "Stephen and I need to call the office and some friends to tell them we have gotten back." Niccole told them; Stephen agreed.

"And we would like to check on Jessi as well." Stephen added. The others nodded leaving Lori, Amanda, and Kyle alone.

Lori sat down taking in the fact that Jessi had really done everything to help Kyle out in saving Amanda; that wound demonstrated everything that Jessi had done for him and yet here he was standing her with them rather then Jessi. Lori felt slightly annoyed at that but decided to push that off.

"So you're really okay Amanda?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I feel great; 100 percent okay." Amanda smiled at her concern. "Well except for a couple of things." Her gaze went to Kyle and Lori followed it. Kyle didn't say anything and he didn't smile at the fact that she had brought it up. Realization hit when Kyle looked back at Lori; he hadn't smile the whole time Amanda had been here and even now his gaze kept going to Jessi's room. Lori knew that Kyle had made his decision and he had chose Jessi; her eyes went back to Amanda who seemed hurt by this. Lori then recalled the interaction between Jessi and Amanda; Jessi seemed at peace but was patience with Kyle and gave Amanda respect and seemed to accept her presence. Lori couldn't help but smile internally at her sister's growth. Although she did like Amanda she knew that Jessi was the one that need Kyle's strength after everything that had happened she also knew that Jessi would have done anything for Kyle to be happy again and she deserved that type of happiness as well.

"Maybe I should go then; since it looks like you have something you need to say to him." Lori told them. They both nodded; Lori stood and on her way out placed her hand on Kyle shoulder. He looked down at her and saw her agreement and she mouth 'Good choice' Kyle smiled back knowing she was referring to Jessi and him being together. 'Thank you' he mouth back.

Amanda watched this but didn't know what they were saying to one another. Lori left them to find Jessi in her room laying there with her family and friends around her; Lori was about to explain why she left the two alone but Jessi shook her head and placed her finger to her mouth telling Lori to be silent for a minute.

"I understand Lori; it's okay."

Lori sighed. "Thank you." Stephen and Niccole seemed satisfied with her wellbeing and left Jessi after both kissing her forehead. Declan and Foss was next to leave allowing Lori and Josh to spend time alone with their injured sister.

* * *

Amanda and Kyle stood there unsure of how to begin. "How about you and me take a walk outside?" Amanda suggested. Kyle nodded. The two of them left going out into the backyard Kyle breathed in enjoying the fresh air. "So…how have you been?"

"I've been…great actually…how about you?"

"Could be better but I'm okay." Amanda answered.

"I thought you were leaving." Kyle stated.

"I am; the weather has been crazy in the past couple days so I've been schedule to leave later this week."

"Oh well that's good. That is good right?"

"Yeah it's great; it'll be good to go back to the conservatory and besides my mom deserves it after disappearing for a week." Amanda replied.

"Right…"

* * *

"You guys are amazing you know that?" Josh asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I already know that." Jessi said with a smiled

"So how did you guys get her back?" Lori asked.

"Promise you won't go over this with Niccole and Stephen; I don't want them to worry." Jessi told them.

"Promise." They said immediately; Jessi smirked at their reaction.

"Well after you guys left me and Kyle continued training…" After about 30 minutes of explaining everything that happened after they had left; she went over vaguely how exactly she got injured but they both took that response already cringing when she told them what her original wounds were. Jessi felt as though her energy was fading after telling the story and decided it was time for a meal. Jessi began to rise from her bed.

"Jessi what are you doing; you're still injured, lay down." Lori said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Lori; I'll be fine."

"Are you sure super girl?" Josh asked.

"I'll be fine." Jessi repeated.

They seemed somewhat satisfied with her answer and with Lori's help she got up. Jessi left the bedroom and went back to the kitchen; getting some leftover pizza. Jessi finished up when she felt _him; it can't be._ Jessi left to the backyard seeing something that not only surprised her but hurt her; but she couldn't concentrate on them for the moment. Not with _him_ there.

* * *

"I'm still in love with you Kyle." Amanda stated; Kyle didn't know how to react. Suddenly she pushed herself forward and kissed him.

Kyle was about to push her away knowing that he loved Jessi; when he heard someone scream. "KYLE BEHIND YOU!"

Kyle pushed Amanda away seeing Jessi standing there; her face was red "Jessi it's not what it looks-"

Jessi ran forward knocking him and Amanda out of the way and taking the blast of the static sent towards them. Jessi groaned at the contact and fell to the ground. "Jessi!" Kyle looked up to see Shawn standing there.

The Tragers had heard her scream and came running to the door all watching in shock as Jessi pushed Kyle and Amanda out of the way and was electrocuted by Shawn. Jessi whimpered as Shawn placed his foot on her stomach; touching the wound underneath her clothes. "You should have just come to me Jessi." He told her as he reached down and swoop her up.

"Let her go." Kyle told him anger coloring his tone.

"Make me." Shawn said with a grin as Kyle remained unmoved. "Or are you too afraid that you might harm her in the process." Kyle flinched at the threat beneath his words. "If you want her so much; come and find her." And with that being said Shawn's energy enveloped him and Jessi and together they disappeared. Amanda stood there unsure of what had just happened as Kyle fell on his knees and punched the ground.

"Damn it."

* * *

The last thing that Jessi saw before she stopped Shawn was them kissing; the image hurt her heart. Kyle was trying to explain what had just happened but he didn't have the time to with Shawn standing behind them. Jessi cringed at the pain in her side and knew that she was no longer with Kyle and the Tragers. Shawn noticed her awaking. "So you're finally up."

"What do you want with me?"

"I've already told you; to make Latnok dysfunctional."

"Then do it yourself."

"I can't I need your help Jessi."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the only one strong enough."

"And what about you? Why can't you do it alone?"

"Because they have ways to stop me; why with you, you're free of their grasp."

"You can't make me fight with you."

"But I can Jessi."

"You wouldn't." _He can't be thinking of actually doing that can he? KYLE please save me._

"This will be completely painless Jessi." Shawn said with a smirk; pushing his hand forward.

Jessi had to distract him for a moment; so that she could close the six doors of her life; unlike Kyle, Jessi was ready for this type of control. "You don't need to do this." She breathed out.

"But obviously I do." His hand touched her head. All the information in her head was closed off from Shawn before he could even erase it; _shut behind 6 doors with 6 different passwords to open those doors_. She would be able to restore her memory but not alone; not even her unconscious mind would remember the passwords. _Kyle I'm sorry…Goodbye._ This was the last thought Jessi had before all six doors closed and another opened filling her with memories that Shawn created. Jessi sank into blackness as her memory was completely changed; only one other person knew of this ability…only he could help figure this out.

The total amount of life memories inside her now was seven; _Zzyzx, Sarah, the Tragers, Emily, Foss, the soldiers, and now Shawn's new memories _were severed from one another leaving her alone once again with the only other person she knew, _**Shawn **_and only one purpose in life. _**To destroy Latnok.

* * *

**_

_And that marks the end of this chapter…I know I should of gave them more time with their family but I couldn't. I finally figured out what to do next and I didn't want to have to deal with mushy family time until the end of story. I decided I wanted a long story this time…one that I could take my time with as Jessi slowly discovers her memories are hidden from not only Shawn but from her as well. Anyways thanks for reading and waiting patiently as I was figuring how to do this; as always please continue to wait and please review. Thank you –Tina._


	10. Seven Doors

Kyle didn't know what to do; his mind was in frenzy thinking of how to save Jessi.

"Kyle." Amanda tried to console him but this time her voice would only increase his fury.

"Leave Amanda." Kyle said in an ice cold tone.

"But-."

"I SAID GO." Kyle yelled. Tears jumped to Amanda's eyes; Kyle had never yelled at her like this before. She turned and ran home leaving the Tragers, Declan and Foss with Kyle. Niccole, Stephen, and Josh were surprised with the sudden rejection of Amanda; how much had changed since they had left Kyle not too long ago.

"Kyle what's going on?" Niccole asked.

"Jessi and I…are together now."

"What do you mean 'together'?"

"I mean we are dating."

"Oh Kyle."

"I know that this is disobeying your rules but you should have seen everything that Jessi did for me and how much she risked her life for Amanda…and the way Amanda looked at her when Jessi saved her. I couldn't do it; her life was almost ended because of Amanda. I almost lost Jessi and the only thing I could think was how much I wouldn't be able to live without seeing her smile or her eyes lighting up whenever she laughs."

"But Kyle-."

"NO…it doesn't matter what you say; I know who it is I love and I won't go a day with her in my life without showing that to her even if you have to kick me and her out to prove that."

"Kyle is right mom." Lori said jumping at the chance to defend her brother and sister. "Jessi has done so much for us and for Kyle and even Amanda who she doesn't even like…she deserves the chance to be with him." All Lori could think about was Jessi's watery greenish brown eyes and her lip trembling when her and Lori talked before the family left; she didn't want to see her sister hurt again.

"Yeah I don't want to see super girl getting hurt again." Josh agreed smirking at the nickname.

Niccole looked at her family and then turned her eyes to Stephen looking for support. "I'm sorry honey but the kids are right; Jessi does deserve the chance to be with Kyle and besides I don't want either of them to leave." Niccole sighed in defeat knowing that she should trust Kyle and Jessi a lot more then she has in the past.

"Fine; I'll allow it."

"Great now that you're done with that I think we have more pressing issues to turn to." Foss told them.

"Yeah like saving Jessi from Shawn."

* * *

Jessi awoke after what felt like hours looking around she found that Shawn had left her for a few moments after what seemed like forever in concentration Jessi finally remembered who she was. Jessi looked down at her hand in uncertainty; _my mind is in a scatter, all my memories remind me of something that has happened before…like these thoughts these feelings are fake but how can they be._ Jessi winced in pain as she stood; looking down at her stomach lifted her shirt and removed the bandage; _where did that come from?_ Jessi touched her stomach lightly and almost immediately upon touching the wound it completely healed. _How strange? It felt like I have had the wound for days without it healing._ Jessi look back around trying to place where she was; something about this place felt all wrong so she decided it was time for her leave and find the people that even though were missing from her memory could fill the feeling of lost she had. She ran not wanting to return to Shawn for some reason. _Something about him scares me but what is it; the feeling of pain in my stomach…it's like my unconsciousness knows it's him but how? I have no memories of him hurting me._

Jessi came across a cliff nearby; something flashed inside her head before quickly disappearing. _She felt her leg, ribs, shoulder, left arm, and head numb at once remember the feeling of protecting someone as she hit the ground. I can remember pain but I can't remember who it is I was protecting or why. Something is blocking my thoughts and memories but what? Is it Shawn? _Jessi closed her eyes in concentration and felt the presence of six closed doors and one open. A word or in actually seven words at once came to the forefront of her mind. _S.A.L.I.G.I.A. The words of sins came to mind. Superbia, Avarita, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira, and Acedia. Why would the door have these names? _Jessi knew Latin well so what did these seven words have in common with the seven doors. _The end marks the beginning._ Jessi couldn't understand this…_how things begin?_

Pride, Greed, Extravagance or lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Discouragement or sloth. These seven words marked each door. Already one door was open…Discouragement or Sloth was kept open and because of it memories of her life with Shawn were there. So what were the other doors? A sound in her head like fingernails down a chalkboard but 20 times louder began to sound in her head she fell down in pain holding her head which felt like it was going to burst. The pain suddenly faded. _What the hell was that?_

Jessi felt a sudden presence intrude on her thoughts. _Who is it?_

* * *

Kyle felt her; he wouldn't stop not even if Foss tried to stop him; she was close much closer then he could believe. _Jessi hold on._

Declan and Foss followed him knowing that he could put himself in remote danger by going to her so quickly.

They arrived at the locating seeing Jessi standing there apparently unharmed; she looked surprise by the sudden intrusion into the comforting surroundings.

"Jessi thank God; you're okay." Kyle said as he stepped forward. But to his dismay she stepped back.

Her eyes look uncertain and warning. "Jessi?"

"Who are you?"

"What?" Kyle didn't know how to breathe; the air in his lungs seemed to cut off while the other too glanced at each other uncertain of what to do.

"Who are you?

Kyle was dumbfounded. He did not expect this; hearing those words almost shattered his heart.

"Jessi…it's me Kyle."

"Kyle?" Jessi said questioning him. "Who am I?"

"Don't you have any memory of us?"

"No…the only thing I remember is Shawn."

Jessi saw pain enter the blue orbs and suddenly wished she could remember so that she could stop the pain. Something about these people seemed so familiar; like she could remember their presence in her life but the memories of them wouldn't come to mind. They felt trustworthy and supportive.

"Can you come with us Jessi?" Foss asked. "We can help you remember."

"You cannot help me until my mission is over."

"What mission is it?" Jessi looked into the older man's eyes.

"To destroy Latnok." She stated simply she looked closely at the man and something about him startled her. "You know the words don't you?"

Kyle and the others looked shocked. "I do." Foss stated. "Because I am your secret keeper." Jessi watched him unsure of what was true anymore. "You can't think of them yourself can you?"

Jessi looked down. "If I do the pain in my head increases by tenfold." Foss nodded knowing full well that her memories were being protected by Jessi herself without even realizing it. "I cannot return yet."

"But why Jessi?" Kyle asked.

"Because I have no recollection of anyone but Shawn so that incase there is no alternative."

"But Jessi…he's…he's a killer and he hurt you before."

"Jessi don't listen to him; he is only trying to confuse you." Shawn stepped out of the shadows watching them with wary eyes. "They only want you to think that they are telling the truth because they want you to help them keep Latnok in control." Jessi gazed into his eyes and then turned her gaze back to them.

"He's deceiving you, Jessi."

"Even if I am there is no way of getting her memories back without my help or destruction."

Kyle ran forward to hit the man that had hurt them so much but before the blow could land someone else caught his fist. Jessi was standing in front of Shawn protecting him and holding Kyle back.

"Good Jessi; after you're done with them come back to me." With that being said Shawn turned and walked away from them slowly. Kyle blood pounded in his ear as he heard the chuckle before Shawn had disappeared again. Kyle's eyes returned to the green eyes of Jessi's.

"J-Jessi, what are you doing?" Jessi's head pounded as a memory and words came forward; Jessi couldn't help but release the words into Kyle's mind.

"He holds my life in his hands…even if I could turn against him…he has a weapon that could actually kill people like us." Kyle's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Jessi's eyes light with recognition; she knew who he was but how? He could hear her thoughts enter him and knew that she had connected with him one last time. _Only you can save but not now when he is in control of Latnok. Kyle…keep my secret keeper safe; you're the only one that can. I do love you Kyle that is why even when I'm not completely here that you're still someone I trust. _Jessi released him holding her head which felt near to exploding from the pain that threatened to pull her back to the deep ongoing darkness. The memory left and the headache was gone just as fast as it had come; Jessi was confused. Why did those words come to mind?

"Jessi?" Kyle's voice held hope and tenderness but the blank and confused stare made him realize that that message was meant for when they first touched and the pain that Jessi felt had made her pull away.

"Saligia." She replied. Kyle knew the meaning before it could even connect to anything in his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyle asked.

"Seven doors is equal to Saligia." Kyle was confused; what is that suppose to mean. Jessi turned to leave.

"Wait."

"I can't; Shawn is waiting for me."

"Jessi; I will save you."

"Then find the meaning to Saligia." Jessi said looking back to them; her eyes shifted for an instance longer on Foss. "Goodbye." Jessi left them alone again.

Kyle immediately turned to Foss. "What is she talking about?"

Foss sighed this was going to be a long story. "Jessi…she once asked me if it was possible to shut memories away as a way to protect them and then use key words to open them if need be."

"What memories did she want to seal?" Kyle asked.

"She wanted to have the ability to protect everyone who means something to her by sealing them away."

"Do you think she sealed them?"

"…Yes, I do."

"Then couldn't you have said the words?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am bound by my word and Jessi's power to always protect those words; if I was to say them then Jessi would suffer and her memories would completely fade."

"So I have to…"

"Figure them out yourself though I will give you some help."

"What does Saligia mean?" Declan asked.

"It's the Latin root for the seven deadly sins." Kyle told them. "Seven doors is equal to seven sins. Why would she connect her seven doors to those sins?"

"Because Jessi sees most of her life as a burden to others and her connection to those sins give her something she didn't have before; a new type of perspective. She see her life as a sin to mankind."

"That isn't true though." Kyle said protesting Jessi's low self-esteem.

"Can you really blame her for thinking that way; the last past months she been trying to help as many people as she can to make up for the man who's life she ended and not to mention everything else that she has done like hurting Lori and everyone else who got in harm ways because of her."

To say that Kyle was shocked would be an understatement, to think that Jessi would feel so much pain because of everything she had done in the past. "I thought…I thought she was gone because of me and Amanda." Kyle told them honestly.

"It was at first…but the more time she spent with me the more she realized that after seeing all the pain the world from those missions…what she wanted was to make amends and help the people around her…Jessi learned from these missions that she never wants to let someone else feel that same pain that she felt in those months before training."

"So what do we do now?" Declan asked as the words sunk into their minds.

"We wait."

"WHAT?!" Kyle and Declan asked loudly.

"Jessi knows that I'm her secret keeper; she also knows something is wrong with her memories so she will return."

Kyle didn't like this suggest at all. "I don't want to leave her alone with that bastard."

"I agree with Kyle. Jessi needs to be with us instead."

"We can't Kyle isn't strong enough to kill him yet and neither are we so while were waiting for her to come to us we need to train." Kyle's eyes flashed and cooled and then moved back to Foss's eyes.

"…" Kyle was quiet he didn't know what to do but staying home again felt so wrong when Jessi was out with Shawn of all people but then again Foss was right about needing to train.

"Kyle please." Foss pleaded with him.

Kyle was startled by the sound and he saw the pain enter Foss' eyes; it was clear as a bell that Foss didn't want Jessi with Shawn either. "I...I don't know."

"She's like a daughter to me Kyle…I don't want her hurt either because I do love her like she was my own kid…you know how painful it is for me to… to let her go… so please agree with me here." Foss asked the pain in his voice shocking both Declan and Kyle. "Don't disagree with me here and put her in anymore danger…I…I don't…I don't want to lose another child."

Kyle sighed in defeat; he didn't want to put Foss in this much pain no matter how much he wanted to save Jessi. "Okay. I promise I won't go. I'll wait for her to come to us." Both Foss and Declan knew how hard it was to promise this because of how much he cared for Jessi.

"Thank you Kyle." Foss said in a warm voice.

Together they left going back home wondering if Jessi would really be okay.

* * *

Jessi rose unsure of what to do; ever since she left them standing there the emptiness returned and Jessi knew what was missing this time. Shawn may have replaced her memories but her heart knew who her real friends were; she made the choice with difficulties. She would visit them and return to Shawn again because even if they were her real friends a part of her knew that if she just left Shawn he would be back again to harm her family and friends. _I can't remember you Kyle, Foss, Declan or anyone else who I use to know but I will do what I can as I am to protect you…even if I have to do it alone._

"Jessi lets go." Shawn told her.

"Yeah okay Shawn." Jessi replied.

Jessi would follow him into any danger if it kept him away from her friends and to finally destroy Latnok; who had interfered with their lives for too long.

* * *

_Hi again; thanks for your guys awesome reviews; I know this is kind of late and I'll like to thank for being patient because I could think of how I wanted to write this chapter at first. I wanted Jessi to be as self sacrificing as she has been but not remember who she was or is. I'm trying to figure out what to do with Shawn so I'll keep thinking on that._

_ST289 thanks for the shout out on your story; please continue to update. :D_

_Please be patient and I'll update when I can and please continue to review. –Tina._

_Oh and before anyone ask this isn't religious the seven deadly sins were created way before the bible adopted it as their own deadly sins. S.A.L.I.G.I.A is the actual Latin root to those words and some of them don't mean what you think. So once again this is not a religious based fanfiction. It just matches Jessi's attitude towards life. Okay we good? Good. :D_


	11. Lust or Extravagance

_This message is more or less inspired by Kessi38:_

_Okay I know that the last Chapter was confusing; Jessi doesn't remember Kyle but her body remembers the reaction and presences that were once in her life even though she has no concrete information on who these peoples are. Jessi also remembers being physically injured but why she got injured; point and case her saving Amanda. She remembers holding someone and receiving pain from that experience but she doesn't know why she was protecting the person. Her deal with Kyle is she remember this strong feeling but doesn't remember who Kyle is; the heart never lies kind of goes with this if you get my drift._

_

* * *

_

The weariness in his body was overpowering; 23 hours, 54 minutes, 21 seconds…that's how long it has been since he had seen his Jessi. Foss had convinced him to stay saying Jessi would come to them but still she was gone and he was stuck training again. But this time Jessi wasn't there to push him forward; the uncontrollable pain in his heart made the pain he felt when Amanda was taken look like a shallow pool. This was so much worse because it was Jessi, his Jessi, the only girl who understood him so well that she could tell him exactly what he was feeling and she didn't even know who he was. The image of Jessi's blank eyes watching him trying to figure out who he was came to mind and it felt like an ice daggers stabbing him in the heart. The words she told him still played in her head. _Saligia; the deadly sins but what did it have to do with Jessi's memories; how did she view her life? Or as Foss said each phase in her life._

After getting home yesterday they were questioned about Jessi and Declan was the only one who could respond; Foss was in his truck shaking uncontrollably. Out of all the people he was suffering the most besides Kyle himself was Foss; he had lost his family before and now he finally let someone else in, someone so like him that it was hard for him not to become a dad for her. Kyle knew better then to go against Foss on this matter especially when another constant in both of their lives had been taken away from them. Foss wouldn't allow anyone see that very noticeable pain in him when he got back; it was a lot more difficult for Foss to let go then he let on, even Declan seemed to catch on to that pain.

The family seemed blank unsure of how to handle this; how do you handle something so extreme? The lost of a family member seemed to be heavy on their hearts. Lori and Stephen seemed to take it the hardest; Kyle had no idea how much his family missed Jessi until this moment. Everything that Jessi had done for them seemed to be on the forefront of their minds and the pain of knowing she didn't even know how much she helped them splintered them. Josh was no longer cracking wise ass remarks and Niccole seemed to be on the point of breaking but she would push a strong act forward to help her family.

Kyle's mind turned to back to their reactions when he and Declan first told them.

* * *

"_Kyle what happened?" Niccole said rushing forward the family not too far behind her._

"_She…she…I…couldn't help her." Kyle said almost breaking down._

"_What? Is she…is she d-." Niccole began tears welding in her eyes._

"_-NO!" Declan interrupted. Their eyes turned to him. "She's alright…but…but she doesn't…"_

"_Doesn't what?" Stephen asked stepping forward._

"_She doesn't remember anything…" Kyle replied._

"_WHAT?" Lori inquired loudly._

"_Her memories…they have been…" Kyle couldn't even force himself to continue_

"…_erased…she has no idea…who we are." Declan finished. "Shawn, the man who took her…he erased them…and now he replaced them with…fake memories."_

"_No." Josh said quietly as he remembered his sister's smiling warmly at them before she went to eat still wounded but happy._

_Niccole's tears began to pour down her face as Stephen wrapped his arms around her. His face was pale and looked as he had been punched in the stomach._

_Lori ran into Declan's arms crying heavily while Declan just held her unsure of what else to do to comfort his girlfriend._

_Josh fell into his chair still in the state of shock; this was the first time Josh looked completely speechless. Kyle stood there unsure of what to do; if Foss was able to he would had told them himself but not even Foss could stand this blow without feeling some pain._

_

* * *

_

"Kyle are you done yet?" He heard Declan asked. They spent all of last night and this morning training; by Declan's expression he could tell how tired he was.

"Where's Foss?" Declan expression turned grim and he nodded to the truck.

"Oh."

Foss sat in his truck yesterday he had been so sure of himself but now the pain was killing him; he knew how to save Jessi from this fate but he could tell Kyle the meaning of each phase of her life and the words because if he did he would be breaking the contract and risk losing Jessi forever. This whole time Foss had been trying to think of how to pass this knowledge on to Kyle; yesterday he couldn't because Kyle was telling what happened to his family and Foss didn't want to intrude on that moment. True he was in pain but Foss still knew how to think straight and this whole morning Kyle wanted to spend training in order to defeat Shawn but Foss knew better. Shawn's control over Jessi's mind would still be in affect even after his death so that left one alternative; get Kyle thinking of the deathly sins and allow him to figure out what this meant to Jessi.

Kyle and Declan got to the truck seeing that Foss was ready for them; the three of them set off for home not talking. They went into the house the rest of the family seemed happy with the fact that they were home but not as happy as they could have been. "Kyle I need to speak with you." Foss said finally speaking up after what seemed like forever.

"What is it?"

"The doors that Jessi was talking about." Kyle froze and he turned back to Foss; the man seemed strangely distance.

"What about them?" Kyle asked.

"Have you been thinking about them and what I said?" Foss questioned.

"It's the only besides training that I can think about."

"I've been wondering how to get you to understand how Jessi views her life without actually telling you."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because as her secret keeper if I tell you her views on each part of her life the contract formed between the two of us breaks and her memories are lost forever." Kyle felt as though he couldn't breathe. "But only if I tell you the meaning." Kyle looked at him.

"Come on." Kyle led Foss to his room.

Foss looked around for a second and then returned his gaze to Kyle. "As you know there are seven deadly sins; Pride, Greed, Lust or Extravagance, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Discouragement or Sloth correct?"

"Yeah that's right; the Latin terms dignify that Lust was originally Extravagance and Sloth was actually Discouragement."

"Correct…now the fact of the matter is that Jessi sees these different sins as parts of her life for everything done to her and all the bad that she had done. So my question for you is what were her the seven phases of life beside the obvious one of her and Shawn?"

Kyle seemed struck; his memories went back to when she first met her. "Well there was the life she had before she met Madacorp…and then her life as Emily's sister…"

"Okay that's three what are the others?"

"I…I…can't think…her life with us I do know…and then there was also Taylor."

"You're up to five think of her powers now."

Kyle thought for a moment and then it hit him. "The memories of those soldiers that belong to Latnok…and Adam." Foss nodded.

"Then my work here is done."

"Wait what?" Kyle asked.

"I can't help you any more then I have…I'm sorry Kyle but you must figure out with sin belongs to which life and why."

"What will happen when I figure out each meaning?"

"I…I don't know." Kyle looked up surprised.

"Thank you…for everything Foss." Foss nodded and left. Kyle looked at the time 9:29; he then laid in his bed thinking over everything Foss had told him. Where else is there to start besides the beginning. Kyle sank into sleep like world as he had done when trying to determine whether or not to save Jessi. He rose looking around for who he thought would be Adam but instead what he got was Jessi looking at him seemly peaceful.

"Jessi?"

"Not really." Jessi answered.

"You're here to help me figure out the information like before."

"Yes…you are trying to understand me and being one of the people who know me best I'm here to help you."

"Seven lives."

"Seven sins."

Kyle felt a growing irritation in him. "Why do you think like that?"

"You know why."

"Everyone who left you didn't deserve to have your presence in their life."

"And what about the pain I've caused?"

"Pain?"

"The camper, you guys, Lori, Sarah, Kyle you of all people should know what kind of pain I have caused all these people."

"You didn't mean to."

"But I did nonetheless." Jessi replied in a cold tone. "Maybe I don't deserve to remember myself."

"No Jessi, you deserve it more then you could ever imagine."

"It doesn't matter right now; you're wasting time arguing with someone who isn't really there." Kyle looked down knowing that that statement was true.

"Zzyzx."

"What category does it fit?"

"I don't know; it can fit any of them."

"Then let's go down the list. Discouragement or Sloth?"

"But it couldn't be that because Zzyzx didn't discourage Adam from going forth with the project and they weren't lazy in creating us."

"But was I lazy or discouraged?"

"No…you didn't know any better in the beginning."

" Okay then no for Acadia. Pride?

"But you weren't prideful; Zzyzx was but you weren't taught enough to know."

"What does that leave?"

Jessi gave him a look of disbelief. "Greed?"

"No they had everything when they created us so greed most definitely wasn't something that influenced them. Or you."

"Envy?"

"Why would you feel envy though?"

"I don't know why would I feel that?"

"You didn't know what envy was so that wouldn't work and Gluttony wouldn't work either because you weren't taking anything for granted."

"So the answer is Lust or wrath?"

Kyle looked to the ground "When you killed that camper you felt scared…not angry and you definitely didn't know what Lust was yet; if anything he felt lustful towards you trying to harm you." Kyle looked into her eyes; her eyes showed bitterness towards the memory.

"But I did want to escape so much that Lust could have applied in that field. Lust doesn't mean I wanted sex it means the wanting of something without caring who gets hurt."

"But you didn't mean to hurt him…you only meant to save yourself." Jessi took a step forward and touched his arm taking him to the memory.

Kyle felt his eyes clouding and then clearing as the image in front of him made him inhale sharply. Jessi was standing next to him as the other Jessi's arm shot forward taking the knife from the camper. His skin crawled at the expression on his face took in Jessi's naked body and then the knife was thrown into a nearby tree. The man took a step forward and Jessi grabbed him by the neck; a feeling surrounded them; the extreme want to escape this fear inside of her. The memory soon faded and Kyle found himself in his room again.

"You know what I wanted?"

"You wanted to save yourself because you were afraid of him not because you wanted to kill him Jessi."

"But I didn't take him into consideration at all…I allowed myself to hurt him without even thinking it over."

"Jessi…you didn't know what you were doing you thought that because you didn't consider him you were murdering him because of a desire to kill him and that's a lie, you never wanted to hurt that man. You wanted to protect yourself and because of that you hurt him."

"Either way it's what I wanted." Kyle eyes harden. He couldn't break through this Jessi. "Who are you trying to convince me…or you?"

Kyle was taken by surprise. "I know what you did and I know full well that you never intended to harm that man." Jessi looked at him for a minute then nodded.

"Then you know the first Sin."

"Zzyzx."

"What I did to that man…it was like I knew where he was and what he wanted and took his life without mercy. I wanted to kill him"

"You never hunted that man. Or Lust for killing him." Kyle replied. A pain shot in his head he fell to his knees. He felt her; not this fake Jessi created by his mind but the real one. He felt the door open in her mind and he was plunged into her memories before Emily found her. Her waking to a crumbling Zzyzx company and managing to escape, finding the camper and protecting herself, her in park that Kyle only knew way to well, her watching him run by slow down and then continue and finally her by the port drawing what she saw. Kyle felt his stomach churn; he could of saved her this whole time and he didn't even know. Kyle was pulled out of dream and sat up rushing to the bathroom where he vomited into the toilet; this was the first time he had ever been so violently sick. He brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror; he looked pale and sweat covered his whole body. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

Jessi had just finished a mission for Shawn but rather then kill any of the soldiers she simply took their memories and after viewing them once they slipped behind some unseen screen never to be watched again. Jessi didn't like hurting people like Shawn and after every mission the facility would be destroy by Shawn. After finishing up some extra work Jessi sat in the park thinking over when to go see Foss again when a sudden pain entered her. _"Hunted"_ the word activated something and she fell to her knees as the memories flood into her. She saw her exit a destroy facility, approach and kill a hunter, see the boy…Kyle run through the same park that she was in now but he didn't see her and then saw her drawing all that she remember at a port. Jessi felt nauseous but didn't vomit; she breath slowly and felt the sweat run down her face. She knew these were her true memories…the pain of know she killed that man entered her mind. She felt like a monster unable to stop herself from hurting others; the word hunted seemed to go pretty well with what had happened she wanted to kill that man. Jessi was scared…_Who am I?_

Jessi would ask _them_. Jessi pulled out her phone and after a few rings he answered. "Foss…we need to talk." Foss knew by the way she said her name that she still didn't know him but something must of have happened.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Okay."

"See you then." The phone went dead and he knew she hung up. _Kyle what did you do?_

_

* * *

_

_There we go; the first door to Jessi's memory has been opened but what does that mean for Jessi now that she has been painfully reminded what she has done in the past. Please continue reading to find out._

_I have finally gotten into how to write this story and I plan to work on it when I can thank you for reading and please review._

_You guys are awesome and I'll update when I can so please continue to be patient._


	12. Envy

The image flashed in her mind again; _no stop…don't do it…STOP! _But screaming at herself wouldn't stop her from snapping his neck. Her figure stood by the fallen man observing him seeing if he would rise again. Jessi ran to herself; looking at herself in the face she detected no hint of apology or sadness just curiosity and blankness. "Why did you kill him?" The other girl made no move or explained herself; Jessi fell to her knees. "Why did _I _kill him? WHY?"

Her mind sought the relief that didn't come; her eyes were hardened and cold and the tears of her sorry ran down her face. _I'm a monster…no wonder Shawn thinks me and him are the same…I don't deserve to live…I can't stop the tears from falling just like I couldn't stop myself from murdering that man…from hunting him. _Jessi stood from her spot near a tree once again looking around her seeing the trees surround her and suddenly the world started to spin around her just like when she first gained her memories. _It feels as if my skull is about to burst open; what's going on? _The headache increased and Jessi felt almost sick to her stomach the images she been trying so hard to suppress came back with a vengeance and caused her to double over landing on her arms and knees her mouth only inches from the ground. The sickening sound of the man's neck snapping was the last sound she heard before she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kyle awoke finding himself on the bathroom floor; Lori was kneeling next to him looking very pale. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"The lights in the house started to shake and then I heard you scream. When I came in you were passed out on the ground."

"How long have I've been out?"

"About 5 minutes."

Kyle sighed and then his phone vibrated; he looked down to see Foss's name. "Hello."

"Kyle…Jessi called…she's meeting me tomorrow at noon."

"Alright I'll be there."

"What did you do Kyle?"

"What do you mean?"

"She sounded…as if something was hurting her." Foss said in a strange voice.

"I found the first word." Kyle said shuddering at the memories but at the same time fearful if Jessi had seen the same thing. "My mind was connected with Jessi."

"I thought so; which memory did you activate." Foss said in a worried tone.

"Zzyzx."

"Shit Kyle, are you serious?"

"I forgot that the beginning for Jessi is harder than it was for me."

"It doesn't matter; it got her to meet with us…I'm a little disappointed that you started at the beginning but it's too late…everything has already been set into motion."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kyle."

"Night." Lori sat there listening to the whole conversation.

"I'm going with you Kyle."

"What? No, you can't"

"The hell I can't Kyle, I'm coming…I miss her."

Kyle looked into his sisters eyes; they were saddened just thinking of Jessi. "She won't remember you…and that's a lot harder than seeing her."

"At least I get to know she's okay and the rest of the pain I can deal with." Lori said in a strong tone.

Kyle couldn't deny his sister this especially knowing how close the two have gotten over such a short period of time. "Fine…but please don't be too let down if she doesn't remember you."

Lori nodded. "Come on I'll help you to your room so you can rest."

"Sure." Together Lori helped Kyle to his room and said goodnight leaving him with his thoughts.

_The first door is open but what does that mean for Jessi…will she continue to feel like she has to be away from us. Jessi where are you now? It's hard to live when you're gone…please return to me soon._

_

* * *

_

Jessi woke to find herself still in the thicket surround by trees; the swirling in her head dissipated along with the nauseous feeling. Jessi looked at the position of the sun…apparently it was 7 in the morning. _Damn…I've been knocked out for a long time. I better get home and shower. _Jessi walked to her apartment…something about it felt so familiar but Jessi didn't know what it could be when she asked Shawn he just told her it must remind her of one of the many places she had been. Shawn left yesterday on his own to find more info about Latnok; they weren't allow to know that they were working together otherwise they would destroy Shawn himself and leave Jessi to figure out who she was by herself. This thought returned Jessi to what did mean to hear a click in her head turn and a door to her memory open flooding her mind and consciousness. Jessi took a shower and winced to feel pressure on her skin and then her mind flashed to when the man touched her shoulder. Her mind tried to grasp why she was feeling it again but couldn't understand why? _My body remembers the touch of his hand on my skin?_ Jessi felt disgusted with the feeling; she hated knowing that that memory would always be the first one she retrieved from her dark past and yet Jessi knew this wasn't even the worse one…something told her this was only the beginning of the worse.

After taking a shower and scrubbing her arm till the feeling was gone she returned to the kitchen and began to cook herself some food; _funny…I don't even remember where I learned to cook and don't recall doing it in any of the memories with Shawn. Could they all really be fake memories? _

Noon was approaching fast; _well I guess there's no harm in getting there early._

Jessi called Foss. "Hello."

"Jessi hi, is something wrong?"

"Nothing in particular that can't wait. So do you want to give me directions?"

She heard the man chuckle. "Sure."

About 15 minutes later Jessi arrived at Foss' training field; the place felt familiar to Jessi but she couldn't place where she knew it from. "You're here early." She heard a voice say.

She turned to see Foss standing there. "Well there are some things you need to explain that I can't find the answers to."

"Oh okay then; shoot."

"…" Jessi didn't know where to start. "Foss…what does it mean to end a life?"

The man's sudden intake of breath startled her; she looked up to see him look grim. "Jessi…I know it's hard to not know why you killed that man."

"You know?" She felt the tears behind her eyes.

"Yes…I do but Jessi let me tell you…that man would have hurt you if you didn't take action."

"That doesn't give me the right to end a person's life." Jessi replied. "He could of have had family or friends and people who cared about him but I took none of that into regard when I killed him."

"You didn't understand what was going on Jessi."

'That's still not fair reason for killing a man."

Foss sighed. "Jessi…I've killed many men…I know how hard it is to kill another living being." Jessi's eyes widen in surprise. "And…because of my own faults my wife and daughter died so I also know how hard it is to be the cause of so much destruction."

"How…How did they die?

"Car crash…I was drunk." The pain in Foss' eyes was too much for Jessi to bear; she walked forward and hugged the man. She knew this man, the feeling of protectiveness he had over her reminded her of something; this man's presence in her life was undeniable. It was obvious that he cared for her and it hurt her to know that she couldn't even remember spending time with him. _He is my secret keeper; the secrets inside of him are easy for me to see…I trust this man…is this why I picked him? Because he knows my pain far too well._ Jessi released him after releasing calmness in him; he sighed recognizing the feeling almost immediately. He looked down and saw Jessi's green probing eyes looking back at him; she wasn't like a daughter to him she was a daughter to him.

The moment their eyes connected Foss knew he didn't need to say any words; she understood him completely and he loved knowing that despite her loss of memories that she was the same Jessi. The same girl; the one who had helped him survived those couple of months, the one who had saved him from himself.

"Why did I choose you?"

"Hmmm?"

"As my secret keeper, why did I choose you?"

Foss laughed. "I asked you the same question the day you asked."

* * *

_The two sat together after training thinking over everything. What they had seen in the observing the location of the mission was gruesome; men littered the floor nearby and the machine they used to wipe their memories away was being used to take info and rid themselves of the workers._

"_How could they be so cruel?" Jessi asked._

"_I…I don't know." Foss replied as they recalled the scene only hours ago. Over the course of the last two months Jessi had seen many things that would be consider inhuman and disgusting but Latnok didn't seem to care about little things like that. "Jessi what do we do?" This is the first time he had asked her for advice; he didn't want to lead her into that facility and face the chances of her getting captured and her memory erased._

_Jessi concentrated for a moment; thinking over the recent gain of abilities. "I think I can place my memories into separate containers and place a mental door in the way so that if they do capture me they won't get my memories."_

"_That machine looks like it can get through doors though so that seems impossible unless…"_

"_What?"_

_  
"Adam did tell me of this one trick he was thinking of doing before he died."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's where you choose someone and tell them the words you will use to lock these doors and unless the person you chose speaks them your memories will remain intact."_

"_Do you think it will work?"_

"_I don't know not even Adam tried this trick."_

_  
"What else do we have?"_

"_Not much in low amount of time we have."_

"_Then there is nothing else for us to do."_

"_Who will be your…secret keeper? Kyle?"_

"_No…you."_

"_What why?"_

"_Because…Kyle and I may have a bond but he will be the one who could speak those words to release my memories…he knows me best and besides you are the strong silent type anyways." Jessi laughed and Foss chuckled. "So I know you won't tell."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Foss…if there was anyone who has proven their trust to me besides Kyle it had been you…so don't doubt yourself." Foss nodded._

"_What is the bases for these words then?"_

_After a quick though "S.A.L.I.G.I.A."_

"_What?"_

"_The seven deadly sins." Jessi replied._

"_Jessi." Foss said sternly._

"_Foss it's not meant to be depressive…it's meant to put my life into some perspective…let me know what it is I'm really fighting for." Jessi told him. Foss thought it over for a minute._

"_Fine."_

"_Good." Jessi moved so that she was on her knees. "Now stay still why I do this."_

_Foss nodded. "What are the seven words?"_

'_You'll see' he heard her voice in his head and knew from that minute on that their connection would deepen as she hid the meaning of why she chose the words behind walls that not even he could see. "The last one is for precaution incase a new set of memories is placed in me." Jessi told him. "And I did the same for you."_

"_What?"_

"_I became your secret keeper in case your memory was being removed. Your mind told me the words so it's okay."_

_Foss nodded. "Then let's get this over with." Jessi smiled._

"_Okay."_

* * *

"You chose me because I'm the strong silent type." Foss said with a chuckle. "So I won't tell anyone."

Jessi smiled. "That sounds like you."

"It is me…you know me better then you think."

* * *

Kyle and Lori got up early and after eating decided to just go; they were too anxious to wait at home any longer. They told Niccole and Stephen that they were going to go see Declan about something and that they would be back before dinner.

Upon arriving both were surprised to see Foss and Jessi already there; Jessi's eyes turned away from Foss and landed on Kyle. Kyle felt his heart beat rapidly something about the way she looked at him made him feel as though she remembered him in some way. Kyle mind quickly recalled how she had seen him but he didn't see her and continued on his way to Foss'. Jessi's eyes once again turned looking to Lori; Lori heard Kyle's intake of breath as the girl's eyes moved upon him and then slowly to Lori herself. Lori met her eye contact; Jessi's eyes looked confused. "Who are you?"

Lori swallowed hard; this was more painful then she thought. "I'm Lori…I'm your sister."

Jessi's eyes seemed to suddenly understand. "So that's why your presence is so familiar." Jessi said in a curious voice. Lori relaxed; _at least some part of her remembers me._

"Yeah, I guess so." Lori felt the tears weld up… she wanted to so badly see her sister again; she ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Jessi was taken by surprise at the girl's sudden display of affection. The hug seemed to bring something out of her; a warm, touched, and gratified feeling. Jessi returned the hug; _so this is my sister…my sister._ A sudden pain in Jessi's head quickly overtook her at that thought; Kyle and Jessi both recognized the feeling. Jessi staggered as the feeling began to overwhelm her; _no…not again; what's going on?_

"Jessi?" She heard Lori say surprised and with fear in her voice. The fear activated something in Jessi and soon enough Jessi sank to the ground grasping her head; Kyle fell at almost the exact moment feeling everything that Jessi was feeling but to a lower degree.

Kyle couldn't understand why this was happening now…there were no words; he didn't grasp the meaning of the second deadly sin so what was going on? As if his mind was asking this question something else answered it…his heart…_an emotional trigger._ Lori must have activated an emotional trigger but which memory did she trigger?

The two of them sank back to the dream like world together; Jessi rose first unsure of what was going on. Kyle too rose after a minute and his eyes found hers…there was so much uncertainty in her eyes that it frighten him. Kyle ran forward and wrapped his arms around her…everything about her seemed so un-Jessi like…she was so unsure of herself, so afraid of who she truly was…so alone. Kyle was disgusted with himself for never seeing how her life was so miserable yet she continuous gave things up for others instead of caring for herself. She may have labeled her seven phases of her life after the seven deadly sins but Jessi most certainly wasn't one who could ever be a bad person. "What does this mean? I thought you needed to learn the word triggers."

"I do." Kyle released her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward. "We need to figure out which trigger Lori caused." Jessi looked at the place Lori was standing before they returned to this dream world.

"The word sister spurred something inside of me and her fear." Kyle looked down at Jessi his mind went across the time that Jessi had hurt Lori and Emily…Jessi's so-called-sister.

"Do…you remember another person…her name is Emily?" Jessi felt as though this word so means something to her but what?

"It sounds familiar but I don't know who that is." Kyle breathed out harshly so this was about her life with Madacorp.

"There are six sins to choose from." Jessi recognized his meaning.

"Lust is gone from the list so which would be the right one for this life?"

"Gluttony?"

"Did I take something for granted or excessively do something in that life?"

"Not that I really know of…

"How about Wrath or Pride?"

"Well you were angry towards your sister for not allowing you to do what you wanted…and I don't think you were Prideful."

"Could it be that you're trying to protect me from what I really was?" Jessi asked. Kyle looked into her eyes.

"No…this is the truth."

"Okay then and sloth or discouragement?"

"You weren't lazy…and you were discouraged to do things but she still wanted you to do other things like get to know us."

Jessi didn't get what he was saying…_is he still talking about this Emily person?_ "What about Greed or Envy?"

"This isn't right…I can't image you as either."

"Did you have something I wanted?"

Kyle looked down and then back into her eyes. "A family that truly cared about me."

"Does that category fit Envy or Greed?"

"It could fit either but you had Madacorp controlling you and Emily Hollander using you so I guess that you would probably be placed under Envy in this life…" He felt Jessi dropped his hand suddenly. "Jessi?" He turned to see her on her hands and knees. "Jessi!" He bent down next to her and touched her back. The instance his hand touched her he was pulled into her memories again. _"Control"_ shouted in his mind.

He saw Emily find her drawing pictures at the port, her inside the same place that he had seen before surrounded by walls and one sided mirrors, they "fix" the "glitch" in her programming after meeting all of them and falling for Declan. Her hurt Lori; during this memory he felt this darkness as Jessi had described take over her and knew it had to do with Madacorp's programming. Jessi seemed frozen at the memory of hurting Lori; unable to stop her past self…this hurt even more then the camper memory. The events returned to the forest area where they were planning to camp; how Jessi teased Amanda after being reprogrammed, Jessi getting separated from Amanda and finding herself in the very room where they created her. She remember Kyle finding her saving her from this very painful part of her, Jessi learning the truth of who she is, her confronting Emily and then running away. The memories continued to her being found by Kyle, her jumping off the cliff and returning to Madacorp's hands. The last memory being Emily telling her to run away and her saving Kyle's life. Kyle noticed that any pieces of Adam, Foss, or Sarah were completely gone from her memory; she truly did lock up her mind.

They both were shot out of this dream like world and back into the painful world outside. Jessi felt as if she had just been stabbed in the stomach; so much of her memory had returned that it was a very disorienting experience. Kyle too didn't know what was going on; one minute he was in Jessi's memory the next he was laying on the ground.

"Kyle, Jessi, thank God you two are all right." He heard Lori's voice. "What happened?"

"I…I don't really know." Kyle turned to look at Jessi who was very pale; Foss had his arm underneath her lifting her up slightly to make sure she wasn't injured. Jessi didn't seem to know what was going on and he saw a mark on her on her shoulder blade show more clearly. "What happened to her?"

Jessi answered instead of Foss. "It's from that fall." Kyle didn't understand. "What?"

Jessi's eyes turned to him. "When I relive the memories…any pain both physical or emotion returns just as fresh as though it has just happened."

"Isn't there something we could do about that?"

"Not that I know of."

"So you remember us now?"

"Yes…but I still don't know you very well."

"What?"

"Any memories going on beyond me saving you are still closed off Kyle."

"So you…?"

"Still don't remember who I am." Jessi finished. Jessi's eyes turned to Lori; Lori knew that by the way Jessi looked at her that memory of her was gained in that experience. "Lori I'm sorry for hurting you…and thank you for helping me remember."

Lori was taken aback by Jessi's sorrow. "I have already forgiven you for that Jessi…and you're welcome."

"But I haven't forgiven myself." Jessi said in sad tone. "I don't I ever will." Lori knew what pain Jessi was feeling and knew that she wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"Once you remember the rest of our time spent you will." Lori said calmly Jessi nodded but the doubts in her eyes were clear.

_Jessi where are you? We have a mission to do get your butt over here. _Shawn's voice sounded in her head.

"I should go." Jessi said getting up after a second.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Shawn is still alive, if I don't show up he'll be back to hurt the Tragers or you or Foss or Declan so I will stay with him until we can find a way to beat him." Jessi answered.

Before Jessi could leave Lori hugged her again. "Be careful Jessi."

"I will." Foss was next to hug her followed lastly by Kyle.

Kyle hugged her tight against him. "I love you Jessi so be careful."

"Aren't you dating Amanda?" Jessi asked in a strange tone.

Kyle didn't know what to say to this. Lori replied. "Kyle and her broke up Jessi." She smiled at the situation.

"Oh. We'll talk more later I guess." Jessi said not knowing what else to say as her cheeks burned and she left them once again.

Kyle and Lori returned home; Kyle seemed exhausted like this morning. Jessi didn't remember that they were dating but at least she remembered him. This was going to be a very long seven days.

Lori was ecstatic that Jessi had finally remembered them after what seemed like forever to her but were only a couple days in reality. Lori told the family what had happened and they all seemed satisfied with the explanation that Jessi wanted to meet with them instead of Lori and Kyle going out looking for her. The day was coming to an end but something still felt wrong…what if Shawn discovered that Jessi had remembered them?

* * *

_Hi again; this chapter is kind of fast paced…I'm sorry…I didn't want to go to fast but I realized that if I made Jessi remember Emily then she would have to remember Kyle and the Tragers somewhat from how involved Emily made their lives with the Tragers. The next chapter will be slower I promise and there won't be any big groups of memories like this chapter for awhile._

_Anyways hope you guys enjoy and review; I'll update soon. –Tina._


	13. Pride and Discouragement

_It had happened several days ago but still why are they all so painful…_Jessi couldn't help but think…every memory she had gained up to this moment had a bitter, painful edge added on to them. Maybe this was how her life was meant to be…painstakingly tragic…her memory returned to the freedom in jumping off that cliff. Feeling the air rush through her hair and the adrenaline rushing through her veins…the freedom of knowing that everything slipped away for only a moment was enough to make her want more. Jessi sat in her room thinking this but her mind returned to Kyle…he was so scared for her…he didn't want her to jump…what in her made her important to them and why couldn't she remember? She hadn't seen Kyle for awhile and he had yet to figure out her next set of memories…so she was going to help him.

The last couple of days had been filled with missions to destroy Latnok and by the pace they were going her and Shawn was getting closer and closer each day. Shawn surprised her by how easily he had accepted the fact that her memories had returned…it was like he expected it and continue to allow her to have her freedom. But maybe it was because of his request…even though Shawn was without a doubt violent and able to kill her at anytime…he seemed at ease around her. Jessi didn't like it…every time he was near it made her feel strange as if something about him…scared her.

Shawn was in the living room thinking over what had happened when she walked through that door that fateful day.

* * *

_The door opened as Shawn took in Jessi's appearance; she was sweaty and a bit of mess as though she was fighting someone or something. "Hey."_

"_Hi…what happened to you Jessi?"_

"_I…I don't really know."_

_Shawn felt something different about her as if she had suddenly slipped farther away from him. Then it occurred to him. "You remember your life don't you?"_

"_I only remember pieces of it." Jessi answered._

_Shawn considered erasing her memory again but obviously her mind had a way of hiding her memory away and she came to him even though she remember bits and pieces of her memory. "Why did you come back?"_

"_To help you take down Latnok." Jessi replied. "Or you'll continue to hurt my true family."_

_Shawn looked at her considering her words…his true intention had been to use Jessi then toss her aside possible kill her but as he searched her eyes for something he found what he was looking for…understanding. She knew his true intentions and yet she came back knowing that he would need her help. "Fine…after Latnok is destroyed I'll leave you and Kyle and the rest of your family alone."_

"_Do you really mean that?"_

"_You should be able to tell." Shawn replied. "I will no longer need your presence in my life after I destroy the very company that destroyed every chance I had to be free."_

_Jessi nodded understanding what he meant. "I know the feeling of being controlled Shawn…so don't think that I haven't felt the same anger like you."_

_He knew what she had meant after all Madacorp had their grips around Jessi for a long time. "…I don't want any other experiment to go through this…I no longer have a purpose on this planet except to make Latnok disappear…Jessi…do you mind doing a favor for me when this over?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I would like you to…_

_

* * *

_

She had listened to his request and agreed to it not because she wanted to but because he need her to be the one to do this…no one else knew this type of pain except for Jessi…but she had a purpose in this world when he didn't. Latnok had destroyed his creator; the only reason Adam, who had been Kyle's creator, didn't tell Kyle about him was because Adam didn't realize there had another person who knew about the experiment. As much as Shawn had searched for his creator he never found his name or his reasoning behind creating him…once again Shawn was in the shadows only meant to do work and never discover who he was created after. Jessi on the other hand…she knew her life…but as soon as she got use to one thing it was taken from her…Shawn had done the same. He took her previous life away for his own gain. And yet she still agreed to his favor…why was she so different?

Jessi rose from her bed and went into the living room finding Shawn there…he was so different from anyone she had met…even Foss didn't understand some of the things that Shawn had. But he would never understand the reasoning behind her actions or words…there was only one person that could do that…he had saved her…and it only felt like yesterday that he had done so. "Shawn I'm going out for a bit."

"To go and see Kyle?"

"Yes…but I will come back." Jessi told him.

"…I'll see you in a bit then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jessi left closing the door and he heard her walk to the elevator.

* * *

Kyle was anxious…Jessi said she was coming by today…the rest of his family was anticipating her arrival. They heard a knock at the door but Kyle knew who it was before they answered it and was disappointed that it wasn't Jessi.

"Amanda, hello, what are you doing here?" Niccole asked.

"I came to see Kyle, is that okay?"

"Umm…yeah he's in his room."

"Thank you Mrs. Trager." He heard Amanda come down the hall and knock on his door. "Is it okay if I come in Kyle?"

"Yeah sure." To Amanda's dismay he was sitting in his tub looking up at her.

"Hi."

"Hi…is there something you need Amanda?" His voice had an edge to it and how could she blame him…here he was afraid that Jessi may not return and it was somewhat her fault…she had distracted him.

"Kyle…I came to apologize…I have been rather rude to you…and to Jessi." Kyle knew she had just added the last part to benefit him. He grinded his teeth together to hear and see the slight annoyance that Jessi caused.

"More so to Jessi then me." Kyle replied in a cold voice…that long ago Kyle would have never used to Amanda let alone in her presence. After this was Amanda; she was sweet, innocent, and never did anything wrong…how sardonic did those words sound now? How had he missed out on the fact that even though Jessi hated Amanda she had never wanted Amanda to get hurt and do anything to save her…even throw away her own life. It had been awhile since he had the chance to talk to Amanda and even looking at her made him feel strangely upset. Amanda had winced at his tone of voice and knew that she had a lot to make up for.

"That's true…but I am sorry for that." Amanda replied in a sweet tone that at one time would have made Kyle accept any fault that Amanda had.

But now Kyle could see her faults and it hurt to know that all this time…Jessi had to deal with her even though she was so bitter towards their relationship. "Thank you for apologizing but it isn't to me that you should say sorry to."

"Do you actually expect me to say sorry to her?" Amanda asked disbelief coloring her tone.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kyle replied. Amanda regained composure…she didn't seriously think that Kyle would act like this but then again how did she expect him to act. Did she really expect him to smile at her and forget all the bad things she had done?

"I…if you want me to apologize to her I will." Amanda replied but by the look on his face this had been the wrong choice of words.

"So only if I asked you to apologize to her you would but not because you feel bad?" Kyle questioned and Amanda realized what he was saying.

"I don't like her Kyle and she doesn't like me." Amanda replied.

"But she still saved you and did a hell of a lot more than I did." Kyle said his voice rising slightly.

"Only because she liked you."

"Amanda, Jessi isn't like that…sure she saved you because she knew you were important to me but she also saved you because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt…and you don't even care if she was injured because of it." Kyle told her "Jessi deserves more than what you gave her…and I think it's time for you to go."

"Fine." Amanda said in a huff. She turned to the door and opened the same moment that someone else did and stumbled forward only to be caught by somebody else. Amanda looked up at her savior only to find the girl she hated looking down at her.

Kyle watched as she fell forward and Jessi caught her…Jessi looked just as surprised as he imagined Amanda to be. Amanda's head turned upward to see who had caught her and he saw the dismay enter her eyes as they came upon Jessi. Jessi didn't have a reaction to this bitterness but she did release the girl and step beside her so that she was in the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Jessi asked them confused momentarily as to why Amanda looked so upset.

"It wouldn't matter to you if you were." Amanda said in an annoyed tone.

"You're right it wouldn't…so why are you still standing there…I thought you were leaving in a huff." Jessi said smiling to the girl.

"I was…"

"Then don't let the door hit you on way out…or would you like help with that?" Jessi asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Amanda left running out of the house and Kyle felt her rushing to her own house. Kyle turned to look at Jessi. "That wasn't very nice." Kyle told her but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when she pouted at him.

"I wasn't trying to be nice." She told him. "Why was she here anyways?"

"…she came to apologize or something…I didn't expect her to come here Jessi."

Jessi smiled at him. "I know it's okay; the rest of the family filled me in."

"Oh…how did it go re-meeting everyone?"

Jessi looked down in concentration. "Confusing…it's like I knew there was something more between us but I could find the memories for it." Jessi answered honestly. "Especially Andy, Josh and Stephen and then once again when I caught Amanda."

"What?"

"Well I just have this feeling that I was protecting her from something…her body felt similar to a time when I was protecting someone and nearly died for her…" Kyle's eyes widen…she was recalling the physical feeling of saving Amanda at the cliff. "Anyways let's get started..." Kyle smiled at her impatience.

"Yeah sure." He helped her into his tub and sat down across from her. Together they placed their arms in each other and began sinking into the dream world once again. They looked around but this time they didn't move.

"So we have gotten 3 out of 7 done…which memories are we looking at next?"

"How about Taylor…or Latnok…those memories seem the easiest to figure out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think about the remaining words we have…discouragement, gluttony, greed, and pride…it's somewhat easier to figure out." He was getting better at this.

"For you…remember I don't know who Taylor is so of course this is harder for me."

"That is true…while you lived with Taylor and the facts you have gained from Latnok…both figures are prideful and we all know that they discouraged you from gaining control over yourself…if you didn't listen to them…you weren't worth their time."

"Okay…but if you figured out which sin belongs to which memory why isn't it working…"

"I don't know…I've been trying to think of the right word for each which is why I asked you to come join me today."

"Kyle…are all my memories filled with…pain?" Jessi felt nervous…a part of her didn't want to remember if they were all as painful as the previous ones. Kyle looked down at her his eyes wide with shock. _How am I suppose to answer her...?_

"Jessi…I'm not going to lie…your some of them are…but a lot of them are happy ones as well…I know it's hard to relive those memories but…I need you Jessi…so much more than you could ever know." Jessi face looked like she was in a state of shock. "It's hard for me to even breathe knowing that you don't remember me and you being more than what we are." Jessi saw his eyes darken as the pain filled them and all she wanted to do was grant his wish…to help Kyle and be the person who made him smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyle looked up searching her eyes for what he hoped would be complete honesty and he wasn't disappointed…Jessi's eyes told him that what she wanted most was to make him happy….to continue living the life that was so hard for her in the beginning.

"Taylor…and Latnok…"

"Neither is made of great people and both were fools…"

"How did they see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I know about them that showed their opinion of me?"

Kyle looked down… "They both…thought you should live up to a standard…the same standard that they set for me…"

"…but you are so much better than I am…so of course I could never reach that standard…"

"That's a lie…it wasn't me who saved Amanda it was you." Jessi's eyes widen in confusion. "If anything you are so much stronger than me Jessi…you have always been stronger…only you can live your life Jessi and you could be greater than you even know."

"I don't understand…why are you so…so great to me? I have done horrible things…and I feel like there are only more to come…"

"Jessi…of all the people I know you are the one that can't see yourself clearly…you don't even know how much you have to offer because no matter what those memories bring just know that none of them say anything about you…it just shows what you have already accomplished…"

Jessi smiled warmly at him and Kyle felt his heart weld at the sight…he missed her smile. "So…how did Taylor and Latnok see me? And why did they think that?"

"…They both saw you as unnecessary or in Taylor's eyes a disappointment and they saw you as such because they didn't really know how strong you can be and how great a person you truly were. They thought you would take after…Sarah."

"Sa-." Jessi felt a sudden pain shoot in her head…_not again…the pounding in my head… it won't go away._ Kyle watched as she fell to her knees and a second later he fell as well grabbing her arms and holding her close as they were once again pulled into her memories.

The first memories that came were the unimportant memories of the soldiers whose memories she took filled with information and things about Latnok…the memories were many. Kyle couldn't believe how much Jessi's mind could store he felt the doors of her mind more strongly in that moment and he felt that door automatically store themselves behind one of them when the memories ended. Except this time the door could be closed or opened at Jessi's will…another thing he noticed was that Jessi had also closed Shawn's memories and any extra ones of her and Emily that were false. The way Jessi's mind seems to know which were false and which were true was staggering to him but then again the first memories shown was her creation.

Only moments later a second set of memories began and Kyle knew these ones would be more painful than the first. Images of her and Taylor began to cloud her mind; Taylor first meeting with her in the hospital, him spouting nonsense about Kyle and Niccole not caring about her, him pushing her making her work harder, him yelling at her about taking a record she found behind her pillow and finally him at the Tragers' door yelling at her for not leaving to Latnok with him. Kyle understood why Jessi worked so hard for him and why she did everything he had asked; the feelings those memories brought were not only sadness but disappointment in herself for not being able to accomplish the goals he had set for her. And even after being able to heal her hand when she had cut it on glass the fact that she had almost lost unconsciousness was still on her mind. Another realization came to mind…she had lived with this need to prove herself for him more than she wanted to prove herself for herself…she was more selfless then she let on. Together they were pushed out of her memories and once again found each other in the tub opposite from each other…except something felt wrong…very wrong. Jessi fell forward and whimpered in pain as his hand squeezed hers…he felt warm liquid coming out of her hand…he looked down to see the same hand wounded the same way when she had cut herself with the glass. His eyes widen in fear and realization but as soon as it was seen it was closed up by Jessi who had healed herself…Kyle looked down at his hand to find her blood there and he himself felt queasy at this development. "I'll be back…" Kyle left her to wash his hand and after a second looked at himself in the mirror…he looked pale and sweaty…_What will happen if she remembers the wounds of this last mission? Will she…will she leave me?_

Kyle returned to his room to find Jessi asleep in his tub…two set of memories worn her out more then he could ever imagine. Kyle walked to her, picking her up he turned and walked to her room and placed her on the bed…he laid next to her and placed his arms around her…this was killing him.

"Jessi…please don't leave me."

Jessi seemed at complete peace "I will never leave you…willingly." Jessi said with a sigh. Kyle smiled knowing that even in sleep she would always hear his pled. His eyes began to close slowly..._only two more doors…please don't leave me Jessi…I love you too much to let you go…again._

* * *

Jessi woke finding herself in Kyle's arms on a bed that seemed familiar to her touch; she looked up to Kyle's face and kissed his forehead. Kyle stirred for a moment and soon awoke again. "Hey." He said in a sweet sleepy voice.

"Hey" She replied warmly.

"I missed this." He told her.

"So…we have done this before…no wonder it felt so familiar…" Jessi said trailing off.

"Yeah but I didn't get to appreciate it as fully as I am right now." His eyes were bright and warmed her. "Jessi…I love you…and even if you don't remember all the stuff that happened between us…I am always there for you."

"Thank you Kyle…and even if I don't remember exact memories…this feeling that I get when I'm with you…is one that I only get around you…so don't worry Kyle…because I know that somewhere inside of me I do love you too." Kyle felt tears trickle down his cheek Jessi hand lifted and wiped them away; her eyes warm and loving.

Jessi and him left her room so that she could spend some time with the family. Niccole was the first to take her aside and hug her. "Oh Jessi…I'm so sorry…this is so hard…to know that you can't remember all this time we spent together."

"Niccole it's okay…my memories are starting to return…and I promise you that the rest of them will return soon." Niccole's tears began to sparkle as she smiled.

"I love you Jessi…you got that?"

"I love you as well Niccole."

Stephen walked up to them and pulled Jessi into his arms. "God…it's so great to see you again Jessi…when Kyle first told us about this I didn't know what to do."

Jessi smiled sending calming waves through him…all his tense left him. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." They all chuckled.

Lori and Josh came next. "You okay super-girl?"

"Of course I am."

"…that's good…we miss you around here." Lori said in a worried voice.

"It's okay Lori…I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"Good cause Andy is starting to get irritated with you being gone all the time." Josh gave her a warm smile.

"I miss her too and I can't wait to kick your butt at G-force again." Jessi grinned and Josh groaned.

Josh and Lori both took turns hugging her and then Jessi decided it was time to leave again. Kyle followed her out. "Please come back soon…Jessi."

Jessi smiled. "I will…call me when you figure out what the next set of memories could be okay." Kyle nodded and then stepped forward and hugged her. They pulled away for a moment where Kyle looked down into her eyes; Jessi reached up and planted her lips on his. The energy rushing through them began to grow as the kiss deepened...Jessi lost all sense of herself as she fell deeper into his arms and Kyle's mind stopped in it's tracks as her tongue ran across his lips. God he had missed this... kissing Jessi was like heaven to him; he allowed her entrance and the moment her tongue touched his their nerve endings seemed to feel everything even the air pressing down on them. But even with this they felt light and like they could fly and this feeling made their bodies levitate off the ground until they need to breathe and then gravity weighed back down on them and together they fell back on the ground. Jessi seemed lost in her own happiness. She looked up at him and kissed him lightly; he wanted at this moment to do more than just kiss her but he knew that he had to be patient...Jessi would returned. He kissed her back and then released her.

"I'll see you soon." He said breathlessly

"Goodbye Kyle." Jessi said just as out of breath.

"Bye."

Jessi walked home finding Shawn standing there. "You ready?" He asked.

"Ready when you are." She replied.

"Remember your promise Jessi." He told her. "You said you would keep it at the end."

"And I will…don't worry."

"Latnok is about to go down tonight."

"Along with you." Jessi said confirming his wish.

"Along with me." Shawn walked by her and Jessi followed at his heel. "Will you find them for me?"

"If you want me to." Jessi said.

"Please…I would like someone to visit my grave." Shawn told her. "And the person's who's genes were used to create me seem like the best chose."

"They could be dead already." Jessi answered.

"I know but as long as you find them…it's fine…thank you Jessi."

Jessi watched the back of his head as they reached the pavement…it was already dark. "There is no need to thank me for this."

"I know." Shawn turned and gave her the knife…the very same that he used on her…she did not know it base of memory but off of what Shawn had told her. "But this is my time of dying."

Together they left to Latnok's base…this would be her last mission with Shawn. Jessi was being honest when she told Lori and Josh and that in a couple days she would return.

* * *

_Hell-o, so what do you guys think…a little fast paced again and dark at the end don't you think…I need to add some suspense to this story (as if I had a problem with that lol)…the next chapter will explain Shawn and Latnok's fate…Jessi seems to be fine with helping him but why? Is it just to protect Kyle and the Tragers or is there more to the story? And if Latnok is destroyed how will that affect Kyle. Until next time._

_Please review and I'll update when I can. Thank you. –Tina._


	14. Abandonment

The two arrived at the facility looking up to see the huge building overhead; Jessi had never told Kyle this but part of their mission to go to Latnok and put a end to this brutal game that they had started. And still there was more…in her untapped memories something told her that it was because of Latnok that things were in such a mess. Ever since the rediscovery of her memories of that hunter she had decided that killing was not something she would like to relive again. "Are you ready?" She heard him ask. Her eyes turned to the man standing next to her; she would have expect Kyle or Foss or even Declan to be the one who she would take down Latnok with but instead here she was with a man who she didn't really know but knew that they were more similar then anyone besides Kyle. Part of her wanted to call Kyle and tell him of this plan but she knew Kyle would try to stop her and she didn't want that…she wanted to destroy Latnok but by taking the information not their lives.

"Let's go." She placed the mask on her face…Shawn wore nothing…he didn't care about being caught, he knew after this mission he wouldn't survive anyways.

Together they went to the gates and jumped over; on the other side there were many soldiers but because of their movements for the most part they avoid direction confrontations. Upon entering Shawn led her to the top most floors where they both knew the leaders of Latnok would be; Shawn had come here many times before to talk to Latnok and now they were stopping them.

It was difficult to say the least to get to the top most floor; they were shot at, fought with, and almost killed several times. The two relied on each other…even though both preferred not to. By the time they had reached the top they were both bleeding…not only from the overuse of their powers but from being shot and hit with prototypes; if she hadn't know how to set up currents she would have been dead already from the excessive amount of bullets used on them. Shawn told her to wait there and if she wanted to listen in then to do so. Jessi attuned her hearing and followed to the slightly opened door....hiding in the shadows as the sight in front of her made her feel nauseous. Shawn startled the men inside…

"Shawn what are you doing here?" A woman asked her…this woman sounded familiar…who was this woman? The sound of her voice made Jessi quiver slightly... but why? What had this woman done that could make her... Jessi feel afraid?

"Grace…it's a pleasure as always to see you." Shawn sound venomous towards the woman. "Where is your son?"

"Are you the one responsible for this drill?" She asked her voice rising in anger.

"Yes…I have come to make a deal with you…one that if you don't respond to will then force will be used…if necessary." Jessi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who are you to order us around? We're Latnok." She replied sharply.

"And I am just what? A toy that you guys got bored with or maybe a result from an experiment?" He questioned.

Jessi watched as one of them men grabbed a device on the counter and before Jessi or Shawn could do anything he pushed a button and she heard Shawn's organs begin to twist…so that's why he said he would die; eventually his organs would start to burst once this process was set. No one…not even her or Kyle could remove what they placed in him; he had maybe 23 minutes at the most. Shawn showed no reaction to this but she felt his pain and used his power to force all them to the wall behind them. Eleven people consisted inside of Latnok…eleven leaders but from what she heard Cassidy wasn't there. Shawn walked forward to the first man…

"I think you'll reconsider my proposal now." Shawn said in a quiet voice that brought horror to them.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Give your company over to me." Shawn told them.

Jessi heard their gasp. "And why would you do that?"

"Well seeing as I'm dying after this anyways…killing all of you wouldn't be the end of the world for me so you may as well stay alive."

Jessi watched as the man gave Shawn a hard look that Shawn returned. There was no way around this…by the expression in Shawn's eyes…he was being honest about killing them.

"F-Fine." Shawn released each one. One by one waiting for them to sign the document that he had in his position. All eleven were repined into position and he looked back to the door.

"You can come out now." Jessi stepped out from the shadows and they gasped once again. "Now you have my witness so now that everything has been set into play…shall we begin…Jessi?"

"Yes…I think that sounds about right." Together they erased and replaced the memories of each Latnok member. The information they found was horrible…it killed them to know what Latnok had done and what they were doing as they stood there. As their memories of a girl name Sarah began to fill her; her mind began to react to them. Her head felt like it was being hit again and again as she fell on to her knees. _This…this isn't supposed to happen…I though only emotion triggers were allowed…these memories are triggering my memories. The word abandonment sounded in her head…that's what she had done abandon her mother in her time of need…she had taken Sarah for granted…_

_

* * *

_

Kyle sat eating dinner when it hit him…a sudden way of pain began to throw this thoughts everywhere. He was given images of Latnok…was this where Jessi was? No…it couldn't be…did she go alone? The memories of Sarah entered his head…but they weren't Jessi's memories or Adam for that matter…they were those of Grace Kingsley. The pain didn't come from these memories but from the ones that came right after them; these memories resonated with the memories that Jessi had of Sarah. Kyle forced himself up and dialed Foss's number. It didn't matter to him if Jessi had left without him... as long as she was okay... that's all that mattered. To Kyle... if he lost Jessi his world would end because she was such a great part of his world.

"Kyle?"

"There's something wrong with Jessi."

"Where is she?"

"At Latnok's base."

"Damn I didn't think Shawn would actually take her there…don't worry I know where it is located. I'm coming to pick you and Declan up now."

"Okay."

Minutes later Kyle and Declan were in Foss's van heading to Latnok's main base. Upon arriving it was easy to tell that Jessi and Shawn were very much inside. He helped Foss and Declan inside and together they began running to the top floor. The pain in his head told him that Jessi was still remembering Sarah and in the back of his head he saw every painful, happy, sad, mad memory between her and Sarah. _Just hold on Jessi…I'm almost there._

* * *

"Jessi…get up now."

"What is it?" She panted still recovering from the major memory gain.

"This." He placed a hand on her forehead and she saw the disturbing image that Shawn had stolen from one of them.

"D-Do you think they are still here?" She recovered quickly but staggered slightly and Shawn caught her.

"Without a doubt…where else do you place them except the safest place that Latnok could trust?"

"Right." Jessi looked around; Shawn had given her all their memories and she knew it was because his time was running low.

"Here, take this Jessi." Jessi looked down to see the paperwork in his hands.

"This is…" She glanced up at him and his eyes caught hers.

"A check…to help you when I'm gone…someone is going to have to take care of them."

Jessi nodded. "Let's get down there."

Shawn nodded in return. Together they ran into the room next door and found what they were looking for.

Jessi and Shawn entered the room more fully and the sight in front of them caused a stomach churching experience. There were two pods right next to each other…and inside were two four year old children…one was a boy and the second a girl. Together Shawn and Jessi started forward knocking out anyone who was there but not killing them and then erasing their memories.

"…I knew it." He stated after reading a document.

"You knew what?"

"Latnok…was using us…all of us…this isn't about you or Kyle or even me…this is about reproduction." Shawn told her as blood gushed out of his mouth…he was getting closer to death; he leaned forward grasping his stomach. He coughed blood onto the ground. "It's…it's going to start soon."

"When did they do this to you?"

"When they first discovered about my existence…they performed surgery on me to see how my organs reacted…and then when they were done with me they could just kill me."

Jessi looked down at him feeling pity for the man. Her heart still hurt from realizing what had happened to her mother but the relief of knowing she was okay was on her mind as well. "How did you find out about these objects?"

"They used it before and had to have surgery on me again before it killed me…and now it's…"

"…it's too late." She finished.

"It's up to you and Kyle to help them now." Shawn said nodding towards the pods.

"You're right."

"Jessi?"

Jessi turned to find Kyle, Declan, and Foss standing behind her breathless. "I'm sorry…"

Kyle ran forward hugging her. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Jessi smiled. "I'll try." Foss moved forward sitting down next to Shawn.

"Where is it?"

Shawn removed something from his pocket and pushed it into Foss's open hand. "It's yours now." He told them all. "Jessi you kept you're promise…thank you."

Jessi nodded and the others looked to the pods sitting next to one another. "Who are they experimented after?" Foss asked.

"One is of a girl from Latnok, who by the file is dead, and Shawn…and the other is of me and Kyle." Jessi replied. All three of them shot their heads back to her. Kyle's head began to turn as relief drowned him knowing that the first child wasn't between Shawn and Jessi. "They were using us while we were in our pods to reproduce…this was their goal" Kyle watched the children for a moment... he didn't have to guess to know which was his and Jessi's... the young girl drew his attention and for a moment he was content with this fact... he was a dad now... the shock blown him away but looking at this girl... his girl; he already fell in love with her just like her mom... it was something that couldn't be helped. Foss' voice drew him out of his thoughts and Kyle knew that he would get the time to meet his daughter properly later on as he turned to look back at Foss he caught Jessi's eye; she had seen him and he couldn't help but wonder if she was as happy. As if she read his thoughts her eyes turned to the young girl and back to him and he saw the smile in them; her liquid brown eyes were smiling and Kyle couldn't be happier than in that moment. Neither Foss nor Declan missed this contact; secretly both were laughing at them on the inside... at least someone was happy.

"Why did they start only four maybe three years ago?" Foss asked.

"They didn't have the appropriate materials and it took a lot of time to rebuild the pods."

"But if they already had the formula why were they so persistent on getting it from me."

"Because this isn't the formula…this is a prototype…every time they are removed from this solution they began having issues with their powers."

"Do you think we can help them control it?" Kyle asked.

"Yes you can." Shawn answered.

"Then we better hurry…I doubt the guards will like that everyone is passed out next door." Declan said with a grin. Jessi rose and went to the machine stopping the process and opening both pods. Shawn too rose and limped to the pod with the young boy in it; it was his…he didn't need to glance twice to know this connection. Declan had grabbed two blankets from a cabinet and handed one to Shawn and one to Kyle. They both reached down and helped the children out who were starting to stir; with their help they were safely inside the blankets. Jessi and others left Latnok with little easy…there were still a lot of guards and finally when they got outside the police started to show up but lucky they slipped out with any real trouble. They got to Foss' van and left going to the warehouse first in order to deal with the whole story and then they would go to the Tragers.

The two kids were fully awake by then and although frighten both seem to find safety in Kyle, Jessi, and Shawn. "These children weren't created by the formula…so what does it mean?"

"It means that their life expectancy could be shorter than an average human." Shawn told him still holding his stomach as the pain became more evident on his face. "…because their powers are overly powerful…if they continue on like this…they will surely die.

"Is there a way we could help with their powers?" Kyle asked.

"Mental blocks." Shawn told him.

"What?"

"If you placed mental blocks on their minds there powers won't kill them." Shawn reassured them.

"How do you know this?" Declan asked.

"I've been with Latnok for years…do you honestly think I wouldn't have researched this before going there to rescue those two?"

"Right…so how do we set these blocks?" Kyle asked.

"You…rather then tell you let me show you." Shawn told him sitting next to the young boy. Kyle almost reached out to stop him when Shawn interrupted him. "Do you honestly think I would hurt them when my purpose in this world has been to save them and destroy Latnok?" Kyle watched him for a moment; his eyes lingered on Shawn's eyes before turning and looking him up and down. The pain was clearly there…what had Latnok done to him?

"Fine, continue on."

Shawn placed his hand on the young boy's head and closed his eyes; Jessi and Kyle both placed their hands on Shawn's back to watch the process. The walls he set were like the doors that Jessi had created except these would slowly deteriorate when the child was ready to use their powers. It took one attempt to close off the extent of the boy's power and Shawn used the remaining of his power to place memories into the boy's head. Kyle turned to girl to do the same while Shawn rose and glanced at Jessi; after catching her eye he nodded slowly and she knew it was time. She glanced back at Foss; he knew already what she was planning and nodded in return. "I'll be back." Jessi told them while following Shawn out the door; he was staggering but still managed to look like a man with dignity and strength. Kyle understood before he even said anything to him back in that lab that he wouldn't live beyond tonight; whatever Latnok had done they weren't aiming to help him in least bit…they were aiming for control and Kyle knew he was right in not trusting them.

Jessi and Shawn were a good distance from the worksite; he breathed in his surrounding for a moment before turning and meeting Jessi's eye contact. "You know…I wish you were his mother…"

"Why? You don't even like me."

He smirked "That's true…but you are much stronger than you let on…and you would have much more to offer than any other person ever could. And....despite what I say or do…I do have some respect for you…you know what it's like to be alone and abandoned…and because of that you know exactly what to give."

"You…you want us to take care of them…when you're gone."

"Right…Jessi…you already know…I'm not meant to take care of anyone…you have seen what I can do even if you don't remember that…I was never suppose to take care of a kid." He grimaced.

"You will never be able to know him." Jessi stated.

"I know that…and maybe it's for the best that I never did…because that kid deserves better than me."

"Should I…"

"Yes…I think it's time that I joined my creator."

"Goodbye Shawn."

"Goodbye Jessi." Jessi didn't need the knife to finish the job nor would she use it on Shawn and let him feel the pain of that blade after all…if it wasn't for him Jessi would have never found out about the girl…her and Kyle's girl. She sent forth electricity through her palm that had hit him squarely on the chest and he fell forward into her outstretched hands. "Thank you…Jessi…and would you name him…Gregory." With that he closed his eyes; forever resting from the painful life he led.

"Gregory Shawn Foss Trager it is." Jessi smiled at him; she didn't cry…Shawn may have made up for it in the end but he still had caused quite a bit of pain for her…she would always remember him…not for the fake memories or any physical wound he had caused but for uniting her with her daughter. Foss watched the event unfold itself and smiled at the name.

"It's a good name."

"I think so too."

"Don't worry about the body…I got it covered."

"Did…did you find them?"

"I found his creator but the person whose genes were used…I couldn't find."

"That's…I guess that's for the best."

"Maybe one day we will."

"Right."

"Come on Jessi…your daughter is waiting for you." Foss told her and smile lighting his face and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was her daughter. _I may not remember everything right now…but I will…eventually. No matter how painful the past, present, or future might be…I still have my family and friends to support me._

"We need to go home Jessi." Kyle told her when she walked in.

"Home…sounds really good right now." Kyle smiled…despite the painful return of her mother's memories…she was still able to smile and laugh.

"It does sound good."

"The lets' go..."

"Home." He finished.

* * *

_Hi again…so what do you guys think…I know the scenes involving the getting in and leaving weren't descriptive enough or didn't have a lot of action…but honesty it's pretty much uneventful…there is no real leader and it's an unexpected attack on base so them getting hurt is unlikely. Anyways…the children…one is already name Gregory after I would guess his creator and the other kid isn't named yet so don't worry about it…I'm trying to figure out what I want to name the girl. Gregory Shawn Foss Trager seems good to me because it's name after his real father, someone Jessi sees as a father and her adopted (who she also sees as a father) father. And I didn't want to make the girl have her father's name…so I guess it works. Oh and I have considered the possibly of Greg being Jessi and Shawn's but decided against it in the end for reasons to be discovered later. :P_

_In other new…the destruction of Latnok has been complete…that paper he gave Foss was the documents for Foss to own Latnok…so in the next chapter you get to find out what happens to that. The pods will also meet their end since the guards can't touch them without Foss' approval. And finally…relaxation…well sort of…Jessi still hasn't remember the Tragers completely so that will come soon…we got to hope it doesn't kill her (which isn't likely) but it could happen. :P_

_Anyways please wait patiently until the next Chapter and review and I'll update when I can. :D_

_Lastly I would like to thank those who give me constant review…I love you guys. T.T_

_That list includes; Kessi38, abs07, TriGemini, MythStar Black Dragon and pottergrl15. These people have reviewed more than 3 times so if you want your name on the list review more. :P. And thank you guys; you're awesome._


	15. Remembering and Introductions

Kyle rose bright and early as usual and across the hall into her room; he found Jessi asleep with the two kids next to her…they had formed such a bond with her that it was crazy to even think about separating them. It had been a week after Jessi and Kyle had returned to the Tragers with the two kids and it still humored him how the family reacted...knowing how about these children would have scared off any normal human but Kyle and Jessi were not normal and they seemed to both realize their roles in taking care of them and the more Kyle thought about the more natural it seemed to be there for his new family with Jessi.

Greg had honey brown hair with rich grey eyes much like this true dad and even though he was small; he had protective qualities of his sister who had dark medium brown hair like Jessi and Sarah; it had the same curls in it with tints of both light and dark brown hair and soft greenish blue eyes. She was like a exact copy of Jessi and himself in one little body. She wasn't even there for a month and she already had everyone including him wrapped around her little finger. She was strong just like him and Jessi and it was clear that she acted a little rash but in the end with Greg's help she was good at understanding things. Kyle felt that he need to protect them from everything bad and with Jessi's help he knew that at the least he would be there for them always. With the rest of the family's help as well.

* * *

"_Kyle, thank God, how are you?" Niccole asked the moment he went through the door._

"_Yes…I'm just fine…I brought Jessi with me."_

"_Oh really; where is she?"_

"_I'm right here." He heard Jessi say in a warm tone. Niccole's eyes turned towards Jessi and he saw the shock cross her face as they saw the two young children in Jessi's arms._

"_What-what's going on?"_

"_Niccole this is Gregory and…we haven't named the girl yet…but they are our kids." Kyle said in a calm voice. Niccole turned her eyes back to him and collapsed only to be caught by Kyle._

"_Maybe we should have had her sitting before we said anything." Jessi told him as she placed the two kids on the ground and they began to play around._

"_You think." Lori voiced hit them. They both turned to see Lori, Josh, Andy, and Stephen standing there._

"_Do you want to explain something to us?" Stephen asked._

"_Andy?" Jessi asked._

"_Don't worry Jessi…I've already been informed by Josh."_

"_When did you tell her?"_

"_A couple days ago…she didn't know what to do with your memory loss and she wanted answers…so I asked Kyle if I could tell her and he agreed it was time."_

"_You did?"_

"_I…I wanted you and her to still be friends…and I knew how hard losing a friend would be on you."_

"_But…you didn't even tell Amanda."_

"_That's…that's because in my heart…I just couldn't find it in myself to tell her…for some reason."_

_Jessi didn't push on the subject anymore. "So are you just going to stand there holding them or are you going to explain?" Stephen asked._

"_When we went to Latnok's base to find Jessi…she and Shawn seemed to have found out some new info about what they were planning…and these two kids were created from when we were in the pods for that extended time period before we were freed."_

"_So they took things from you to form these two children."_

_Kyle was going to tell them that only the girl was his and Jessi when Jessi said "The girl is mine and Kyle but the boy…he's Shawn's…and mine." Kyle was dumbfounded as he turned his eyes back to Jessi. Jessi turned her head back to him and he saw the answer in her eyes…she wanted the boy to think she was his mother in order for the passing of his dad to be easier. The family seemed to be aware of this also and allowed it._

"_Why did they pick you to reproduce with both?" Stephen asked._

"_Probably to see which would turn out stronger." Jessi replied._

"_Hmm…so what do we do with these kids?" Lori asked._

"_I would like to raise them…if that's okay with you guys." Jessi told her._

"_I don't know Jessi…this all seems overwhelming right now." Niccole replied._

"_But…they are like me and Kyle…they are a part of me…I can't just abandon them and let someone else take care of them."_

"_Jessi's right…I want them here as well." Kyle agreed_

_Niccole seemed at loss of words but Lori, Andy, Josh, Declan, and Foss all seemed to agree with them. Finally Stephen said something "Well of course we can't let that happen." Niccole turned to him. "But we got to set some rules of course; number one being you two are still going to school and college and then on." Kyle and Jessi were quick to agree; to them school wasn't an issue and neither is getting a job in the passing. "Second is that you need to get jobs so that we can fund this family and maybe get some remodeling for a couple of rooms. And lastly…you need to get these two lives and get them into school and everything grown-ups do since you two will be turning eighteen soon. Can you follow these rules?"_

"_Of course we can, right Jessi?"_

"_Yes we can." Jessi agreed quickly. "And about the funds part…I've already got something to help start with that." Kyle turned to her looking surprised once again. "It's…it was from Shawn…he wanted to help…" She handed Kyle the check; his eyes widen at the check…this was even more money than they needed. Kyle in turn handed it to Niccole and Stephen; they seemed flabbergasted at the amount at their expense._

"_Is it really okay to accept this?" Niccole asked._

"_Yes…it was his last wish." Jessi told them._

"_Well that covers the all the children's need for a long time."_

"_Niccole why don't we wait…this is their senior year in high school and soon they'll be going to college; Lori included-." A groaned came from Lori where they all smiled. "So this money can go towards their children's future and college for themselves."_

"_But we have to wait a year for them to leave Stephen."_

"_I know, I know, we can still use some of it to help them now but let Kyle and Jessi use it for future references."_

"_That's not all the money though." Foss interrupted._

"_What?"_

"_I am now the owner of Latnok and not to mention I have money on the side from when I worked with Adam…I too will help with whatever you need."_

"_But we can't take your money." Stephen began._

"_Where else am I going to use it…true some of that money belongs to the science department at the schools but Jessi and Kyle both deserve the best so I will help give it to them as do their children."_

"_Are you sure Foss?" Kyle asked._

"_Of course I'm sure."_

"_What will you do with the company?" Jessi inquired._

"_I have already been making phone calls…starting tomorrow those pods will be destroyed for good…and this new solution that they used I will give you both samples so that you can help these two out…Latnok will be run by me, and the new owner of Madacorp along with Mark since he too has helped…and he knows more about science then I do."_

"_Who is the new owner?"_

"_Emily…she called me earlier when the news went through to ask if I wanted a partner in this…so I've arranged a meeting between the three of us to determine the fate of some of these projects."_

_Jessi wasn't sure what to think sure she knew that Emily wasn't a bad guy but it was still hard to know that she'll be back in their lives. Kyle grabbed her hand and held it securely as to let her know it was okay; Jessi smiled and Kyle returned it…he loved seeing her happy._

"_So what are their names?" Josh asked._

"_Well the boy is named Gregory Shawn Foss Trager…and the girl is…? What do you think we should name her Jessi?"_

"_I'm not sure…why don't you come up with a name…since I did name Greg."_

"_You come up with a first name and I'll do the rest." Kyle compromised hoping that she would take the bait and name their baby girl._

"_Well…on the way here I was thinking of a couple of names and the two that I think would be best is __Rhiannon or Lillian."_

"_Wow those are really pretty names." Andy commented._

"_Thank you."_

"_And hard to pronounce…" Josh told them. "So I would call them Rhia or Lilly most of the time."_

_Niccole laughed. "I love the name Rhiannon…but if you like Lillian then by all means give her that name."_

"_I like Rhia as well…" Lori added in her two cents with a smile._

"_Both names are fine." Stephen told them._

_Declan and Foss nodded in agreement._

_Kyle looked at Jessi and she nodded allowing him to choose which one he liked best. "Rhiannon Niccole Sarah Trager it is."_

_Niccole's eyes lit up "Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I'm sure…you've been with me since the beginning and besides Greg already has a four worded name so why not Rhia…I love you Niccole like my own mother and I'm sure Jessi feels the same." Jessi nodded in agreement._

"_So Rhiannon and Gregory it is." Jessi smiled._

"_Welcome to the family." Niccole and Stephen said at once._

_"Aww....they are so cute."_

_"How old are they?"_

_"Three almost four." Kyle replied._

_Rhia yawned and then began to nod off. "Looks like someone is tired." Jessi said with with a smile as she bent down and picked up her daughter._

_"Mommy?" Everyone seemed surprised at this sudden growth and looked down to the young girl questioning. "I'm tired." The girl said softly her voice sounding like a small bell. Everyone chuckled as they remember when Kyle and Jessi acting so innocently and cute._

_"Me too." Another young voice picked up and they looked down to see Greg smiling. Kyle reached down and picked up the young boy._

_"Then I guess it's time for bed."_

_The others followed leaving Stephen and Niccole in the kitchen looking at one another. "Looks like this is going to be fun."_

_"I thought I was the only one who saw it like that." Niccole said with a chuckle._

_"Oh no... they see it the same way."_

_"Are we going to be okay?"_

_"Aren't we always at least in the end?"_

_"You're right."_

_

* * *

_

Kyle smiled at the memory and as he watched the three asleep he knew that they had made the right decision in keeping the children….the last issue left was getting Jessi to remember her final memories. She had done well so far; bits and pieces of her memory were returning and the injuries weren't sudden so Kyle could heal them quickly enough before they turned worse. It still scared him to know that with the return of the memories from the last mission came the horrible wounds that almost took her once from him. Kyle looked Jessi up and down finding the wound he was looking for…her slow memory gain started from the beginning when she got hit by the beam once again saving Amanda…for him.

Kyle stepped forward and gently touched her head healing the wound quickly; being around the family constantly was bound to restart her memories and Kyle knew it would be time to open the last door no matter how scared he was of losing her. Jessi's eyes flashed open at his touch and then after a couple seconds understanding grew; she knew it was time and she silently got out bed so that she could get ready.

"Jessi…I love you…please…don't die." He pleaded.

The sound of fear in her voice made her run into his arms and hold him close. "I will never leave you…willingly." Kyle knew she was promising him a lot by saying this but deep inside he knew she would never leave him willingly. He sighed at the smell of her pressed against him and he slowly began to kiss to her; the kiss turned into something more and Kyle wanted to do was stay in that position all day but both knew it was time to remember the lost memories. They separated and he grabbed her hand taking her to his room while Niccole would tend to Rhia and Greg.

Once they were safely behind his door, which was locked, and in his tub they decided to concentrate on her memories.

They quickly faded into the world of dreams; this was it…the last set of memories before Jessi would be at one hundred percent…at least mentally.

"Sarah's memories; what were they? Were they Gluttony or Greed?"

"I took her presence for granted."

"So you thought you were in Gluttony…not caring about the excessiveness of her presence being there for you and you did what…abandon her?"

"Yes…I went to you when she needed me and even when I came back I thought she would be there and she wasn't so I figured it was because she didn't want me."

"That's not Gluttony Jessi…that is what parents are there for; they want to support you."

"I…know."

"So the family life we had…you thought of your feelings as Greed?"

"I wanted more…more with them…with you…to share even more things then we already did…it's one of the reasons why I left…I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with that."

"Jessi…you should have just told me…I would have listened." Jessi gave him a hard stare. "Okay maybe I wouldn't have been able to actually listen…it did take a lot for me to finally get my head out of the clouds. But you have a beautiful soul Jessi…and you are worth so much more then you think…and you have so much more to _offer_ than anyone I know."

Kyle felt the pressure build in his head and knew he had activated the final word he felt Jessi began to fall to the ground and he joined her. The final memories poured out of her mind and into his; he knew everything she was suffering with until her last moments when she saw him kissing Amanda one last time as her heart began to break. All the dangerous things she had done to save Amanda came to mind; how she broke her body from the fall and she hid Amanda, her running from them to buy them more time, her jumping off another cliff into the raging water below, her being stabbed by Shawn and then escaping his grasp and finally collapsing in his arms and him carrying her back to them. He saw the moments of death she had seeing Sarah smiling down at her as she began to fade away. He was thrown out of her memories and just as he had feared; the memories caused her body to become wounded again but this time Kyle was quick to act; first he healed her stomach wounds and bleeding wounds followed closely by the concussion and the wound that reappeared at her forehead. Kyle was overdoing it but all this time at training wasn't going for nothing; he healed the crack in her shoulder blade, arm and right leg…soon enough he had healed every wound and collapsed next to her. "Are you okay?" It was so hard for him to see her so broken and as he tried to get his mind straighten forward he remembered how she had escaped Shawn; the first time…this was more painful then knowing he had hurt her.

Jessi gasped slightly in pain "I will be…thank you Kyle."

"You're welcome." The two got out of the tub…they need to change and clean it up because now it was covered in blood. The sight sicken Kyle; he didn't like knowing it had come from his Jessi. "Come on." He pulled her on ward out of the room. After cleaning up the excessive amount of blood and showering, changing and eating both of them collapse once again in his tub. The amount of energy they had used in that short amount of time was killer. They were awoken by two tiny figures pushing them; both looked up to see Rhia and Greg standing there wanting to be with them. Kyle smiled and pick Jessi up to carry her to her bed; they were followed by the two kids and as he settled her on the bed he picked up Greg and set him next to her followed by Rhia who he also gave a kiss on the head. He lay next to them turning out the lights and falling asleep quickly at his new found family side. "I love you Jessi."

"I love you too Kyle."

Life was perfect again. Kyle smiled at the new memories gained…he would never let Jessi or his kids go.

* * *

_Hi everybody, now I know this chapter is a little short but the reasoning behind it was to see the family's reaction/Andy who I tired of keeping in the dark and don't worry about seeing that scene I'll get in there somehow. :D Anyways I made this short for the other sole purpose of Jessi remembering her last memories and Kyle healing her….which also proves that he is stronger than before the first time he need to have Adam heal her this time he healed her completely by himself…*Yay* Kyle isn't completely useless after all (just kidding), he was never completely useless; Jessi was just super strong in comparison but don't worry Kyle is quick at coming back with a lot of strength. I didn't have Rhia or Greg say a lot yet cause I'm leaving that for later don't worry; the next chapter will concentrate more on them._

_Oh and what did you guys think of Rhiannon…I know it's strange but in truth I thought it would suit Jessi's personality and that she would want to name her kid something strange and to me Rhiannon or Rhia for short seemed perfect…it's Latin which I thought suits Jessi but anyways it's the same name given to a Welsh Goddess of fertility who was very beautiful and know for horseback riding. Yeah so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading please review and wait for the next update. –Tina._


	16. Moving On

It was near the end of summer and over that time Jessi and Kyle had received official documents for Rhia and Greg, gotten their health test and finally enrolled them into preschool. Another addition was getting a job; both Kyle and Jessi worked part time at Latnok with some persuasion towards Mark. At first he was wary but overtime he began to trust them. Neither really wanted to be a part of Latnok but it was the only that they could do that could also give them good wages and lots of free time so that they could contact their kids. Rhia and Greg were growing so fast; they already knew much about math and science naturally and learning writing and reading only came shortly afterwards.

Greg and Rhia's bonds with everyone seemed to only grow stronger but at school they wanted more of a challenge; one which when they could Jessi and Kyle would provide. Josh tried to teach them things about games they soon were beating him and he started to complain about their super brains and Lori taught them about the guitar; Greg was more interested in this while Rhia wanted Jessi to teach her the piano. Niccole and Stephen provided them with a more loving atmosphere and even thought it was hard to accept they really did want these children around. Not many people knew about these two and even if they did it would be hard to explain if you didn't know the whole story. Luckily for them Amanda and Carol had left…and even though it hurt slightly to know that he would never know how she was doing or where she was he was pushing through it with help from Jessi. Jessi was gaining her full memory back; pieces of it was still foggy and at times it caused staggering headaches but soon it would be like nothing jumbled with her mind.

In all this time he had never seen Jessi so happy; mothering skills came naturally to her…through all the bad memories and how her different guardians had treated her she knew better. Even Niccole was startled by how easily she had accepted this role and her connection to them was amazing; Kyle envied her for how natural it seemed to her but the more he tried the easier it became and soon he and his children formed a great bond.

The only issue they had left was space; it was becoming increasingly hard to live in a house with eight people and not to mention the constant return of Declan, Foss, and Andy who liked to make regular checks on them. Even Hillarie who was now in on the secret seeing as they couldn't lie about two three year old kids living here; although at first she wasn't sure what to say she eventually promised not to say anything about this secret and had been good to her word.

"Why don't I move next door with the kids?" Jessi blurted out one day during dinner.

"What?" Niccole asked startled. Kyle too didn't know what to say he looked up to meet Jessi's eyes but she wouldn't glance his way…this flustered him slightly but he knew he should hear her out first.

"Well…if you guys hadn't noticed…it's getting a little cramped in here and if we move next door it won't be bad…we'll be right next door so you can still check on us and since UW isn't far from here I can attend school there after my last year at high school while the kids still attend preschool."

"Well Jessi this is a big step…I don't know…"

"I mean I lived alone before and know how to pay for bill and things so it wouldn't be a complete surprise how to live without supervision constantly…and I will still be able to come next door if I need your guys help…and since I now have a job I'll be able to pay if off soon." Both Lori and Josh seemed to like this solution; they loved their sister and the kids but she was right about how crowded this house was getting.

"Kyle what do you think?" Stephen asked.

"I…I think…" Kyle turned to meet Jessi's glance; she was watching him with loving, gentle eyes. "I think that me and Jessi should move out together and continue school while paying off the bills." Both Stephen and Niccole were once again flabbergasted. "I mean…I don't want to be separated from them…or Jessi…and we are turning eighteen in a couple of days…so maybe this is for the best."

"Kyle, do you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Once they were alone in the backyard Stephen knew he had to ask. "Kyle, how far are you willing to take your relationship with Jessi?"

Kyle looked down searching for the right words. "I love her Stephen…and it's not like normal teenager love…this is so much more than that…and now that we have two kids together…maybe it would be best if I stayed with her for the rest of my life…I know I wouldn't mind…when I first heard about them…I was…happy."

Stephen smiled; Kyle had never had a more difficult time explaining his thoughts. "Then maybe it's time for you to take the next step." Kyle's eyes widen as he realized his meaning.

* * *

"Jessi…how far do you want to go with Kyle?"

Jessi smiled at the question. "I want everything with Kyle Niccole, he's the love of my life and I've never doubted it since the moment I knew I was actually in love with him." Niccole eyebrows rose but the look in her eyes showed her the truth…Jessi would always love Kyle even if they weren't together she would and Niccole smiled at this knowing that if anyone could manage this it would be Kyle and Jessi.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" Niccole asked; as much as he hated that they were both leaving…she too had to admit that it would be easier this way.

Both Kyle and Jessi nodded. Stephen smiled and held his wife's hand as she went over her thoughts. "Okay then…now that that is settled I'll bring some boxes home tomorrow for you two."

The next couple days were exhausting and after throwing a small party for Jessi and Kyle they soon bought the house next door. They were able to move their stuff with some help from Declan, Foss, Stephen and Josh within a few trips; after all their stuff was safely next door Jessi decided she would go with Kyle, Foss, Declan, and Stephen for some extra stuff while Niccole stayed home and watched the kids.

They all sighed at how easy it was to shop with Jessi; she didn't spend forever looking for one item she picked the one that was in her price range that she like the best for her and Kyle and the kids. Within a few hours everything they needed for their new home was picked out and purchased and they were driving home. After some more help they arranged the house to their standards; and everyone went home except Niccole, Josh, Lori, and Stephen.

"So you're sure you got everything?" Niccole asked for the 8th time.

"Yes we are very sure." Kyle replied.

"And you'll come by when you need us or just to visit."

"Every day." Kyle promised.

"Okay mom…I think we need to let our super siblings relax with their kids." Josh told her.

"He's right honey…it's time for us to leave." Stephen smiled at them hugging Jessi then turning to Kyle and hugging him. The kids were already asleep in their appropriate beds and soon Kyle and Jessi would turn in after this tiring day.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Kyle told them; he noticed that Jessi was starting to nod off and knew that it was time to really say goodnight.

"See you tomorrow." Niccole replied hugging both of them and leaving with her husband.

"Have fun you two." Lori smiled.

"Yeah…now you won't have to worry about getting caught." Josh grinned and Lori slapped his chest.

"Shush…they'll hear you."

"Right…goodnight you two." Josh hugged them both followed by hugs from Lori and they too turned and left. Jessi leaned on Kyle as she began to fall asleep; Kyle bent down and picked her up when the thought occurred to him. He was in a house alone with his kids and girlfriend…all this time he was thinking about what was best for the kids when he realized that this is something he had always dreamed about. Kyle looked down at Jessi, who had already fallen asleep, he wanted more with her…so much more…and this didn't scare him…if anything imagining this differently made him want it more. They were already living together and had two kids…maybe getting married wouldn't be that much of a surprise after all this is what Stephen meant about him and Jessi moving in together. After all this would be expected…Kyle slowly carried her up the steps to the master bedroom turning off any remaining light as he went and placed her on the bed and looked at the dresser. Unsure of whether he should just let her sleep in a tank top and jeans he began to walk toward the dresser when a hand stopped him.

Kyle turned to see Jessi looking up at him and the sight of her brownish green eyes made his heart began to drum faster; her hand pulled him towards her and he leaned down to kiss her. The light above them began to flicker and as Kyle pulled away slowly he knew this was the moment he was looking for; he looked up to the light for a moment and back down at her and she smiled knowing what he was asking and released him. He walked back to the light switch and turned it off closing the door behind him to make sure the kids wouldn't walk in on them and altered his vision so he could see perfectly. He returned to her bed kicking off his shoes and socks on the way as she did the same; he sat on the bed and watched her for a moment and when his eyes met hers he knew she had done the same.

"I love you." Kyle told her.

"I love you more." She replied smiling again. Kyle leaned forward taking her lips in his, the kiss melted them together and he felt her tongue slid lightly across his lips asking for entrance which he gave willing to her. As their tongues roamed in each other mouths for what seemed like hours but truly only minutes they broke away for air. He kissed her lips again and then his mouth began to lower to her neck as his hands moved down her body pulling her legs apart so that he was nestled between them and she gasped. Jessi rolled over so that she was on top of him, her body shifted so that her lower body rubbed against his; he groaned at the feel and placed his hand on her hips moving her again. Kyle thoughts return to how he felt before and as she tried to grind against him again this time he stopped her.

"Wait Jessi…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's just that we just moved in here and even though things seemed to be moving at the speed of light…I want to wait till it's the perfect moment."

Jessi looked awestruck. Kyle continued. "I want it to be as wonderful for you as it will be for me…because…well I love you Jessi…and I don't want you ever to question how I feel about you again."

Tear began to weld up in Jessi's eyes and she moved so that she was right next to him. "I love you too Kyle…and I am willing to wait too…until it's perfect."

"God I love you Jessi." Kyle told her as he looked down at his angel.

"I love you more." Jessi replied playfully, the reassurance in his voice made her even happier than she had ever been and knew that he was worth the wait.

* * *

The next morning Kyle awoke early so that he could get to work but what he really wanted was to stay near Jessi today. She was still asleep laying with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist; the smile that streaked her face lit up Kyle's day…how had he not seen this before? This beautiful goddess of a girl no a woman that lay next to him, it seemed as if Kyle was clueless way before he met her. Jessi, who was so attuned to him, seemed to notice the sudden spike in his happiness and too opened her eyes to sleepy to find him watching her.

"Good morning beautiful." Kyle smiled.

"Good morning handsome." She replied playfully.

Jessi looked past him for a moment at the clock on the counter and then groaned. "I know…I don't want to go to work either but we need to prove that we are responsible." Jessi yawned at the word and Kyle smiled again. "Come on its bright and early…"

"Hate early, must kill early." Jessi replied as Kyle chuckled.

"To bad…you can't" Kyle teased.

"I'll find a way." Jessi retorted and then stuck her tongue out at him before turning away; Kyle was amused with this lighter version of Jessi. As long as he had known her she had never been as happy as she was now.

"Come on…if we don't hurry; they'll be late for pre-school.

"Right…then let's go." Jessi rose first getting out of bed and Kyle watched her awestruck at the sight; her hair was a mess and she wore a tank top and black underwear.

Jessi was aware of his stare. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I thought you looked beautiful before…but it's nothing compared to now." Kyle smiled slightly at the blushed that cross her face.

"Well…yeah." Kyle loved seeing the shy Jessi…it was a change from her regular self. Jessi left to take a shower leaving Kyle alone with his thoughts when something occurred to him.

"When are you off?" Kyle asked as she finished getting taking a shower.

"Uh this weekend…why?"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me then?" Kyle asked.

Jessi's eyes lit up. "I'll love to."

"Good…" Together they left the master bedroom.

She turned to the kids' room and entered to find that Rhia and Greg were already awake. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes mommy." Rang out of both of them and another voice behind her; she turned to see Kyle standing there grinning.

"Then let's go get something to eat." The three of them followed her down the steps; Kyle was carrying Rhia and Jessi was carrying Greg. They were both placed into her chair as she made breakfast with Kyle's help when a knock came at the door; Kyle left to go get it while Jessi served the them breakfast and milk.

Kyle opened the door to a happy Stephen and nervous Niccole. "Oh hey, is something wrong?"

"Kyle hey; Niccole wanted to come by since you two have work and drop the kids off at pre-school is that okay?"

"That's fine." They heard Jessi say from the dining room Niccole and Stephen smiled.

"Come on in." They walked into the dining room to see Jessi standing there.

"Are you hungry? I've made breakfast."

"We're fine Jessi."

"Kyle?"

"It's alright…I need to get in early anyways."

"Okay." Kyle bent and kissed Rhia and Greg on the forehead and then Jessi and said his goodbyes to Niccole and Stephen. Stephen and Jessi left to work shortly after leaving Niccole with the kids.

"Now you two will behave yourself at school today right?"

"Don't we always Grandma?" Greg asked. Niccole laughed.

"From what I hear from your teachers you have been showing off again; remember what mommy and daddy told you about that."

"That we can only use our powers when we're in danger or when no one can see us so we can stay safe." Greg answered dryly.

"Correct and that goes for you too Rhia." Rhia answered by giving her a sweet pout but Niccole wasn't falling for it this time. "No that's not going to work this time…you know better than that."

"Okay okay…I promise I won't use my powers Grandma unless it's an emergency." Rhia answered with a small quirk of the nose like Jessi when she was puzzled. The expression made Niccole laugh but that wasn't it…this whole thing had made her happier than she realized…she began to wonder when her other children would get here…hopefully not too soon but too late either. "Can we go to school now Grandma?"

"Yeah…let's go."

* * *

Kyle was finishing up a project when he went to the Rack to pick up some tea for him and Jessi; when he got there he ran into Andy, Lori and to his surprise Foss. "Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Your dad asked us to come here to meet you." Andy said just as puzzled.

"Something about a ring and how you needed help picking one out." Foss continued.

Kyle looked questioning until it all clicked; Stephen was sending him on a trip to find an engagement ring. "How does he know so much?"

"Well in all fairness Kyle…it's kind of obvious now that you two have kids together." Lori chuckled.

Kyle smiled. "Well then since you three know her best why don't you help me find a ring."

"That's the plan." Andy smiled.

They went from jewelry store to jewelry store looking for the right ring but nothing seemed to click with Jessi. They were so close to giving up when Foss came up with an idea and instead showed them a ring that he had in his possession given to him…the most perfect ring and what was even more perfect about it was that it was the ring that would have belonged to _her._

"This one…Foss it's perfect."

"I figured it would be…Jessi always was one for mementos so this would be the one most suited for her."

"Thank you Foss."

"You're very welcome Kyle…and please…take good care of her."

"I promise I will." Kyle smiled.

* * *

_Hi again everyone, what do you guys think…I know the whole moving in thing is sudden but I figured that it would be best now that Amanda is gone…sorry I didn't give you guys great closure with her character but don't worry this isn't the last of Amanda Bloom; she will return. I wanted to show some interactions between Niccole and the kids as their grandma and Kyle is planning to marry Jessi. (Aw… how sweet right?) Oh and sorry about ending the bed scene but I don't think the timing was right…oh and after this things get more mature so I may have to switch the category ;). But will everything work out…hmmm….maybe we'll see. MWHAHAHA….sorry…I just ate some candy. :D So I'm a little HYPER._

_Please continue to review if you have and start if you haven't and I'll update when I can. Thank you._


	17. Introductions and Going Back

The last couple of weeks have been great; getting their lives together seemed so right to both of Jessi and Kyle at this time that they felt like things couldn't really go wrong. Jessi rose early but upon passing the Greg's room she heard that he was already awake so instead she went inside.

Greg was surprised to see her so early in the morning. "Is something wrong Greg?" She asked in a warm tone.

"No mommy…it's just…what happened to…my real dad?" Jessi realized that Shawn's last move as a father was to let his son know at least who he was.

"Come here." Jessi smiled sitting down on the bed; Greg quickly rose and sat next to her. "Your dad…is gone baby…and…he isn't coming back…but you know what?"

"What?"

"He's always with you."

"Where?" Greg asked and Jessi smiled.

"In there." She pointed to his heart. "And you can see him whenever you want." Greg smiled.

"Do…do you think we could ever go see him?"

Jessi knew he was referring to his grave and not what Shawn left him. "Whenever you want." Jessi replied.

"Will daddy be mad?" Greg asked nervously talking about Kyle instead.

"No…daddy will understand…I promise." Jessi chuckled.

"Can we see him…today?"

"If that is what you really want."

"It is." He replied quickly.

"Then go get ready." Jessi replied.

"Kay."

"I'm going to go start breakfast, anything you want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Greg said.

"Okay okay." Jessi left him to get ready and began making breakfast; Kyle woke up a short time later and as he got dressed he couldn't help but think over the time with the newly added members of his family.

* * *

_At first the family was a little hesitant getting to know them but after living with them for only a couple hours and some doing some major shopping and dress up (Lori and Hillarie had to) they were all getting along perfectly. Jessi too was involved in playing dress up but sometimes she would just sit back and watch the interactions between her children and them._

"_Oh Buttercup had her own miniature versions."_

"_Who's Buttercup?" Rhia asked._

"_Oh sweetheart that's mommy…me and her are good friends so I call her Buttercup." Rhia seemed to brighten at the topic; her smile lit up her face and the innocent in it caused them all to smile back with similar happiness._

"_Well then let's get moving you guys." Lori said still smiling_

"_Yeah I think we're done here." Andy agreed._

"_Are you going to buy us stuff mommy." Rhia asked._

"_Yeah so let's go." Jessi replied._

_Gregory was too dressed up in different outfits but unlike Rhia he seemed to have a less naïve personality…he understood things to a high degree and rarely displayed his powers. Rhia on the other hand had a harder time containing her powers when she was excited or mad. Gregory didn't seek attention very much; he was a lot more relaxed and because of it he just naturally drew people in while Rhia had a lot more energy and lively so they counteracted each other very well. Rhia who was much like Jessi in that nature also developed the understanding like Kyle but enjoyed the spotlight too much._

_Stephen and Foss both help out greatly as well; Stephen was a teaching force just like Niccole and their parents but still allowed them to have fun._

"_Here you guys go." Stephen said as he handed them different puzzle games; he enjoyed watching them figure things out. At first they were confused on where to start but in a matter of minutes they were figuring pieces out at a very fast speed._

"_That goes here…no wait it's that one." Rhia said brightly._

"_Wait Rhia you're going to break it." Stephen warned._

"_Too late." Greg said laughing. Rhia held up the small puzzle piece which had managed to break in half._

"_How did you?" Stephen was confused these pieces was bigger and more suitable for kids and yet she still managed to break it._

"_Superhuman strength Grandpa." Greg answered watching Rhia break down into tears; Stephen immediately swooped down and picked up his granddaughter._

"_Listen Rhia; it's okay so no more crying." The lights quivered at her tears but she silenced and watched him. "I'll just buy a new one."_

"_Are you sure?" She asked probing him with her big greenish-blue eyes._

"_Yeah, now no more tears…you got that?" Stephen asked._

"_Okay." She replied happily._

_Then there was Foss; who would visit them once a week to get in his time with them. Foss was naturally protective of both of them and spoiled them rotten; not that he could help it…almost all their family would spoil them because of how sweet and innocent they acted. Jessi and Kyle both set guidelines for them in order for them to be a little less then spoiled but even they had their moments. Andy and Josh spent plenty of their free time with the two; playing video games, taking them outside to play, getting ice cream with them. Declan, Lori and Hillarie all had their moments as well with Greg and Rhia and all three of them fell in love immediately with them._

_The two were nothing alike yet so very similar it was hard to contrast their differences without seeing similar things in both of them. Greg who acted independent and strong relied so much on them for support while Rhia who acted so dependent on them too like to find her own discoveries everyday. The two developed habits from one another relying and helping each other so much that it became natural for them to know when the other needed the other._

_Their feelings towards their parents were the same and even Greg who didn't have a blood connection to them soon developed a mental connection that rivaled that of Rhia; seeing the two develop was worth anything to Jessi and Kyle._

_

* * *

_

Kyle sat there when the smell of Jessi's pancakes came up the stairs; he rose and went to Rhia's room.

"Rhia…hey Rhia wake up baby girl." Rhia's nose twitched at his call and he chuckled as he lifted her up into his arms.

"One more minute daddy…" Rhia said in a tired voice as she rested her head on his shoulder

"No more minutes sweetheart you have school today."

"But…that's not for one hour and 32 minutes" Rhia groaned. Kyle smiled as his daughter tried to sleep again as he walked down the stairs.

"Rhia…are you sure you don't want to wake up?"

"Uh huh." She replied

"Well I guess me, Greg and mommy will eat all the _chocolate chip_ pancakes."

Rhia immediately rose. "Who's tired?" She asked sweetly.

"Well apparently you aren't." He smiled. The two reached the kitchen to find Greg and Jessi already dressed and he placed Rhia at the table beside them. "Morning beautiful." Kyle said warmly as he bent down and kissed her.

"Ew." He heard Greg and Rhia say. Kyle nudged her nose before pulling away.

"Morning." Jessi smiled breathlessly. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes mommy." Rhia smiled.

"Okay." Jessi rose and got them a plate and placed pancakes in both of them.

"Thank you mommy." Rhia said in a sing song voice.

"Thank you Jessi." Kyle smiled.

"You two are very welcome." Jessi replied.

"Okay mommy I'm ready." Greg said after a minute.

"Are you now? Then come on."

"And where are you two going this morning?"

"To go see Shawn." Jessi replied. Kyle eyebrows rose. "It was his idea."

"Who's Shawn?" Rhia asked.

"A friend Rhia."

Kyle turn to Greg and Greg looked down. "I wanted to meet him daddy."

Kyle smiled. "I understand…I use to have the same type of relationship with my real dad too." Greg looked up and smiled back.

"Thank you Daddy." Kyle bent down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Don't be late for school."

"I won't."

"That goes for you too Jessi, remember we have school today."

"I won't either." Jessi smirked as she kissed him goodbye and kissed Rhia's forehead. "Be good Rhia."

"I will." Rhia told her.

"Come on mommy lets go." Greg grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room.

"See you there." He heard her murmur back knowing he could hear her.

"Okay." He said back.

He heard as the car pulled out of the lot and looked down at Rhia. "Looks like it's only us today."

"Until school." Rhia replied.

"Until school." He agreed.

"Daddy, how long have you and mommy known each other?"

"A while now why?"

"Why aren't you married then?"

Kyle laughed. "Can you keep a secret Rhia?"

"Yeah." She said excitedly.

"You promise not to tell mommy."

She nodded.

"I plan to ask mommy very soon to marry me." Kyle said as her eyes widen and twinkled at this secret.

"YAY!" She said loudly as the light above them began to shine brightly.

"Rhia." He warned.

"Oh yeah…oops sorry." She said as the light dimmed.

"Oops is right." He told her.

* * *

Meanwhile; Jessi and Greg arrived at his grave looking down at the stone. Jessi watched as her son walked straight to it; he didn't need to read or look around. He did just what anyone of them could do; feel the bond and just follow it. Greg reached the tombstone and sat down in front of it just watching it wondering how he could still feel his late father and him not be alive; Greg's eyes turned to the grave next to it and read the name knowing that this man meant something and he didn't want to know what.

Jessi sat next to him giving him as much time as he needed waiting for him to speak his thoughts out; she didn't have to wait long. "Mommy…what does it mean to die?" Jessi's eyes widen at the question; this four year old understood so much but could she really tell him something so morbid. "Please mommy." He begged. Jessi sighed.

"I think it means to put an end to one piece of your life to begin something new Greg; to become something new and finally rest the tired mind of this world." Greg turned to her and tears ran down his cheeks.

"He did love me right?" Jessi watched him and wrapped her arms around his small body.

"More than life itself Greg." The boy cried silently in her arms.

"Thank you mommy…"

Jessi smiled as the tears ran down her face. "Thank you Shawn." He finished.

Life has a weird way of getting people messages and this was her message... as long as her son needed answers she would do her best to find them for him; Shawn may not have wanted Greg to learn everything about him and Jessi would stick to that but there were somethings that she wanted her son to know.

"You know... Shawn helped us a lot before he left."

"What did he do?" Greg asked.

"He helped us find you and your sister."

"That helped you?"

"Of course it did because we love you two and can no longer picture life with you in it." Jessi watched as the happiness formed on his face; his eyes brighten entirely at that.

"I'm glad you found us too mommy."

"Good and don't ever doubt how much me or daddy or the family or even Shawn loves you."

"Okay."

* * *

Jessi dropped him off at school; the tear marks were gone and she knew that it wasn't wrong to show him and tell him of his father and of death and life…he may have understood and maybe he didn't but if he ever needed to know more he knew now that his mother and his father could tell him. Jessi watched as he was reunited with his sister and as they went inside to play and then drove off going to school now.

Upon arriving she found Kyle, Lori, Declan, Hillarie, Josh, and Andy all sitting near the front waiting for her; together they went inside to start a new day at school. The day passed by slowly and she was often stared at by everyone; they knew that she had these kids with Kyle and the gossip sprang like wildfire though the details weren't correct. Nobody would ever guess where her and Kyle's children were born or how and none of the people she told would ever consider telling others.

All day people would point her out and tell their friends the news of what they had seen or heard and whenever someone would come up to Hillarie or Lori they would only get a cold look and they continued on their way to class. Many conversations were like this:

"Look who it is. Prego."

"Hmmm…she doesn't look any different."

"That's cause she had them years ago apparently…no wonder everyone thought she was the whore of the group…I doubt Kyle being the father is really true."

"I know he probably wouldn't even touch her if it weren't for that lie."

"Who cares…lets go to class."

Jessi had many of the same classes with her friends; four with Kyle, which he promised he would change in order to get all the same classes, five with Declan and Lori, three with Hillarie and two with Josh and Andy. The teachers too treated her differently; not with contempt or disappointment but with pity and seemly sadness for her now difficult future. Once the day was over Jessi and rest were completely worn out and ready to go home; Lori and Declan went to pick the kids up while Jessi and Kyle went to work and survived another day there. Mark was nice and allowed them some free time to recuperate; although him and Lori weren't dating they were still friends and she had told him of their day at school so he wasn't pushing too much on them. After finally getting home Kyle felt at loss of what to say; his faith in humanity decreased in just one day.

"Kyle it's okay." Jessi said before he could even get a word in. "They are just kids that don't think that being pregnant could ever happen to them."

"Yeah but if they knew the truth they would never think that about you…and who could honestly question my role as your boyfriend and father to our kids."

"But they don't know the truth Kyle…and it's better that they didn't."

"How could you say that?" He questioned.

"Do you want our kids to suffer for the rest of their lives being known as the "Pod-Children"? Because I know I don't." Jessi said sternly.

Kyle walked up to her hugging her close to him. "You know I love you right? And anything those kids said were farther from the truth."

"I do know that Kyle and I love you too…and which part was farthest?"

"The part where they said that I probably wouldn't touch you if they weren't here." Kyle smiled down at her.

She relaxed in his arms. "How did you know?"

"Because I love you and I know how insecure you are." Kyle responded.

"You are so much sweeter to me then you know." Jessi smiled. His heart beat rapidly at her smile.

"But it's because of you that I'm so sweet." Kyle said tenderly. Jessi blushed at his intense look.

She reached up and kissed him; he groaned at the contact and began to kiss her back just as passionately. Her tongue lightly touched his lips and he opened his mouth to her as the lights in the room began to flicker on and off; as they pulled apart electric discharged from their mouths wanting to reconnect. She laughed feeling lighter than air while Kyle closed his eyes taking in the sound of her laughter.

"Come on; the kids are waiting." She told him while she pulled him next door but stopping at the sight in front of her, a girl stood there at the door to the Tragers.

The girl turned around to find them behind her; her blond hair moving across her shoulders.

"Kyle, Jessi, hi." The blond told them.

"Amanda…"

* * *

_Hi again…yeah I'm a little evil bring Amanda back into the picture but I needed to for the purpose of twist and turns oh and because I'm evil *Duh*. Oh aren't people at school asses and isn't Kyle a sweetheart? Oh and do not tell me nothing about Greg being too young to know his father because I don't know if he completely understood but he did need to know about this so once again returning to the problem at hand Amanda and her reaction coming up next. *YAY*. Any who sorry for the lateness in this entry; work has been killer and this was the only time to do this while my mind is still somewhat functional (Which isn't very likely) No school + No thinking on regular bases = Dysfunctional Tina. Normally I would get entries in like two days but this one is like six so sorry. Anyways please review and wait while I get my dysfunctional self back together and I'll update when I can. Thank you._


	18. Surprises

Amanda's P.O.V:

Coming back to Washington had been my idea; I finally convinced my mom to let me go. She was having a panic attack at the thought of returning alone but I was on the plan heading back. I was nervous…so nervous; what ifs keep forming in my head and I couldn't stop them. What if Kyle decided he chose wrong? What if I didn't leave? What if I had been sincere with Jessi? As I got off the plane looking for the exit I found it quickly; I was use to airports…I found my taxi and told him where to go. I found myself lost in the scenery wondering how everyone was doing with me…how were Lori, Josh, Andy, Declan, Hillarie and all my other friends. We finally arrived and I picked myself and my one backpack up and left the taxi; looking at the familiar set of houses I began to panic. How would they react to me after the past couple of weeks without even a phone call….I've could of written to them; could of called, maybe even message them but I couldn't get myself to do that; I was scared at first after all I was in that cell for a whole week…could they really blame me for being wary? I mean it's not everyday that someone comes up behind you knocks you out and then takes you to a cell that is probably 3 floors below ground; _true Kyle took care of them with help from Jessi though_.Amanda's mind mentally winced at the fact that Jessi helped but then again knowing Kyle wouldn't he have asked everyone he could and that includes her I guess. But still to make her give Jessi of all people an apology and thank you is like eating raw meat it's just something I couldn't get my self to do even if it was for Kyle. Would Jessi had said thank you and given a sincere apology if it had been the other way of it she had to?

I couldn't stand there any longer and pushed myself forward finally walking up to the Tragers' door; I knew that somehow Kyle would know I was there…just like he use to…somehow he always knew before the rest of them that I was there about to knock…would he know this time? Would he open that door and give me his bright smile that he did so many times in the past? I was standing in front of the door what seemed like forever but in reality was only minutes; I heard laughter behind me and turned to see them running forward. The world seemed to stop in that moment; watching them run to their house so playfully with one another caught me off guard. I walked forward as soon as Jessi stopped and saw me; her expression was guarded and shocked. Kyle didn't notice me until a second or later when his head went up to meet my eyes; his eyes were bewildered and confused.

I forced myself to speak. "Kyle, Jessi, hi."

Confusion flickered in their eyes along with another emotion that I could place; Jessi turned away from me to look at Kyle when he replied. "Amanda…"

I continued to watch them; Kyle gave Jessi a look as though he was uncertain of what to do with this situation. Jessi turned back to me she was biting her lip as though trying to keep any emotion she was having stable. Kyle spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"I convinced my mom to let me come back to visit…I thought…" I couldn't finish the sentence what did I think? He made his choice why was that such a shock for me; why was it so hard to admit that Jessi had won? Hadn't she proven many times that when concerning the people she cared about she was a great person…she had even did her best to save me…the girl she hated.

Jessi caught on immediately what I was thinking. "She thought that you may have changed your opinion of who you want to be with Kyle." I looked up to see her expression change from guarded to sad…it made me want to help her but before I could say anything else the door opened and two kids ran out and Jessi fell to her knees releasing Kyle's hand and opening her arms out for both of them to run into them.

"Mommy we missed you." The little boy said

"What took you so long?" The girl added. The expression on Jessi's face and the words that they said caught me off guard; her tender, loving eyes were on the two…she was truly a mother to them…but how could she be a mother?

"I'm sorry babies; I would have been in earlier except I was talking to this lady over here." Jessi said in a soft tone. The two kids turned from her to look at me; I gasped as soon as I saw the little girl. She had greenish-blue eyes and long curly brown hair….she was a replica of Kyle and Jessi; what was going on?

"What-?"

"Amanda this is Rhiannon and Gregory." Jessi told me.

"They're our kids." Kyle said in low voice

"When did you…? But I've only been gone for a couple months…how did you have kids?"

Kyle looked down; the indecision in his eyes told me it had something to do with his secret…the one he didn't want me to know.

"I'm going inside Kyle." Jessi told him. "Come on you two let's say goodbye to Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Lori, Andy, and Hillarie, and Uncle Foss, Josh, and Declan."

"Okay." They said excitedly and began running to the door

Jessi looked back at the both of us. "It was…nice to see you see you again Amanda." But both me and Jessi knew what she was meant…she wasn't happy to see me; but she would be nice with me for Kyle's sake…she was warning me of this family they had grown. "Kyle…now you really do have to make your decision." Jessi told him; the sad expression came back…her eyes were watery and her lip trembled slightly she bit down on it again to stop it and then turned to go inside. The door closed; and Kyle seemed to become tense.

"Amanda why did you come here?"

"What do you mean why Jessi already told you…and what is this thing about you having kids?"

"It's not really what you think?"

"Oh really what I think is you were with her until you had kids and you what forgot to mention that to me? Or is it really something to do with secret that you can't find it in yourself to tell me?" I felt myself yell.

"I…I don't know what to tell you…I'm sorry."

"Sorry…Kyle you had kids with another girl and then you got with me…I trusted you…and you turned out even worse than the others cause I fell in love with you." Tears started to stream down my face; Kyle looked up at her his eyes looked sad but he knew this was for the best. "Why didn't you tell me? You had _kids _for god sakes with _her, _Jessi of all girls it was Jessi...the whole time you were dating me you said there was nothing between you two and you lied to me…there was something there and the kids are proof that you have always been with _her._"

The tone Amanda was using annoyed him…he didn't know why exactly but he hated the way she would talk about his hopefully future wife and his children. "How was I suppose to tell you? You perfect Amanda, that can't do anything wrong and is always right, who always assumes she knows what she's talking about before actually allowing the other person to speak…I couldn't tell you cause I didn't know Amanda…and I wished I knew a lot sooner because I do love Jessi so please stop talking about her like that she doesn't deserve to be treated like that; and why the hell does it matter if it was with Jessi…she has shown me how much she truly cares for me over all this time and I can't stop what has already happened. And really don't talk about our kids like that…you might not like this situation but that is not their fault" His tone was impatient and angry. He left Amanda flabbergasted with his description of her and the way he spoke to her threw her off as well…Kyle never used that type of tone with her.

The tears ran faster…_Why the hell am I so stupid? Of course he would have a good reason for not telling me…_ "I-I better go."

"That would be for the best Amanda." Kyle agreed.

She turned and ran from him. "Goodbye Kyle."

"Goodbye Amanda." I heard someone honk at me and turned to see Hillarie and Lori in the car.

"Do you need a ride Mandy?" Hillarie asked I nodded; they took me to the airport in silence…I had so many questions about the kids but couldn't get the words out.

Neither Hillarie or Lori knew what to say; both knew that she didn't know of Kyle's creation so telling her something that Kyle didn't want said wasn't going to happen. They got to the airport and said their goodbyes; neither really said anything more than that and left her before the plane could get there.

I got on the plane as fast as possible deciding…I never want to come back…they won't tell me so why should I? Kyle has moved on…he loves Jessi now not me and it was stupid of me to assume that that would change.

The plane took off after the pilot hoped that they had a good time here in Washington; the irony of that made her laugh as the tears continued to run down her face.

* * *

Jessi didn't want to hear what they were saying…it hurt to know that Kyle wanted to speak with her alone; but she continued to smile for her children. Both seemed to pick up on her distress and worried about what could make their mom so agitated. "Mommy what's wrong?" Rhia asked

"Nothing sweetie; mommy is just tired okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Niccole came in the room and hugged Jessi. "Don't worry sweetie…you are more important to him then you think." Jessi smiled; over the time with the kids Jessi and Niccole had formed a great bond. Jessi wasn't sure if it was because she is a new mother and that set a rode for her and Niccole or if it was because everything that this family had been through that placed a closer bond over them. Jessi heard the door open after a second but knew that it was just Hillarie and Lori returning from dropping Amanda off at the airport; the person she was really waiting for was going over his thoughts on what happened just a few minutes ago.

Kyle was on the porch sitting thinking over his conversation with Amanda; _Should I have told her the truth I mean I don't anyone to think that is how I really am but at the same time it wouldn't feel right to explain to her how different me and Jessi and these kids are...I don't want to to bring her in closer... maybe the real reason I'm not telling her is because I don't want her to love me like that anymore and bring her into my world might make her love me more where as if she thinks I'm a jerk she will move on faster wouldn't she? That answers that now what should I do about Jessi? _Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat; Kyle looked up to see Declan standing there. "What is it?"

"Don't what is it me...Jessi is in there panic struck and you're out here wallowing in your thoughts."

"What should I do?"

"Anything to make her feel like she isn't second best again." Kyle looked up surprise and then realized; _right if anyone knows Jessi as much and even better then I do it would be Declan... the two are so similar in thinking habits. _"Kyle you have everything you need right with you." Kyle eyes turned towards his jacket pocket and the felt the little blue box inside it.

"But what about this weekend?"

"Kyle it doesn't matter... if you really love her then prove it to her... you waited far to long to let her get away again cause you want it to be perfect... you know Jessi... she doesn't need perfect she just needs you." Kyle was awestruck; it was so unlike Declan to give him this type of advice but knew that from how well he knew Jessi that Declan would be right... Jessi just wanted him and that's all he wanted too.

"Thank you Declan."

Declan smirked. "No problem."

Kyle rose and walked into the house and found Niccole hugging Jessi on the couch watching the kids play. "Um…Niccole do you mind if I take Jessi outside for a little bit?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I'll watch these two." Niccole smiled as she released Jessi and continued to watch Rhia and Greg.

"Thank you." Kyle stepped forward and grabbed Jessi's hand pulling her into his arms holding her close to him. "Come on." Together they left the house walking in the garden.

"So…um…what did you want to tell me?" Kyle noticed how unsure she sound and shy…this passive form of Jessi was sweet but at the same time it made him feel useless.

"You didn't listen in?" Kyle was surprised

"No…I wanted…to give you privacy." Jessi answered.

"God…for once I actually did want you to listen." Kyle smirked.

"But you told me that was wrong." Jessi said confusion clear in her eyes.

"And I was right but still…it would be easier to explain…" The cloud of confusion didn't clear. "Jessi…I love you more than anyone…Amanda may still have feelings for me but that is completely one sided now…yes there will always be a place for the feelings I once held for her but you're the one…the only one who could ever be right for me Jessi…and no one…not Amanda nor anyone else could ever take that feeling away from me." Kyle bent on one of his knees and dug in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. "This isn't how I originally thought I do this but it's obvious that I should have asked a long time ago…no one…but you Jessi…will you marry me?" He smiled widely as the tears began to run down her face.

Jessi's eyes widen at the ring in the box. "I thought Adam lost it…"

"Foss found it…so will you be my wife Jessi?" Kyle asked

Jessi finally realized what this meant. "Oh my god yes I will." Kyle laughed and jumped up picking her and kissing her deeply; Jessi wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him close to her. He swung her around in a circle until they both fell on to the ground laughing. Jessi looked down to find him lying in the grass beneath them. "I love you Kyle."

"You're so beautiful Jessi…I love you so much." Kyle smiled and pulled her back down kissing her again.

"Hey you two get a room." Both looked towards the door to see their family standing there; everyone was smiling and laughing even Foss was visibly happy. The two rose and Kyle looked towards his fiancé.

Jessi smiled back. "Kyle and I are getting married."

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

"Yes."

"Well it's about time." Josh concluded.

They all laughed…Kyle smiled taking in the sound of Jessi's laughter. _You're right Josh it is…this couldn't be more perfect._

* * *

_Dang it Dang it Dang it…I'm sorry guys…I know I should this up so much sooner but I've been busy with work and now I have my boyfriend coming over whenever I'm free. So I've been so happy and I'm starting to feel bubbly all the time (he's like the sweetest boyfriend ever…even sweeter then Kyle or Dean(my other story character) lol so I'm sorry for being late again but at least I'm still updating right._

_Anyways thank you for the wonderful reviews and yes I have considered being majoring in writing because it's obviously a good career choice but that might just be on the side. :D So FaithReyes; thank you for thinking so highly of my story. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and stuff please and I'll try to update sooner. Oh and what did you guys think of Amanda's P.O.V...I wasn't sure I wanted to write like that but it makes Amanda seem more human I guess. LOL and how about Kyle proposing at first I meant for him to ask her to marry him somewhere more romantic but than again Jessi would also love for her family to watch such a happy moment._


End file.
